WEDDING HELL
by pororo90
Summary: Mereka bilang, mereka adalah musuh. Mereka saling membenci. Saling menghancurkan. Tapi kemudian mereka menikah./ Pernikahan ini seperti neraka. Drama, siapa menyelingkuhi siapa./Bagi mereka yang setiap hari tinggal di neraka, pernikahan ini bukanlah apa-apa./ Ini kisah Sasuke—Hinata/ AU/ M content/ Mind to RnR? / MAS, MBAK, EVERYBODIIIHHH UDAH APDET YA YANG CHAP 11/END YA?
1. Chapter 1

_Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemo'ohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 _._

 **WEDDING HELL.**

.

.

 **An Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 _*Untuk ulang tahun sahabatku Renita nee-chan, dan juga ulang tahun Hinata Hyuuga)_

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Bersikap sopan**

 **dan jangan budayakan plagiat.**

 **Saya menerima kritik dan saran.**

 **.**

.

.

 **(Act : 1)**

.

 **Say hello to Mrs. Uchiha wanna be.**

 **.**

.

Makan malam romantis yang berada di _rooftop_ Uchiha Sky Tower sudah berakhir mencekam sejak detik pertama mereka bertemu.

.

Tidak pernah ada kata romantis jika menyangkut Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Mereka bersaing sejak bangku sekolahan. Mereka musuh sejak mereka belajar mengingat.

.

Sasuke tak menyukai Hinata karena menurutnya Hinata hanya boneka porselen bodoh yang selalu menjadi gadis baik-baik yang munafik. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik, yang murid tersopan dan naif, hal itu membuatnya muak setengah mati.

.

Sedang Hinata jelas membenci Sasuke karena sok cuek, dan sikap kurang ajar lelaki itu. Oh jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa si badung itu, hampir mengencani seluruh populasi wanita di kota ini.

.

Yang jelas Sasuke adalah biang onar. Dan biang-biang lainnya yang harusnya berada di jangkauan seratus meter.

.

Tapi lihat.

.

Gara-gara sesuatu yang konyol mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. Duduk di satu set kursi khusus. Dengan taburan bunga-bunga mawar dengan ditemani lilin-lilin wangi.

.

Memangnya mereka sedang apa?!

.

Syuting adegan drama picisan yang ratingnya selalu tinggi?!

.

Hinata tidak suka adegan romantis. Terutama saat bersama keparat yang satu ini.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui ide konyol ini," Hinata melirik Sasuke di balik gelas anggur yang dimainkan di depan wajah, lalu menyesap isinya setelah menghirup aroma _red_ _wine_ yang ia tahu kualitas terbaik.

.

Sasuke mendengus, "Seperti kau punya pilihan saja," sindirnya sarkastis.

.

"Memang." Hinata memotong dingin. "Jika ada Uchiha yang akan kunikahi, yang pasti kau bukanlah salah satunya."

.

"Tch! Sombong sekali." Sasuke mencemooh, "Ini bukan drama!"

.

Hinata tertawa sarkastis. Jenis tawa mengejek yang membuat Sasuke ingin menggulingkan meja dan menjambak rambut Hinata yang tergerai menawan seperti para wanita bangsawan di era Heian.

.

"Kau yang bermain drama, Sasuke-san!" Telunjuk Hinata teracung di samping gelas yang digenggamnya, menunjuk dada Sasuke dengan kuku panjang terawat yang dipulas sapuan kuteks berwarna _nude light_ _peach_.

.

Sasuke mendengus, memberikan senyum setan dan dagu terangkat dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Matanya menyorot tajam, mengintimidasi gerakan gadis itu.

Lelaki itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan jijik sekaligus menghina, "Lalu akan kau sebut apa hubunganmu dengan Neji, heh-?" Senyum culas lagi-lagi diperlihatkan Sasuke.

.

Dia puas melihat wajah sakit hati dan juga tertekan meski itu hanya sepersekian detik sebelum Hinata juga memberikan Sasuke tatapan maut.

.

Sebuah tatapan berani yang tepat menghujam manik mata kelam miliknya, dan berbicara sambil tersenyum sama culasnya, "Setidaknya aku tidak pernah tergila-gila kepada wanita yang nyata-nyata mencintai kakakku lalu kini justru menjadi saudara iparku."

.

Sialan!

.

Sasuke habis kesabaran. Berbincang dengan Hinata adalah kesia-siaan.

.

Ini semua omong kosong.

 _Bullshit!_

Dan ia jelas-jelas merasa tolol kenapa bersedia bertemu dengan rival abadinya. Musuh bebuyutannya.

.

Bangsat si muka boneka Hinata Hyuuga!

.

"Kau tahu Hinata?!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kasihan yang terasa mengoyak sisi ego Hinata, "Aku kasihan padamu. Ayahmu begitu ambisius, dan Neji telah menikah dengan orang lain. Kau hanya wanita munafik yang berlindung dengan kesombonganmu sendiri."

.

Hinata menggigit bagian pipi dalamnya. Menahan hasrat untuk menangis akan segala hinaan Sasuke. Tapi ia berlindung di balik topeng tegar dan kesombongan. Dia tersenyum jumawa, "Kau juga sepertiku Sasuke- _san_."

.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya, berjuang meredam emosinya yang membara. "Kita berbeda, tentu saja." Sasuke memberikan senyum setan, "Aku bisa menikah dengan siapapun. Tapi kau-" Sasuke menahan kata-katanya, "Hanya bisa menikah _denganku_. Kasihan sekali bukan?!" Nada sarkasme Sasuke membuat jantung Hinata berdenyut nyeri.

.

Demi Tuhan!

Semua hanya karena surat wasiat sialan kakeknya, Hyuuga Hiroshi.

.

"Aku tidak akan rugi." Kata Hinata setelah mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali fokus menampilkan muka ramah sekaligus cantik. "Aku akan bahagia tanpa dirimu." Hinata tersenyum angkuh.

.

.

Apa yang paling dibenci Sasuke dari Hinata?

.

Jawabannya cuma satu.

.

Hinata itu pintar. Terlalu pintar memancing perasaan dan memainkannya seperti sebuah tanah liat. Bebas diremas lalu dibentuk lagi. Dan Sasuke benci setengah mati terhadap kemampuan Hinata itu.

.

Cantik dan pintar.

Kombinasi mematikan dan Sasuke tahu sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa mengendalikan Hinata. Si setan licik nomor satu. Karena setan licik nomor dua jelas milik Itachi.

.

Sasuke mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati, karena ini satu-satunya cara membuat mata Fugaku terbuka dan bersedia memberikan jabatan penting di perusahaan utama. Bukan berakhir di cabang dan membuatnya terdepak dari bursa putra mahkota. Ia tahu betul jika pernikahan ini gagal, maka dia sendiri yang bakal repot.

.

Dan membiarkan Hinata tertawa-tawa bahagia?! Oh, mimpi saja.

.

Tidak sekalipun hal itu mampir di kepala Sasuke. Dan Sasuke bersumpah akan membuat wanita sialan itu mengemis belas kasihan padanya. Hinata harus menderita. Terutama karena wanita itulah yang membuat rencana Itachi mendekati Ino berjalan mulus. Hingga membuat kakak yang ia benci itu menikahi sang cinta pertama.

.

Bangsat si Hyuuga!

.

Lalu Sasuke meraih gelas kristal yang di dalamnya berisi cairan bening berwarna kehijauan. Dia tidak suka _wine_.

.

Sasuke suka yang lebih keras dan pahit. Martini jelas lebih baik ketimbang _red_ _wine_ tahun 1989.

.

Dengan sekali teguk ia menghabiskan gelasnya. Rasa panas dan juga pahit meluncur dengan cepat melalui tenggorokannya. Membakar segala kebenciannya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih membara. Perasaan ingin menghancurkan. Dengan mantap ia berkata,

.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

.

Dan Hinata tertawa sumbang. Menertawai takdir yang begitu apik memainkan parodi kehidupannya.

.

Lihat, lelaki yang ia benci baru saja melamarnya dengan cara paling spektakuler, karena Sasuke begitu saja melemparkan satu kotak beludru berwarna hitam dengan logo Tiffani & co.

.

 _Melempar! Catat itu baik-baik._

.

Tidak ada adegan bertekuk lutut dan juga nada penuh kelembutan memintanya sebagai istri. Keparat Uchiha busuk!

.

Hinata mengatupkan rahangnya, memberikan kerlingan malas, lalu membuka kotaknya, sebuah cincin sederhana dengan batu _black opal platinum_ berukuran fantastis bertengger angkuh di atasnya. Tipikal Sasuke, sendirian, angkuh, mempesona dan mahal.

.

Hinata mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotaknya dan menelusupkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

.

.

Begitu pas. Seolah tercipta untuknya.

.

Hinata tersenyum miris. Inilah akhirnya. Dia bertekuk lutut terhadap takdir. Ia tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, melainkan dengan orang yang ia benci setengah mati.

.

Cahanya membiaskan black opal yang berada di jarinya. Kadang toska, kadang biru jernih dan kadang emas, kadang terlihat seperti bara api.

.

"Kenapa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa justru mendengus kecil dan memberikan _devil_ _smirk_.

.

Inilah hal aneh tapi nyata yang mereka lakukan setiap hari. Saling memahami dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan akal logika. Sasuke tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud Hinata dengan pertanyaan non-spesifik seperti barusan, _'kenapa?'_

.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut, "Karena batu itu seperti dirimu. Terlalu banyak warna karena pembiasan cahaya. Rapuh, indah, manipulatif."

.

Hinata tersenyum. Kali ini tampak tulus sekaligus tanpa beban yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdesir. Pria itu belum pernah sekalipun melihat Hinata yang tersenyum tulus dan sederhana seperti beberapa detik yang lalu, dan rasanya seperti berhalusinasi. Tapi deheman Hinata membuatnya percaya kalau barusan memang nyata adanya.

.

"Ehemm..." Hinata memutus tatapan intens Sasuke yang membuatnya seketika merona. Ia harus menjaga perasaannya dari monster jahat seperti Sasuke. Dia tak ingin GR karena tatapan Sasuke yang seolah terpesona padanya. Jangan lupakan jika Sasuke adalah lelaki pecinta wanita. "Jadi Sasuke-san, apakah kita mencapai _kesepakatan_?"

.

Sasuke memincingkan mata mendengar kata sepakat yang dilontarkan Hinata, merasa tersinggung karena hal itu. "Jika kau memikirkan untuk kawin kontrak denganku maka kau harus membersihkan otakmu dulu, Hyuuga!"

.

Hinata terkesiap sebentar atas fakta bahwa _hal itu_ sempat mapir dalam epala cantiknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu kalau itu yang menari-nari dalam otakmu."

.

Hinata tersenyum masam, "Kau-" kalimatnya terputus.

 _-membaca pikiranku?_

Sambungnya dalam hati.

.

"Kalau kau pikir, aku bisa membaca pikiran, maka kau harus berkonsultasi ke spesialis kejiwaan. Kau terlalu mudah dibaca. Itulah yang membuatmu seperti orang tolol." Sasuke memundurkan kursi lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia berdiri untuk memandang Hinata dengan pandangan muak yang kentara.

.

"Kalau aku orang tolol maka kau adalah lelaki idiot yang justru mau repot memberikanku benda mahal _sialan_ ini." Hinata ikut berdiri.

.

Sasuke maju selangkah. Mukanya merah, alisnya naik sebelah dengan cara sexy yang begitu mengusik Hinata.

.

Hinata merasa tertantang maju selangkah hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa jarak mereka hanya sejengkal, "Apa?!" Hinata menyahut ketika mata mereka bertatapan dengan tajam.

.

Sasuke mendengus, "Apakah kita akan meghabiskan waktu seperti ini, hn?!"

.

Hinata menggeram, "Kau pikir bagaimana seharusnya, ha?!"

.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis, dengan sigap segera meraih kepala Hinata membuat gadis itu mendongak dan membuat gadis itu nyaris memekik saat tanpa sadar mulutnya ceriwisnya bungkam. Tersegel.

.

Karena bibir Sasuke dengan sadis telah memakan bibirnya yang wangi anggur. Hinata yang terkejut dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke yang mendadak seperti sebuah tiang mercusuar. Begitu kuat dan membuatnya tak berdaya.

.

Lumatan itu begitu melenakan. Intens, basah, panas dan frustasi.

.

Hinata tanpa sadar tak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam ritme bibir mereka, membiarkan lidah Sasuke membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Lalu menyeretnya untuk jatuh dalam sesuatu yang tak bernama.

.

Membuat Hinata tanpa sadar mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Dan setelah pagutan mereka berhenti, mereka saling mendekatkan dahi. Terengah dalam sensasi asing yang tak pernah mereka sadari. Meraup satu udara bersama-sama.

.

"Kau lihat, itulah yang harusnya kudapatkan setelah kau memasukkan cincinku ke jarimu." Bisik Sasuke sebelum mengecup pelan bibir tunangannya.

.

Ya, kali ini Hinata menyadari perubahan suara Sasuke yang lebih lembut.

.

"Dan apakah kau masih ingin menyiksaku di malam dingin seperti ini?!" Nada sinis Hinata terdengar seperti rajukan manja di telinga Sasuke.

.

"Hn?!" Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, "Lagipula kau memang sengaja datang minta kuterkam, hn?!,"

.

Tangan Hinata dengan lancang menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke hingga jarak hidung mereka hanya seruas jari, membuat Sasuke mencium lagi antara wangi anggur, dan wangi bunga yang menguar dari tubuh molek Hinata. "Kau adalah bangsat yang mengirimiku _backless coctail_ _dress_ ini kan?!"

.

Pertanyaan yang dibalas pertanyaan. Kapan mereka dapat berkata tanpa menyertakan tanda seru? Mereka tak pernah berhenti untuk tidak berkelahi. Lagipula mereka punya _charmistry_ utuk saling mengalahkan.

.

Dan itu terdengar masuk akal.

.

Lebih masuk akal lagi saat Sasuke memberinya jas untuk menutupi punggung Hinata. Dan rangkulan Sasuke yang mengantar mereka untuk pulang.

.

 *****break*****

.

.

A/n:

Hai..

Ini bonus tahun baru ya. Sasuhina.

Ngerasa familiar nggak?

Yups, fict ini emang pernah dan sedang on going di wattpad. Karena banyak yang komplain karena nggak bisa baca di ffn jadinya aku sumon fict ini ke sini.

Rencananya dibuat 7 act. Konsepnya mirip ama GID, mini series gitu. Jadi loncat-loncat trus ringan. Karena aku sadar, yang ringan itu mudah dapet perhatian daripada yang berat-berat.

Betewe ada yang ngrasa tulisanku lebih rapi nggak?

Hehehe..

Aku berusaha banget nggak tipo. Itu salah satu resolusiku tahun ini. Kayaknya sih ada progress, *smirk.

Trus aku mo bilang ; "happy new year minna- semoga tahun depan kita bisa berjumpa lebih sering lagi."

.

Salam hangat

Poochan.

Ojigi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

.

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemoohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

.

* * *

 _Wellcome to reading-_

.

 **WEDDING HELL.**

 **.**

 **An Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Act • 2)**

 **.**

 **You're a fire. I'm a gasoline.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Tahu apa yang paling dibenci Sasuke sekarang?

.

Terjebak dalam segala tetek bengek protokoler ala bangsawan Hyuuga. Bahkan segala hal yang harusnya sederhana selalu menjadi rumit dan memuakkan.

.

Ada apa dengan upacara minum teh? Untuk apa dia harus datang? Pun dengan hakama yang terasa asing di tubuhnya demi sesuatu yang semu berupa perayaan pertunangannya.

.

Apanya yang perlu dirayakan? Hanya karena Sasuke berhasil menyematkan cincin mahal di cincin anak gadisnya lalu Hyuuga Hiashi memberikan _previlage_ khusus untuknya menuju kediaman besar utama.

.

Sasuke benci berada di tempat itu. Rumah induk besar dengan arsitektur jepang kuno. Dengan pintu shoji dan lengkap dengan taman zen yang memiliki sumber air alami.

.

Perasaan tertekan itu begitu menghimpitnya. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Hinata setiap harinya? Tertekan, dan terintimidasi oleh darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

.

Hinata hanya boneka untuk klannya. Dia ditekan hingga memenuhi semua standar untuk menjadi pewaris. Dia diberi contoh dan acuan untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Kasian sekali. Perempuan itu tidak boleh menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

Dalam perjalanannya di atas lantai kayu menuju selasar utama, dia mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Membayangkan bagaimana mereka menciptakan seorang pewaris yang pandai alat musik, pandai olah raga, pandai bersopan-santun, pandai dalam bidang akademik.

.

 _Dan juga pandai menyematkan topeng._ Imbuh Sasuke dalam hati.

.

Hinata tidak punya teman. Maksudnya benar-benar teman sejati. Dia hanya punya dirinya sendiri untuk bertahan di gelapnya dunia yang ia miliki.

.

Ketika anak seusianya sibuk berkenalan dengan lawan jenis, Hinata diajarkan untuk tahan segala rasa sakit berupa penolakan ayahnya, dan juga strategi bisnis utama klan Hyuuga.

.

Dia dipisahkan dari ibunya.

Dia dilarang jatuh cinta.

Dia dilarang untuk mencintai.

Dia dilarang untuk bahagia.

.

Ketika umurnya tujuh belas tahun, dia menyerahkan harta berharganya pada sang sepupu yang dicintai dan dianggapnya punya kans untuk menjadi suaminya, justru dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan konyol.

.

Dia sudah dijodohkan.

.

Dia akan menjadi pionir sejarah atas pernikahan mega klan. Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

.

Karena itulah ia benci setengah mati pada semua Uchiha. Terutama Uchiha Sasuke si keparat.

.

Hinata punya pemikiran yang benar-benar lihai. Ketika ia melihat peluang untuk menikahi Itachi maka ia menutup kemungkinan itu dengan menjerumuskan Ino menjadi kekasih Uchiha utama itu.

.

Dia takkan bisa mengatasi Itachi. Terlalu muluk jika ia bisa menjadi orang merdeka dan memiliki kebebasannya sendiri. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa melanggar semua aturan.

.

Dan jelas itu Sasuke.

.

Kenyataan Sasukelah yang bisa menolongnya justru mengoyak egonya.

.

Tapi rasanya dia lega.

.

Meski Sasuke adalah musuhnya, tapi Hinata kenal siapa Sasuke. Bukan pria asing bernama Itachi yang merupakan prodigy Uchiha. Bukan lelaki boneka seperti nasibnya.

.

Sasuke dipersilakan duduk di ruang istirahat, menunggu.

.

Matanya berkeliaran menatap setiap benda di ruangan itu. Ada lukisan ikan koi dan juga bunga lotus. Dan sebuah potret besar keluarga souke Hyuuga. Seorang perempuan anggun, ayah yang terlihat dingin berkharisma, anak gadis berseragam SMP yang ia kenali sebagai musuhnya dan seorang gadis kecil dengan seragam SD yang tampak identik dengan Hinata. Namun ada dua hal berbeda dari Hinata sekarang dan Hinata yang ada di foto itu.

Tak ada rona merah. Hanya mata yang menyiratkan kebencian.

.

Oh tentu saja.

.

Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di kala SMP.

.

Kegilaan ini dimulai. Itachi dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata dengan lihai mengumpankan sahabat sekaligus gebetan Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka ke Itachi.

.

Dan dimulainya perpisahan Hinata dengan sang pelindung, Neji Hyuuga.

.

Siapa yang patut di salahkan, oh tentu saja keluarga Uchiha yang justru menyambut antusias perjodohan _multy_ _culture_ itu.

.

Suara derak kayu dan gesekan kain membuat bahu Sasuke menegang. Sesaat setelah Sasuke duduk dengan sikap sempurna, pintu shoji terbuka.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi sang agung tiba, lengkap dengan hakama hitamnya yang polos dan sederhana namun tampak mahal. Pria tua itu tampak begitu berwibawa dan membuat orang selalu didera rasa segan kepadanya.

.

Pria itu duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke menundukkan kepala hormat sebentar lalu menatap muka sang agung dengan pandangan datar.

.

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata sebentar, lalu memamerkan senyum palsu yang membuat Sasuke teringat akan Hinata. Oh tentu saja karena mereka keluarga.

.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Hinata memilihmu."

.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya. Anehnya dia bisa merasakan aura penolakan orang tua Hinata. Tapi ia tak ingin terpancing. Jadi dia memasang wajah datarnya sebisa mungkin. Lalu menyahut dengan intonasi normal,

.

"Kadang, kita bisa menekan ego kita sampai ke titik nol. Hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali prestisi yang lebih besar. Saya yakin, Hinata telah melampaui hal ini." Jawab Sasuke tenang ada senyum yang begitu tipis menyungging dingin di wajah tampannya.

.

Hiashi tersenyum jumawa, "Dengan menghilangkan kesempatan menjadi pertama dan memilih pilihan kedua."

.

Ah-

Sialan si tua bangka ini. Menolaknya hanya karena dia anak kedua?! Bangsat!

.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis, "Di keluarga kami tidak mengenal pertama dan kedua, Tuanku."

.

Ada jeda hening, lalu Sasuke menambahkan.

.

"Kami selalu mengukur berdasarkan keberhasilan mendapatkan sesuatu. Apa yang anda pikirkan tentang hal itu?"

.

Hiashi terkekeh dengan suara rendah, "Ah, aku melihat betapa miripnya kalian."

.

Sasuke mengernyit.

.

"Kau dan Hinata." Hiashi menjelaskan, "Seperti kegelapan dan cahaya. Kalian akan saling melenyapkan."

.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Pun ada kala dimana gelap bertemu dengan cahaya, Tuan. Dan manusia lebih memuja ketika kami bertemu."

.

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja. Enggan mengakui jikalau calon menantunya begitu piawai merusak aliran emosinya. Sepertinya ada alasan kuat mengapa Hinata lebih tertarik menghabisi Uchiha yang ini ketimbang si sulung.

.

" _Senja_ hari, dan saat _fajar_. Keduanya adalah waktu kegelapan dan cahaya bertemu. Bukankah itu indah, Tuanku?"

Dan Hiashi tak dapat menahan rasa tidak sukanya yang mencuat tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu menarik napas, "Aku bisa membaca ambisimu anak muda."

.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya di atas meja. Seperti menggambar pola-pola abstrak.

.

"Cinta adalah kata kerja, Tuanku. Sama seperti perang. Kita perlu strategi, kita perlu berjuang dan juga perlu pengakuan."

.

Hiashi menatap lekat-lekat calon menantunya. "Kau makin mirip Hinata. Hinata juga berusaha terlalu keras." Hiashi memulai. "Terutama sejak adik tirinya lahir."

.

Dan Sasuke merasa jantungnya tercubit saat tahu kenyataan itu. Ada kesan tidak nyaman.

.

"Ibu Hinata meninggal karena sakit ketika umunya dua tahun." Hiashi tahu Sasuke cukup layak mendengar cerita ini, "Ia baru tahu kalau Mayumi adalah ibu tirinya ketika adiknya lahir."

.

Sasuke menyimak dengan baik.

.

"Menjadi yang terbaik untuk dapat perhatian adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Ia menjadi jauh tak terjangkau. Bahkan oleh tanganku sendiri."

.

Ada sebuah nada sedih dari kalimat Hiashi sang agung. Bahwa ia tak benar-benar mengenal anaknya.

.

Dan Sasuke mencemo'oh pilihan kata-kata Hiashi. Karena pria itu mencoba membuat Sasuke simpati.

.

Ayolah.

.

Sasuke tidak bodoh. Yang sebenarnya terjadi tidaklah seperti itu. Ia tahu pasti kenapa keadaan memaksa Hinata untuk menjadi manusia yang tak terjangkau. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah musuh Hinata seumur hidup. Tentu saja cerita kronologi dari Hiashi terlalu mengada-ada.

.

Musuh yang berwawasan adalah musuh yang tahu celah terkecil yang bisa diambilnya untuk sekedar menjatuhkan sang lawan. Sebutlah ia stalker atau sesuatu yang lebih kejam dari itu, mata-mata, sniper atau all you name it, yang pasti ia sudah hapal seluk beluk Hinata sampai ke akarnya hanya untuk memenangkan war-nya dengan sang seteru.

.

Bahkan ia lebih tahu Hinata ketimbang mengetahui dirinya sendiri.

.

Sampai-sampai banyak teman kencannya yang salah paham dan memilih mengakhiri hubungan karena obsesi Sasuke yang satu itu.

.

Obsesi yang Sasuke miliki, justru malah terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang gagal mendapatkan perhatian ceweknya dan berakhir dengan mencari-cari perkara supaya bertemu setiap hari meski cuma adu mulut.

.

Namun Sasuke tidak terlalu menyenangi kemungkinan Hiashi beraliansi dengannya. Dia tidak suka mencurangi Hinata. Meski Hinata tidak berpikiran demikian.

.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa Saat. Dari ekor mata Sasuke tahu Hiashi mendesah.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, Tuanku. Saya telah memutuskan untuk mempercepat pernikahan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Saya sudah mendaftarkan akta nikah kami ke departemen kependudukan Jepang kemarin."

"Berani sekali kau!" Muka Hiashi memerah karena marah, tatapan tajamnya memanaskan suasana.

Namun dengan tenang Sasuke menatap mertuanya sambil tersenyum, "Maafkan saya, Tou-sama."

.

Hiashi meradang hingga kehabisan kata-kata. Tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Semua perbendaharaan kata-kata kasar hendak keluar dari kerongkongannya. Tapi laki-laki tua nomor satu Hyuuga itu lebih memilih untuk mengetatkan rahang. Menelan semua sumpah serapahnya demi menjaga martabatnya yang ia junjung tinggi daripada nyawa.

Dan Sasuke tahu itu dengan telak. Karena buah takkan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Ketika ia mengenal Hinata, maka ia juga mengenal Hiashi.

.

.

Sreeekkk-

.

Pintu shoji terbuka kembali. Hyuuga Hinata, dengan rambut berkibar dan dada yang naik turun datang dengan napas tersengal.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, dengan aura dingin tanpa memandang mertuanya dia berkata, "Nah, Tou-sama. Aku mau istriku pulang ke rumahnya." Ada nada kurang ajar ketika Sasuke menyebut kata istri.

Lelaki di belakang Hinata terkesiap. Namun berapa detik kemudian lelaki jangkung berambut panjang itu tersenyum sedih. Sudah waktunya, sang putri pergi dari istana.

Sementara itu Hinata mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Merasa emosinya membengkak hingga nyaris meledak, saat disadarinya dengan tanpa sopan santun juga tampang kurang ajarnya lelaki itu bicara tanpa melihat tetua Hyuuga. Lalu ngomong seenaknya dengan nada meremehkan seperti, ' _Nah, Tou-sama. Aku mau istriku pulang ke rumahnya_.'

Apa-apaan itu ha?!

Dipikirnya Hinata akan sudi memasuki kastil penuh dosa si Uchiha busuk itu?! Terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun ia akan menuruti kemauan serigala jahat itu.

Sasuke bergerak. Menundukkan sebentar kepalanya lalu bangkit. Dengan ketenangan yang dimiliki oleh singa lapar, ia menatap Hinata sambil menyeringai. "Hime-chan. Harusnya aku menyampaikan ini lebih cepat. Tapi aku sibuk. Jadi bisakah kau menurut saja?"

Hinata berdecih sambil memalingkan muka. Tapi tangan kuat Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menariknya dalam sentakan kuat hingga Hinata dibuat jatuh kepelukan sang iblis Uchiha.

Sasuke memberikan Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata, yang juga assisten Sang Agung Hiashi sebuah senyum culas,

"Oh, iya. Sebelumnya mungkin aku harus berguru padamu, bagaimana _menyenangkan_ istriku." Ada nada satir dalam kalimat Sasuke serta sinar yang sarat kecemburuan ketika Neji menatap mata kelam milik lelakinya Hinata.

.

Bajingan si Uchiha!

Di mana otaknya ketika melontarkan kalimat laknat itu?!

.

Hinata terkesiap, lalu tangannya tanpa sadar melayang menuju pipi Sasuke. Sayangnya sebelum jemari lentiknya sanggup memberikan tamparan kepada si bangsat Uchiha, tangan Sasuke lebih gesit menahan jemari lentik itu sejengkal di wajah aristrokat Uchiha yang lebih banyak diadopsi dari belahan barat bumi.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, mendekatkan jemari Hinata yang nyaris menamparnya ke depan mulut dan menciumnya penuh pemujaan.

Hinata mendongak, matanya berkilat berani, tidak peduli di mana dia sekarang, "Apa-apaan ini?!" Ujarnya murka.

.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Sayangku. Kita seharusnya bersiap untuk mengadakan pesta. Bukan malah di sini."

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Masuk. Dalam. Mansion. Uchiha."

Sasuke berdecak, lalu nyengir tanpa dosa yang sangat dibuat-buat, "Oh-, aku belum cerita ya? Aku tidak tinggal di mansion."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, " _Pardon?_ "

Sasuke menatap Neji sambil menyeringai, "Sesuai seleramu, _my queen_. Kita tinggal di langit."

.

 *****Wedding Hell*****

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tahu diri. Sebagai anak kedua dia takkan bisa melampaui kakak kandungnya yang nyaris sempurna.

Dulu...

Dulu sekali. Ia meradang ketika Itachi pernah mengatainya tolol. Karena ia begitu membenci Hinata yang terpaksa membuatnya bekerja keras mempertahankan posisinya sebagai juara umum. Sering kali, tanpa di duga, jumlah nilai mereka sama dan memaksa pihak sekolah mengumkan juara umum ganda!

.

Demi Tuhan!

Sasuke benci tawa ejekan Itachi yang mengatainya bahwa ia dan Hinata mungkin ditakdirkan bersama.

Ditakdirkan bersama adalah frasa yang begitu mengerikan untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan kini frasa itu justru tampak sebagai lelucon konyol yang nyata adanya.

Sasuke yang membenci Hinata disebut Itachi sebagai bentuk tsundere love. Bah- apa-apaan itu. Sasuke tak merasa mencintai Hinata.

.

Sungguh!

Tapi kenapa egonya berubah menjadi sekumpulan banteng mengamuk jika bertemu Hinata bersama mantan kekasihnya. Si ajudan Hiashi yang merupakan sepupu Hinata, lelaki bishounen semacam Neji Hyuuga?!

Sasuke memahami, membawa Hinata adalah suatu beban berat yang sewaktu-waktu meledak dan menghancurkan rencananya. Seperti sebuah permainan lego, butuh kesabaran, ketelitian dan kerja keras.

.

Dan Sasuke akan mendapat kepuasan jika kepingan kecil lego yang dimainkannya membentuk sesuatu yang nyata. Bernama Uchiha Enterprize.

Jadi ketika ia berhasil meminang Hinata dan menunjukkan akta pernikahannya yang sudah ia catatatkan di departemen kependudukan jepang, Sasuke yang terbiasa hidup bebas memilih sebuah kondominium mewah untuk Hinata. Dan bukan sembarangan kondo. Tapi Sasuke memilih yang paling eksklusif berupa penthouse tiga lantai.

Hinata melirik jengah ketika Sasuke menggiringnya ke lift khusus dan menekan tombol P berwarna keemasan. Dan makin kesal saat Sasuke memberinya senyum setan yang menambah kadar ke-bad boy-an lelaki Uchiha itu.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang tampak begitu tenang, Sasuke justru pribadi kompleks yang lebih memiliki sikap domiman yang arogan dan mudah tersulut emosi. Memilih Sasuke ibarat pemiliki bom dengan limit waktu otomatis yang akan meledak begitu Hinata keliru menganbil langkah.

.

Ting!

.

Begitu lift terbuka, yang dilihat oleh Hinata adalah sebuah ruangan luas menghadap sungai Arakawa. Semua dindingnya adalah kaca ryban berkualitas terbaik.

Hinata membuka pintu geser transparan dan merasakan angin musim panas menerpa wajahnya.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan membiarkan rambut Hinata berterbangan di udara.

.

Hinata adalah malaikat yang dibuang dari langit. Karena dia berdosa membuat seorang iblis seperti dirinya harus bertekuk lutut dan memohon perhatian.

Malaikat jahat yang membuat tubuh Sasuke panas dengan melihat siluet sepasang dalaman VS (Victoria Secret) berwarna hitam yang digunakannya dibalik gaun sifon berwarna pale lilac.

Sasuke tak bisa lagi mengendalikan tangan kokohnya yang telah meraih pinggang Hyuuga jelita.

.

"Kau-" Hinata tercekat saat melihat mata Sasuke yang berkabut akan gairah.

"Apa?!" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Bajingan!" Hinata mengumpat ketika ia menyadari tangan Sasuke yang satunya telah merambat naik ke pahanya.

"Emang!" Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya yang bebas lalu menyentak hingga merobek paksa gaun sifon selutut yang kemarin baru saja dibeli Hinata.

.

Mata Hinata melebar. Ada amarah yang membakar hebat dadanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bodoh. Ia segera mencengkeram kedua tangan Hinata dalam satu cakupan besar sebelah tangannya.

Hinata meronta hingga tangannya nyeri. Tapi tak membuat Sasuke bergeming. Malah justru membuatnya terikat di belakang punggung dengan simpul mematikan dari dasi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan perasaan meluap hingga membuat wanita itu kewalahan.

Menyerang Hinata sekarang adalah sebuah momen yang tepat. Mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri sekarang. Dan bahkan Tuhanpun tak dapat menyangkalnya.

Sasuke telah bermain dengan kedua payudara sintal milik istrinya. Membuat wanita itu melayang dan melenguh di bawahnya. Tapi Sasuke ingin lebih.

Lebih diakui. Egonya sebagai lelaki membuatnya menyeringai.

Perang baru saja di mulai.

.

 ******wedding hell******

.

"Teriakkan namaku Hinata!" Sasuke sudah memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang panas Hinata, membuat Hinata basah dengan satu gerakan kecil menggoda area g-spotnya.

Namun Hinata masih bungkam. Hanya sesekali memejamkan mata menikmati hujaman kenikmatan Sasuke.

"Teriakkan aku!" Sasuke menggeram di telinga wanita Hyuuga itu, lalu dengan culas menjilat cupingnya dengan harapan membangkitkan sisi sensualitas musuh bebuyutannya.

Hinata masih bungkam. Menggigit lidahnya sendiri demi egonya yang melebihi Burj Khalifa. Tidak. Dia takkan menyerahkan harta terakhirnya - harga dirinya, kepada Sasuke 'berengsek' Uchiha.

"Akh-" Hinata akhirnya memekik saat satu jari lagi masuk dalam inti hidupnya. Membuatnya terpaksa membuang harga dirinya ke laut Cina Selatan.

" Ja-jangan!" Hinata memohon ampunan Sasuke.

"Katakan. Atau siksaan ini akan terus berlanjut." Ancam Sasuke dengan seringai nakalnya yang tampak luar biasa sexy.

"Sa-Sasu- enggghhhhh" Sasuke menyeringai, menarik kaitan bra milik Hinata dengan sekali sentakan hingga terlepas. Dan dengan buas menyerang payudara Hinata.

"Akh- " Hinata memekik. Terutama saat lidah panas Sasuke menyapu ujung puting payudaranya. Dan dua jarinya sudah memporak-porandakan segala akal sehatnya menjadi remah-remah.

"Katakan!" Sasuke mendesak. Matanya juga gelap, tapi enggan memberikan Hinata apa yang wanita itu inginkan.

"Eengghhhh, Sa-Sasuuuuhhh..." Hinata menggelinjang hebat. Merasa intinya berdenyut intens dan Sasuke dengan kurang ajarnya masih berniat menghajarnya lagi.

Jari Sasuke justru bergerak lambat. Karena Sasuke tidak memberikan apa yang Hinata inginkan yaitu kepuasan. Tidak semudah itu, tentu saja.

"Sasuke, tolong-" Hinata tercekat oleh kabut gairahnya sendiri, dan merengek kepada Sasuke supaya dikasihani.

Dan Sasuke bukan pria bodoh yang tak mengerti permintaan Hinata. Tapi ia masih ingin bermain. Ingin agar Hinata benar-benar memohon kepadanya. Dengan culas Sasuke menghentikan gerakan dan membuat wanitanya merengek.

"Sasukeee~"

.

Suara panggilan Hinata membuatnya memberikan apa yang Hinata inginkan. Memberikan sebuah kepuasan yang ia yakin hanya bisa dilakukannya dan bukan lelaki lain.

.

"Sasuke!" Hinata memekik saat merasakan gelombang tsunami menyapu dirinya, menyapu segala kesadarannya, dan menenggelamkannya dalam orgasme yang begitu menakjubkan.

Sambil memejamkan mata, Hinata mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Dadanya yang menggoda naik turun. Dan Sasuke tahu mengapa ia tak bisa melepaskan perempuan ini. Tidak dengan hasrat menggebu seperti sekarang.

Hinata terkulai tak bertenaga setelah satu babak pembuka. Sasuke masih berusaha tetap tenang dan memegang kendali. Ibarat api, ia menginginkan api yang merembet perlahan tapi dengan ledakan dasyat di akhir.

.

Hinata masihlah menggoda dengan aroma dan aura sensual yang tak bisa dielakkan Sasuke. Peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya yang kini tampak mengkilat di bawah lampu kristal yang menggantung indah tepat di atas karpet tebal kamar Sasuke.

Inilah yang membuat Sasuke benci setengah mati. Hinata dengan tatapan tajamnya serta mulutnya yang siap menggores ego Sasuke seperti kunai yang baru diasah yang justru bisa mengakibatkan dia ereksi. Lucunya segala perdebatan mereka seperti sebuah diskusi menarik bagi Sasuke. Dan menjadi musuh adalah gambaran jelas di antara keduanya.

"Bagimana rasanya?" Sasuke berbisik lirih penuh dengan aura menggoda,

.

Rasanya?

 _Luar biasa_.

.

Tapi Hinata lebih suka menggigit lidahnya sendiri supaya tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun untuk keberhasilan Sasuke membuatnya klimaks.

Anehnya meski ia tahu kalau Sasuke baru saja menggodanya kembali. Bahkan lihatlah keadaan yang ada sekarang. Hinata telah sepenuhnya telanjang. Menyatu dengan warna krem karpet bulu di dalam kamar Sasuke, dan warna rambutnya yang kontras dari karpet mahal itu seperti sebuah _wallpaper_ tiga dimensi yang salah tempat.

...

..

.

Sasuke tahu, di mana tempat Hinata yang seharusnya, di atas ranjanganya.

Dia mendekat ke arah kening Hinata. Menatapnya penuh cinta, hanya saat mata wanitanya terpejam erat. Menembus batas mimpi.

Dalam hening ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata, sebelum ia meletakkan hati-hati wanita itu, ia berbisik..

"Sleep tight, ma'wifey..."

 ******break******

A/n:

Hola~

Kenapa saya pilih judul i'm a fire you're a gasoline? Soalnya Sasuke itu ibarat api, siap membakar apapun, termasuk gairahnya kepada yayang Hinata. Dan yayang Hime itu gasoline alias bensin, yang bikin Sasuke tuh makin berkobar aja gitu. Dia bisa membuat Sasuke lepas kendali dan makin greng #olala, bahasa saya.

.

Eniwei, kayaknya saya kok rada tergelitik sama salah satu atau mungkin banyak yang menanyakan gender saya. FYI i'm a women ya guysss- twinty something gituh. Daripada saya dipanggil Author atau Mimin, saya lebih suka dipanggil Poo.

.

Chap depan flahback ya,

Yang sabar, tapi kalo saya lupa ya mohon diingetin, ditagih gituh...

Soalnya saya itu pikunan :p

.

Ya wes lah-

Salam sayang,

Poochan


	3. Chapter 3

_Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

 _._

* * *

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemoohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 **.**

 **WEDDING HELL.**

 **.**

 **An Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

Bersikap sopan

dan jangan budayakan plagiat.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Act • 3)**

 **.**

 **I'm cold to the Freze**

 **.**

.

Inilah yang Hinata benci dari kalangan borjuis Uchiha. Mereka saling pamer apa yang di miliki sekarang. Dan mereka tidak tabu memperkenalkan para selingkuhan kepada kerabatnya sendiri.

.

Terlalu terbuka.

Terlalu vulgar.

Terlalu materealistis.

.

Mereka selalu melihat manusia dari cashingnya. Penampilan nomor satu. Karena itu setiap bagian Uchiha selalu saja tampak memukau.

.

Hinata benci berada di tempat di mana ajang pamer seperti sekarang.

.

Ia melihat pakaiannya sendiri. Sebuah kimono modern dengan belahan dada rendah dan belahan paha yang tinggi. Menampilkan sensualitas aristokrat dan juga sisi angkuh Hinata.

.

Mengukuhkan siapa dirinya. Bangsawan murni Jepang. Yang akan mengawinkan barat dan timur. Peradapan lampau dan modern. Dia adalah garis keturunan para Raja.

Boneka sempurna untuk klannya.

.

Ketika yang lain menggunakan gaun mewah ala barat. Maka Hinata datang dengan menggunakan kimono modern dengan kain yang hanya satu di dunia ini. Kain yang dilukis oleh seniman tradisional yang legendaris. Lalu dirancang oleh seorang jenius menjadi sebuah kimono sialan yang harus ia kenakan.

.

Memamerkan berapa yen yang melekat di tubuhnya.

.

Sasuke datang dengan baron tuxedo. Lengkap dengan dasi _bordeaux_ dan juga hem putih berkerah tinggi.

.

Hinata mengutuk siapapun yang merancang baju sialan yang dikenakan oleh seorang Sasuke yang begitu pas di tubuh pria itu.

.

Celananya menggantung pas dipinggul Sasuke dengan garis tegas namun terlihat nyaman dan memanjang membuat kaki Sasuke tampak begitu jenjang dan kokoh, pun begitu juga dengan atasan putih yang dibuat menurut bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang sudah sempurna. Sasuke memancarkan semua veromonnya, bahkan Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang bergelanyar di inti tubuhnya.

.

Terpesona. Tersihir.

.

Dan Hinata benci mengakuinya.

Dan dengan langkah yang begitu jumawa, Sasuke menghampirinya. Melingkarkan tangan nakalnya ke sekeliling pinggul sang hime- _sama_.

.

Dengan tenang Sasuke merendahkan kepala. Bibirnya nyaris menempel pada cuping telinga Hinata, berbisik pelan. "Sialan! Seharusnya kau dikamar saja."

.

Hinata tak tahan untuk tidak menyemburkan tawanya. Aneh sekali. Benar-benar aneh. Sasuke seperti seorang lelaki kasmaran yang sedang cemburu.

.

Dan sejenak waktu berhenti.

.

Sasuke tersihir oleh tawa renyah Hinata yang tak pernah diperlihatkan wanita itu kepadanya.

.

Tangannya reflek terulur, menyusuri pipi yang begitu menggoda untuk dikecup.

.

Rona merah menyebar sempurna ketika jemari Sasuke mengelusnya perlahan. Membuat pipi sang Ratu tampak seperti kue mochi rasa stawberry.

.

" _Every time you laugh.. I falling for you._ " Bisiknya mesra.

.

Hinata mengecup mesra janggut sang arjuna. "Haha.. _and you being a bastard who always make me mad everytime,_ " balasnya sambil berbisik tepat di wajah _hawt_ milik suaminya.

.

 ******wh******

.

Segala pusaran waktu tersedot ke belakang. Di mana keduanya bermula. Di dalam pendulum waktu yang bergerak mundur.

...

..

.

Jauh.. jauh sebelum mereka mengenal apa arti kata guru dan mengenyam pendidikan formal, Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu pertama kalinya dalam festival Tanabata.

.

 _Seperti biasa, Hyuuga Hiroshi dengan possesif dan juga muka datarnya menguarkan aura kharismatik yang begitu disegani. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil cucu pertamanya yang begitu imut dan cerdas. Sementara tangan yang satunya membawakan permen kapas yang disukai oleh cucunya._

 _._

 _Ada hal yang selalu menjadi pertanda kecil yang terjadi untuk sebuah takdir besar yang kelak akan menjadi nyata._

 _._

 _Hari itu, langit tiba-tiba hujan. Menyebalkan sekali bagi pria tua sepertinya yang benci basah. Jadi dia menepi di sebuah kios takoyaki._

 _._

 _Lalu pundaknya ditepuk pelan. Hiroshi menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati si aneh Obito yang tertawa bahagia._

 _._

 _Dan segalanya mengalir bagai sungai yang menuju hilir._

 _._

 _Obito Uchiha adalah pria tua yang kelebihan rasa humor. Baginya semua hal adalah lucu. Dan Hiroshi adalah kebalikannya, segala hal yang ia lihat adalah hal yang menyebalkan, kecuali cucu kesayangannya._

 _._

 _"Kau punya cucu yang imut."_

 _._

 _"Oh tentu saja!" Hiroshi menyombongkan diri._

 _._

 _"Aku juga punya cucu yang menyenangkan. Satunya berumur delapan tahun dan luar biasa cerdas dalam bidang akademik. Dan satunya berusia empat tahun yang luar biasa kreatifnya dalam hal mengerjaiku."_

 _._

 _"Oh." Hiroshi mencoba datar namun gagal dan terpaksa menampakkan tawa berharganya melihat wajah hopeless sahabat buluknya dulu di sekolah._

 _._

 _"Aku tak melihat keduanya."_

 _._

 _"Itu!" Tunjuk Obito pada dua bersaudara yang tampak kontras. Seorang anak kecil jangkung dengan yukata berwarna hitam tampak begitu tenang saat melihat adiknya yang berjuang mati-matian menangkap ikan koi dengan jaring kertas._

 _Si adik memilih memakai pakaian biasa dan sepatu kets yang terlihat nyaman daripada yukata._

 _Hiroshi melihat keduanya. Lalu menyeletuk, "Mereka tampak tampan."_

 _._

 _Tawa Obito menggema seperti gong. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau ini." Ujarnya geli, "Semua keturunan Uchiha itu bibit unggul. Tidak ada yang payah. Kalau kau mau sukses memiliki cicit yang luar biasa tampan dengan harta melimpah dan dianugrahi otak cemerlang, suruh saja cucumu menikah dengan Uchiha."_

 _._

 _Itu kelakar yang luar biasa menyesatkan._

 _._

 _Sebab, saat kalimat itu terlontar. Hinata yang dari tadi diabaikan oleh kedua orang tua narsis itu telah melihat perjuangan Sasuke. Si anak bandel yang begitu gigih mengambil ikan koinya._

 _._

 _Dan sebuah senyum lebar yang begitu cantik terbit dari wajah ayu Hinata saat Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan buruannya. Dan secara tak sengaja si jabrik kecil menoleh kepada Hinata saat gadis cilik itu bergumam, "Sugoi."_

 _._

 _Dan Sasuke cilik memberikan seringai angkuh menyebalkan yang justru terlihat hebat di mata Hinata kecil._

 _._

 _Dan sejak saat itu, benang merah keduanya bertautan. Hanya saja, butuh proses yang panjang di titik di mana mereka berinteraksi._

.

 ******wh******

.

Kembali ke tempat Hinata dan Sasuke sekarang, kedua sejoli itu tampak begitu mesra dengan adegan dansa _waltz_ yang bergerak seirama.

.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu sisi Hinatanya yang ini. Ia berpikir Hinata hanya tahu cara berkelahi dan mengabaikan _manner_ _dance_ di sebuah pesta. Namun ia menepis segala keingintahuannya karena Hinata berbisik lirih, "Kau pasti kaget, aku juga. Aku tak pernah berdansa, tapi denganmu segalanya tampak mudah." Wanita Uchiha itu terkekeh kecil, menampakkan lesung pipit yang merupakan favorit Sasuke.

.

 _If I..._

 _...should stay._

 _._

 _I would only be in your way..._

 _._

 _So I'll go,_

 _...but I know._

 _I'll think of you every step of the way._

.

Lalu ini membawa kenangan dalam perjalanan keduanya. Lagu Withney Houston membahana dinyanyikan oleh salah satu _live band_ yang disewa oleh keluarga Uchiha.

.

 _And I..._

 _._

 _... will always love you._

.

Bah!

.

Lagu dari jaman Hinata dan Sasuke SD itu seakan menyindir pasangan yang ngakunya musuh yang kini keromantisannya membuat mual.

.

Kenangan seakan melempar mereka kembali ke masa mereka di sekolah dasar.

.

 ******wh******

...

..

.

 _"Minta maaf!" Tangan Hinata kecil mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Wajah tembamnya berwarna merah karena marah. Jusnya tumpah ditabrak anak lelaki bandel yang menyenggolnya dengan sengaja._

 _Tapi anak lelaki kecil itu malah tersenyum-senyum seperti orang tolol. Dengan cengirannya yang ceria dan terkesan tak ambil pusing justru membuat emosi Hyuuga Hinata cilik naik._

 _Tentu saja pemandangan si imut Hyuuga Hinata yang berpipi merah seperti boneka Cina membuat siapapun terpesona bahkan jika itu adalah lelaki blonde dengan mata biru terang yang tampak memikat._

 _Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut jabrik aneh datang mendekat. Lalu dengan tidak sopannya menepuk kepala si anak berambut kuning. Lalu tanpa aba-aba mendorong kepala si blonde hingga membungkuk. Dengan acuh si jabrik bilang, "Percuma kau marah. Dia tidak akan mengerti. Anggaplah ia sudah minta maaf."_

 _Bibir Hinata manyun._

 _"Dia gaijin*. Lagipula ia sudah membungkuk, kan." Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto untuk meninggalkan gadis pemarah itu._

 _"Dasar kasar. Kau ini sama saja dengan gaijin itu." Hinata mendengus marah, memutar matanya sebal._

 _Sasuke berbalik, matanya menyipit tajam, lalu dengan sinis ia tersenyum dingin, "Dasar manja! Sana mengadu saja pada orang tuamu!" Tangan Sasuke mengibas udara seperti mengusir lalat._

 _Dada Hinata sakit. Merasa marah tapi ia justru semakin dongkol ketika Sasuke dengan tenang bicara,_

 _"She's pretty, uh?"_

 _Dan Naruto menyahut, "Yeah! Hei.. Sasuke, can we be a friends?" Matanya mengerjap penuh permohonan._

 _"Sorry Naruto, we should to go. Next time, okey..."_

 _Sementara dua orang itu bercakap-cakap, Hinata merasa takjub. Ada anak kecil yang begitu hebat. Dan dia tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu bersemangat untuk lebih pandai lagi. Agar suatu saat bila ia bertemu kembali dengan anak lelaki tampan yang menyebalkan itu, ia bisa memberikan tatapan yang sinis yang bisa membuat egonya bangga. Ingat, dia Hyuuga. Harga diri dan kehormatan lebih penting daripada nyawa._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Hinata mendengus kesal. Sial! Dia lagi._

 _Nama Sasuke Uchiha berada tepat di atas namanya. Dengan nilai nyaris sempurna pria itu bertengger sebagai jawara ujian penerimaan siswa baru Akademi Hojo._

 _Bagaimana mungkin, setelah perjuangannya yang tak kenal lelah dia masih saja tertinggal dari lelaki busuk itu?!_

 _Kini ia justru melihat seringai menyebalkan Sasuke ketika naik podium sebagai perwakilan murid junior (SMP) baru di akademi Hojo._

 _Kesialan bertambah ketika matanya melihat Itachi, kakak Sasuke adalah perwakilan siswa senior (SMA) baru di akademi yang sama._

 _Sial._

 _Sampai kapan ia harus merelakan harga dirinya dilukai oleh kedua Uchiha itu?!_

 _Hinata bertekad akan melampaui Uchiha itu demi kepuasannya sendiri._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di sana dengan senyum kemenangan yang terlukis begitu arogan. Meski Hinata melihat betapa banyak gadis-gadis berbisik betapa tampan dan kerennya rival abadinya, ia masih melihat Sasuke sebagai pribadi yang menyebalkan._

 _._

 _"Lihat.. Sasuke keren ya," Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar._

 _._

 _"Tsk, kau belum kenal saja. Masih mending Itachi daripada cecunguk itu." Hinata menjawab di sela dengusan malasnya._

 _._

 _"Kau kenal keduanya?" Ino menatap Hinata tidak percaya._

 _._

 _"Ah, hanya karena kedua kakek kami bersahabat, kami sering bertemu dangan dalih liburan atau makan malam bersama."_

 _._

 _"Kau hebat sekali, Hinata."_

 _._

 _"Simpan pujianmu, Ino-chan. Kau boleh memujiku kalau aku berhasil mempecundangi kedua Uchiha itu." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum misteriusnya._

 _._

 _Ketika Sasuke turun podium, sang sulung Uchiha menggantikannya berbicara._

 _._

 _Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terkesan badass, Itachi terlihat lebih calm dan juga berwibawa. Aura yang dipancarkanpun lebih tenang dan juga terang. Ibarat kata, Itachi adalah mutiara, tanpa harus diasah, ia sudah menawan. Jika Sasuke adalah dewa, maka Itachi mahadewanya._

 _._

 _Ino memandang takjub akan Itachi. Sementara Sasuke sempat menyeringai melihat kedua gadis yang bersebelahan yang kini menatap kakaknya tanpa berkedip._

.

 *****wh*****

.

Waktu kembali terlempar lagi saat Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

.

" _May I-_?" Itachi meminta berdansa dengan Hinata.

.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk menyuruh sang kakak menyingkir, mengingat bagaimana sang kakak menyebabkan ia harus patah hati. Tapi Sasuke segera menepiskan segala prasangkanya. Dan mendapati wajah Ino yang menatapnya sendu.

.

Ada apa gerangan?

Sasuke bertanya dalam diam.

.

Melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi, kini giliran Ino berdansa dengan Sasuke.

...

..

.

"Hai.. adik ipar," Itachi berbisik di sela gerakannya dalam menari waltz. Tubuh jangkungnya begitu lihai bergerak sesuai tempo.

.

Hinata memutar matanya malas, "Mulai lagi."

.

Itachi terkikik, "Lihat.. Sasuke sepertinya berubah menjadi singa lapar. Awas saja ya, sepertinya kau harus beli ranjang baru."

.

Hinata mendengus, "Memangnya dia siapa? Edward Cullen?!"

.

Itachi tertawa, jenis tawa bahagia yang begitu tulus dan menyentuh matanya. "Berbahagialah, Hinata. Setidaknya cukup aku saja yang merasa beku karena kau menolakku."

.

Hinata tersenyum masam, "Awas kalau kau buat Ino menangis!" Hinata langsung mengganti topik sebelum ia harus mendengar semua perkataan Itachi yang membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

.

Itachi tersenyum kecut, "Ino bahagia kok. Aku sedang berusaha membahagiakannya. Aku beruntung, setidaknya ada wanita cantik yang tergila-gila denganku. Meski kau tahu siapa yang bisa membuatku gila."

.

"Hentikan drama ini, Ita-nii." Hinata memutar malas mata cantiknya lagi.

.

Itachi menyudahi gerakannya, lalu membungkuk ala ksatria dan mengecup punggung tangan Hinata seperti seorang gentleman. "Ini bukan drama. Cintaku bukan drama." Lirihnya.

.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ada banyak rahasia yang disembunyikannya seorang diri. Bahkan rahasia yang luput dari pandangan mata Sasuke. Ia adalah seorang Hyuuga kan? Ia bisa mengelabui seorang Uchiha dengan baik.

.

Lamunannya terputus saat aroma Sasuke masuk dalam indra pencumannya. Tubuhnya yang kokoh, tiba-tiba merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan sensual. "Hebat sekali, Nyonya muda Uchiha membuat kakakku yang dingin menjadi pribadi yang hangat." Rajuknya sinis.

.

"Oh, kau cemburu." Hinata terkikik di sela pelukan Sasuke.

.

"Siapa yang tidak?! Itachi itu dingin. Bahkan terhadap istrinya."

.

"Oh, bahkan seorang adik bebas mengurusi rumah tangga kakaknya? Hebat sekali!" Hinata melepas dekapan Sasuke kasar.

.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Ada apa denganmu?!"

.

"Sepertinya mendengarkan curhatan Ino adalah bagian penting dari kegiatanmu ya, suamiku?"

.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Itu hanya simpati." Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyukai nada sindiran yang menuduh dari Hinata.

.

Hinata tersenyum sinis. "Kau boleh bersimpati pada Ino, sayangku. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau lihat. Kakakmu itu hanya kesepian. Hatinya beku karena kebahagiaanmu _. He's cold to the freeze, because you stole his bride_."

.

Mata Sasuke mengerjap bingung.

.

"Dia tahu kau mencintaiku, karena itu dia mengejar Ino."

.

Dunia terjungkir sempurna. Hatinya mendadak dingin, tangannya gemetaran meski ini musim panas. Tapi Sasuke berhasil menampakkan wajah datarnya.

.

Lucu, Sasuke merasa dirinya baru saja ditenggelamkan ke lautan Artic. Ia merasa beku, kebas, terlalu sakit hingga tak bisa lagi terasa sakitnya.

.

Jadi siapakah bajingan diantara bajingan Uchiha?!

.

Dia, yang dengan arogannya menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Memilih Ino sebagai tempat sampah perasaannya yang meluap dan menyangka ia tergila-gila pada Ino, yang nyatanya hanya kamuflasenya belaka.

.

Sementara sang kakak yang lebih memilih untuk melepaskan calon istrinya, yang tak pernah ia mau ketahui. Membuat Itachi memilih seorang wanita yang tidak pernah benar-benar dicintainya. Sedangkan kini si Hyuuga jelita telah menjadi miliknya.

.

Lucu. Ironi hari ini adalah, Itachi mencintai Hinata. Lebih dari dirinya. Lalu kemana cinta Hinata?

.

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah diutarakannya, dan lebih baik tanpa jawaban. Karena yang terlihat di sana adalah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum angkuh, mengerling maja dengan gerakan sensual bibirnya bicara tanpa suara,

.

" _Itachi loves me, Ino loves him because I kick him for you_."

.

Aneh, meski gairahnya berada dalam kepanasan level tertinggi. Di mana egonya terpuaskan oleh rasa hangat kemenangan atas kakaknya. Ia merasa tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan hingga hatinya beku. Mati rasa karena perasaan bersalah yang mengakar hingga jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

.

 ******break******

.

.

A/n:

.

Nyenyenye... #jalan sambil lenggang kangkung.

.

 _Am I so rude?_ Gue kasar gak sih?! Hahahaha...

.

Well, ini ada pesan moralnya ya, XD

.

"Bencilah musuhmu secukupnya, karena dia tidak akan selamanya sebagai musuhmu. Dan cintailah kekasihmu sekedarnya, karna kita tidak tahu kapan cinta kita bakal terkikis habis karena perubahan."

.

#ngikik gaje.

.

Well, Hinata kok jahat banget sih?! Jawabannya sih enggak ya. Dia gitu karena dia duluan yang jatuh cinta ama akang Sasu, tapi do'i malah sok ngejar-ngejar Ino. Bagian mana yang gak bikin dongkol gituh?!

.

Elu susah-susah belajar biar nggak dipandang sebelah mata, elu sadar dosky tuh ada something ama elu, eh tiba-tiba aja dosky ngumbar kemesraan sama sahabat sendiri. Njir, tuh orang niat banget buat cemburu apa gimana coba?!

.

Ada kakaknya dosky yang ngaku suka ama Hinata. Tapi Hinatanya kan lagi murka gitu sama semua Uchiha. Dan lagian ada surat wasiatnya yang bikin keruh suasana. Trus dosky bilang aja kalo dia nggak tertarik. Patah deh hatinya Itachi.

.

Kemudian Hinata ngenalin Ino ama Itachi. Hinata ngelabui Ino seolah-olah Ino itu saviornya Itachi. Dan cewek blonde itulah yang dicintai kakak dari Sasuke.

.

Jadi, korbannya siapa di sini? Ino dong. Dia nggak tahu apa-apa. Tapi jadi sasaran pelampiasan ketiga orang ituh. #pukpuk.

.

Trus kemana larinya LEMON scene yang gue promoin?!

.

Hold on guyyyyysssss-

.

Gue lagi nahan itu buat kesan cetarnya ya. Ini kan judulnya wedding hell gituh, jadi bukan salah eyke jika kalian harus merasakan perasaan kesel banget ama tokoh utama. Hell, itu artinya neraka, okey- jadi bakalan banyak emosi yang terlibat. Terutama gregetannya dong.

.

Kerasa kalo gue sekarang alay? Bah! Ini mood swing ya. Gue dalam mode abege. Trus yang kepengen tahu gimana waktu Hinata-Sasuke-Itachi waktu sekolah, yang chapter 4 baru deh terkuak. Plus bonusan malam pertamanya Hinata ama Sasuke. Yeeyyyyy- Oke deh.

.

Boleh minta keripiknya? Oh- kritik, saran ato komenan gituh. Hahaha... jangan sambit gue ya kalo kalian lagi kesel. Hahahaha...

.

Mwaaaahh- :*

Poochan


	4. Chapter 4

Boleh curcol dikit ya :)

Saya kemarin itu dalam keadaan on fire. Saking on fire-nya sampai lupa ngedit, sampai lupa tanda baca, trus EYD berantakan, English-nya jaaaannn- zero! Hahahaha...

Tapi saya bahagia, karena apa? #kepokanLoPada hahaha, karena ada yang mau jadi beta reader gratisan saya.

Makasih buat **NineTailFox** , dan **iadyy** yang udah komen di chap kemarin. Mereka adalah orang yang mau review di mana letak kesalahan saya :)

Karena resolusi saya tahun ini adalah menghilangkan typo, maka saya akan sangat berterimakasih apabila para reader sekalian mau mengingatkan. Hahaha...

.

Well, di chap ini ada bagian 18++

Dan bagi kalian yang belum cukup umur, saya sarankan untuk men skipnya okey. Saya tahu batas kok. Saya nggak tanggung jawab jika kalian salah tanggap trus menuduh saya author cabul.

Sankyuuuu-

.

.

 _Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

 _._

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemoohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 **.**

 **WEDDING HELL.**

 **.**

 **An Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

Bersikap sopan

dan jangan budayakan plagiat.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Act • 4)**

 **.**

 **Artemis**

 **.**

.

[Hinata pov]

.

Pernah dengar Helen dari Troya? Seorang perempuan yang bisa menggegerkan kerajaan Yunani. Dan membuat perang besar karena kecantikannya.

.

Menurut penelitian Helen bisa juga diartikan Selene atau Artemis, si dewi rembulan dalam mitologi Yunani. Sejarah mencatat kalau dia mencintai musuh dari kerajaannya. Dia menghianati Minelous dan lebih memilih Paris sebagai kekasihnya.

.

Perang besar itu tak dapat dielakkan dan memaksa Minelous si bijaksana memilih untuk mempertahankan harga diri dan melupakan cintanya.

.

Mungkin aku bukan Helen. Tapi aku bisa membuat Itachi dan Sasuke pecah kongsi. Pernah dengar _devide_ _et_ _impera_? Taktik lama bangsa Portugis demi mendapatkan rempah dari negeri Indonesia. Maka aku menggunakan hal yang sama untuk kedua Uchiha itu.

Mungkin kalian bertanya. Kenapa aku harus membenci mereka kalau aku mencintai salah satunya.

Jawabannya sangat simpel, aku tidak suka mempertaruhkan harga diriku menjadi rendah di hadapan mereka. Apalagi jika karena surat wasiat konyol.

 ******Wedding Hell******

.

 **Hinata** point of view

 _Musim semi 2004._

.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar berengsek kelas wahid. Setelah ia begitu menyebalkan mengalahkanku dalam ujian masuk, ia masih berani membuatku malu di depan kelas.

Sialan, memang.

"Aku tidak menyukai menjadi ketua dewan siswa, lagipula kita kan masih kelas satu. Kenapa tidak kau tunjuk Hinata saja."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku di depan meja. Memasang senyum manisku untuk mencoba tidak terkecoh atas pelecehan verbal Sasuke barusan. "Maaf, Uchiha- _kun_. Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah menjadi sekertaris. Jika kau tidak lupa." Aku menahan tanganku untuk tidak menampar mulut culasnya.

Apa-apaan ini? Setelah ia mengusulkanku dan membuat hampir semua orang percaya bualannya kalau aku adalah sekertaris impian, lalu dia seenaknya mengejekku dengan dia yang seolah menolak menjadi dewan siswa?!

Dasar iguana sialan! Dia pikir aku tak tahu tak-tik alibinya? Dia pikir kamuflase kacangan macam ini aku tak tahu begitu?! Ia sengaja menghinaku yang cuma sekertaris dewan siswa kan?!

.

Keparat kau Uchiha busuk!

.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Lalu dengan senyum terbaikku aku akan membalasnya. "Jika Uchiha- _kun_ tidak bisa menampuk beban itu, maka Neji-kun bisa dipertimbangkan. Kurasa, banyak hal tidak bisa diukur melalui nilai akademik. Kadang nilai etika dan norma adalah kunci yang memang tidak bisa diukur dengan eksakta."

.

Aku melihat kilat kemarahan di matanya. Rasakan itu Uchiha sialan!

"Neji Hyuuga merupakan pria paling bertanggung jawab yang pernah kukenal. Dan aku bisa menjaminnya dengan harga diriku."

"Kau sengaja mencalonkan pengawalmu sendiri?" Sasuke menyeringai sinis, seolah mengejekku karena berpikir seperti abege labil yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan buta akan keadaan di sekitarku.

Tentu saja aku takkan mengakui kehebatannya. Egoku takkan pernah mengijinkan diriku memuji atau mengakui segala kebaikan dari para Uchiha. Terutama setelah surat wasiat itu.

.

Aku memberikan jurus senyum paling manis yang kupelajari dari ibu tiriku. "Oh, Uchiha- _kun_ , kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, tentu aku berpikir kau sedang cemburu." Aku kemudian terkikik sopan. Memberikan dia candaan manis akan membuatku menang.

Semua orang di depan kami berkasak-kusuk sendiri,

"Kalian manis sekali, andai saja kau belum pacaran dengan Neji, Hinata..." Ino dengan riang mencetuskan ide gila yang terdengar seperti iblis yang akan diijinkan masuk surga.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya yang hitam dan memandangku dengan dingin, "Kau pacaran dengan Neji?!" Ada geraman amarah yang keluar begitu saja.

Oh, aku suka ini. Menggoda Sasuke Uchiha memang menyenangkan. Aku memberikan wajah imutku, lalu dengan manja aku mengerling, "Neji sangat baik, dan dia seorang _gentleman_. Dia takkan memandangku seperti mahluk hina dan akan memperlakukan gadis dengan baik." Aku memuji semua kelebihan Neji. Dan semua itu fakta, bukan bualan.

.

Sasuke mendengus. "Oh, nikmatilah masa mudamu dengan baik Hinata." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum langkahnya mencapai pintu, Hinata berbicara dengan nada yang begitu manis. Namun begitu, Sasuke enggan untuk sekedar berbalik dan melihat ke dalam manik mata ametys milik Hinata.

"Untuk orang yang mengaku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran Obito- _san_ , kau terdengar sangat perhatian." Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat begitu bidang dan kokoh daripada milik si jangkung Itachi.

Sebelum tangan Sasuke meraih pintu, suara merdu Hinata terdengar lagi, "Arigatou, Sasuke- _kun_ , kau baik sekali."

.

Blam!

.

Pintu ruangan rapat, tertutup, meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang tampak tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi meski memenangkan pertarungan atas Sasuke, Hinata justru merasa kalah. Apalagi saat ia sadar, bukan dia yang melenggang penuh kemenangan, karena pada dasarnya Sasuke telah _meninggalkan_ permainan ini lebih dulu.

 ******wedding hell******

...

..

.

Sasuke berjalan ke atap gedung. Dadanya sesak, ada sebuah api yang berkobar besar ketika Ino mencetuskan kaliamat, _"Kalian manis sekali, andai saja kau belum pacaran dengan Neji, Hinata..."_

Dalam amarah tertahankan, Sasuke mencengkeram pinggiran dinding pembatas. Ingin melompat saja. Tapi ia mendengus, seringai menyakitkan terlukis jelas di bibirnya.

Bahkan menjadi musuh sempurna di mata Hinatapun, tak bisa membuat gadis itu berpaling kepadanya. Segala atensinya hanya seperti lalat yang sekedar lewat.

Ia mendesah, mungkin hatinya perlu hiburan. Dan ia bisa memulainya dari si kuning sahabat rival abadinya.

.

 _Raven: Hi._

 _YellowGirl : Hai Sasuke-kun. Tumben chat privat denganku_

 _Raven: Hn._

 _YellowGirl: Pasti kepo soal Hinata lagi ya :)_

 _Raven: Hn. Ketahuan?_

 _YellowGirl: Hihihi.. sekarang Hinata kelihatan kesal._

.

Sasuke menarik napas ketika ia mengetikkan sebuah nama,

 _Raven: Neji?_

 _YellowGirl: Oh, dia bilang tidak bisa jadi dewan siswa._

 _Raven: Maksudku mereka benar-benar jadian?_

 _YellowGirl: Entahlah. Soalnya Hinata biasa menangis di pelukan Neji. Terus, dia sering membela Neji dari Tuan Hyuuga. Tadi malam malah aku melihat mereka berciuman._

 _._

Sasuke meremas ponselnya. Lalu dengan cepat mengetik, ' _sampaikan selamat saja_.'

 _YellowGirl: Wah-wah, seperti prodi saja._

 _Raven: Sialan._

 _YellowGirl: Gimana kabar Itachi?_

 _Raven: Bagian mana yang ingin kau tanyakan?_

.

Ada jeda lama ketika Ino membalas chat Sasuke.

 _YellowGirl: Hinata sepertinya curiga hubungan kita. Dia tanya apa kau sedang PDKT denganku. Hahahaha.. dia tampaknya salah paham dengan kedekatan kita._

.

Jari Sasuke tergantung di udara. Ia gamang bertanya apakah Hinata sudah bilang kalau gadis itu dijodohkan dengan Itachi atau belum.

Soalnya kan Ino cinta mati dengan kakaknya. Sebagai imbal balik Sasuke yang memberi informasi kepada Ino, gadis blonde itu maka dengan semangat menggebu akan membocorkan apapun tentang Hinata. Termasuk kesukaannya akan permainan kendo, hobinya yang memecahkan soal matematika. Dan juga cita-citanya yang dilamar di rooftop gedung tertinggi dengan cincin antik yang memiliki sejarah, seperti berlian Hope milik Marie Antoniette.

Sasuke merogoh kotak rokok di kantongnya, ia butuh pelampiasan. Persetan dengan Hinata yang tak menyukai bau tembakau, toh dirinya tidak pernah dipilih.

Hanya satu yang bisa membuatnya terpilih. Yaitu ketika Itachi menyerah akan surat wasiat itu.

Sial!

Itachi tentu tidak bodoh, saham lima belas persen dari Uchiha Enterprize tidak sedikit. Itu bisa membuatnya menjadi milyarder dalam satu kedipan mata. Hanya orang bodoh yang melepasnya. Apalagi, Hinata merupakan selera Itachi, type Lara Croft.

.

Memenangkan Hinata ibarat sudah menakhlukan dunia. Terdengar prestius bukan?!

.

Jadi otak jeniusnya harus bekerja, jika ia ingin memiliki Hinata, maka ia harus merubah buruannya.

Mendekati Ino, maka akan membuat Hinata akan berusaha mendekatkan Ino dengan Itachi. Karena Sasuke tahu, Hinata tidak akan pernah membiarkannya bahagia.

Hinata tahu, selamanya Itachi adalah orang yang ingin dilampaui oleh Sasuke.

Hinata akan memakan umpan. Seolah-olah mendekatkan Itachi pada Ino. Jebakan cantik. Ini adalah trik kamuflase spektakuler.

Tapi Sasuke lupa, satu komponen yang terlupakan. Dia lupa, kalau kakaknya benar-benar mencintai Hinata. _Head over heels_.

.

.

 _We're so close_

 _Yet not so close enough_

 ***anonim**

.

.

Tak.. tak.. tak..

Hah- hah- hah-

Napas Hinata menderu di dalam topeng pelindungnya. Matanya menyipit, dia belum kalah.

Tidak akan.

Maka itu dia mengambil kuda-kuda lagi, memejamkan mata sejenak, melepaskan semua beban sebelum mengambil satu serangan.

Tak-tak..

Tak-tak-tak,

Hinata mempercepat gerakan sehingga 'tak'

Dia memukul kepala si lawan.

Lalu semua gerakan berhenti. Hinata mengamati sosok yang terbalut atribut kendo. Lalu dia mendengus, "Kau lagi. Bukannya kau ada kencan dengan Ino."

Sosok di depannya membuka pelindung kepalanya menampilkan lelaki rupawan dengan rambut basah karena keringat. Sasuke menyeringai, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

Hinata melepas pelindung kepalanya, rambutnya terurai sempurna. Sasuke terkesima, dalam bayangannya rambut Hinata yang menempel di kening wanita itu dan peluh yang membasahi pelipis dan leher gadis itu membuatnya tampak seksi.

Hinata bergerak menjauhi arena. Mengambil handuk dan menaruh pedang kayu beserta pelindung kepalanya. Ia mengusap peluhnya dengan handuk berwarna ungu muda.

Tanpa terasa, Sasuke sudah mendekat, terlalu dekat hingga Hinata bisa mencium bau tembakau sekaligus juga sake dan aroma pinus yang bercampur dengan keringat. Hanya satu kata yang mendeskripsikan wangi Sasuke, _manly_. Bukan wangi bocah abege dengan colonge.

Sasuke mendekap Hinata dari belakang, tanpa suara.

.

Sebenarnya siapa mereka?

Yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai musuh yang tak mengenal kata kalah. Mencari sebuah kalimat kemenangan yang tak pernah akan keluar dari dua bibir yang memilih untuk diam dan membatu.

.

"Sialan." Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata kasar dan mendorongnya ke sudut ruangan. Mengajarkan Hinata betapa putus asanya perasaannya sekarang.

Terutama setelah sang asisten berkata bahwa Itachi menyetujui Hinata sebagai jodohnya. Dan Neji?

Berengsek!

Pelindung Hinata itu telah merampas perhatian Hinata darinya.

Ciuman itu bukan sesuatu yang lembut dan penuh dengan cinta. Hinata merasa harga dirinya disobek.

Ia tahu, ia dan Sasuke tidak akan menginjak apa yang disebut dengan cinta. Karena cinta yang ia kenal tidak mungkin berbentuk pria berengsek seperti ini.

Hinata mendorong Sasuke menjauh dengan sisa kekuatannya.

Tidak!

Seorang gadis tidak boleh cemen. Karena di dunia ini dipenuhi lelaki-lelaki berengsek seperti Sasuke dan juga ayahnya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Lalu mendengus,

"Setelah kau lambungkan aku dengan _post_ _it_ yang kau taruh di lokerku, atau di buku-buku yang ku pinjam. Lalu kau berkencan dengan sahabatku. Hebat sekali." Hinata menatap geram wajah Sasuke yang tampak sendu.

Sasuke diam. Berdiri di sana dengan tatapan sakit akibat penolakan Hinata.

"Pikirmu aku siapa? Kalau kau bosan dengan yang lain lalu kau akan kembali padaku? Bahkan bicara cintapun kau tak sanggup."

Sasuke hendak buka suara sampai Hinata dengan cepat memotongnya,

"Kalau kau suka dengan sahabatku, maka jangan buat aku muak dengan semua ini." Hinata melemparkan kotak ke wajah Sasuke hingga kertas-kertas biru muda itu berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Kau tak perlu mengasihaniku yang selama tiga tahun mau saja terjerat bualanmu. Karna aku sudah bangun. Dan kau belum."

Ada tamparan tak terlihat yang membuat Sasuke merasa sakit. Seolah kau tiba-tiba tersadar akan sebuah kesalahan besar. Semuanya fiktif, seharusnya perasaannya kepada Hinata hanyalah sebuah permaian, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus risih ketika mendengar Itachi bersedia bertunangan dengan Hinata. Dan kenapa pula ia harus kesal setengah mati ketika mendengar Hinata ada rasa dengan Neji.

.

Ketika Sasuke mendongak, si surai indigo telah menghilang. Yang ada hanya ruangan kosong tempatnya berdiri, dengan hujan deras di luar sana. Serta kertas-kertas biru yang berhamburan di kakinya.

Hatinya mencelos, saat matanya tak sengaja melihat tulisan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

 _Satu dari seribu_

 _Aku mau kamu_

 **(** _*mongseptember;_ _ **Petjah**_ **)**

.

.

 ******wedding hell******

...

..

.

 _Kembali ke masa sekarang._

.

Pesta baru saja usai, Hinata kembali ke _penthouse_ suaminya. Dengan senyum kemenangan yang terlukis culas di bibirnya, ia berjalan dengan anggun menyeret kimononya.

Di belakangnya Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata, tanpa sadar menerka apa yang ada di kepala gadis itu. Adakah sedikit saja terbesit jika Sasuke mencintainya? Apakah Sasuke perlu mengakuinya?

.

Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tidak saat Hinata baru saja menghancurkan dua pernikahan. Satu milik Itachi dan pernikahannya sendiri.

.

"Ucapanmu bagaikan belati. Kau tidak sadar berapa banyak orang yang terluka karena mulutmu itu, _sayang_?!" Sasuke Uchiha menahan geraman rendah yang keluar seperti serigala yang terluka.

.

Hinata berbalik dengan gerakan anggun sekaligus melankolis, seperti gerakan seorang ratu sejagat yang berbalik untuk memberikan senyum kemenangan yang terlukis begitu cantik sekaligus merendahkan.

"Oh. Kurasa, apa peduliku?! Toh aku tak mendapatkan manfaat dari itu?!"

Sasuke habis kesabaran, lalu berjalan dengan langkah besar mendekati Hinata, tangan wanita itu sudah siap melayangkan pukulan ke pipinya namun dengan sigap ditangkapnya pergelangan tangan mulus istrinya, "Kau, diam sajalah!"

Namun tawa ironi Hinata pecah berderai, "Sebagai wanita aku berhak cemburu kan?! Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang kau selamatkan? Hatinya Ino?"

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Hinata hingga perempuan itu terjengkang dan ambruk ke ranjang.

"Ckck.. kau bilang Itachi dingin?! Kau lebih bar-bar dan juga dingin kepadaku. _You're cruel an selfish bastrad!_ "

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata!" Sasuke mengerang, "Apakah kau tak bisa melihatnya?!"

.

Hinata tersenyum menjengkelkan, perpaduan senyum ironi, senyum meremehkan dan senyum culas. "Melihat apa? Melihat kau yang begitu marah setiap kali ada hubungannya dengan Ino? Melihatmu marah ketika nama Itachi ku sebut? Jadi, apa, apa yang membuatmu merasa harus kupedulikan?!" Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur, memberikan tatapan maut ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas dasi _bordeaux_ dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. Lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sampai kapan debat kusir ini berlanjut.

Sampai ia melolong seperti serigala yang menandai kekuasaannya?!

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya. Menahan mulutnya untuk berkata lebih banyak. Karena Hinata akan membalasnya berkali lipat lebih tajam dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ino!" Sasuke menegaskan.

"Begitu pula denganku." Jawab Hinata acuh, "Bukan salahku jika Itachi jatuh cinta pada siapa."

Sasuke kehilangan kendali kesabarannya. Mulut Hinata adalah bensin dan ia adalah api. Percuma saja meletakkan keduanya dalam satu ruangan. Yang ada justru Sasuke yang tanpa aba-aba menerjang Hinata ke ranjang. Dan menegaskan bahwa ia adalah _alpha_ di sini. Di teritorinya.

.

 *****wedding hell*****

.

.

 _ **Alice**_ _: How long is forever?_

 _ **White Rabbit**_ _: Sometimes, just one second_

 _ ***Alice in wonderland**_

.

.

Ada titik di mana Sasuke menyukai kata keabadian. Sesuatu yang bernama _selamanya_.

Seperti hidup dengan Hinata selamanya. Terdengar hidup dan berwarna.

Hinata dan selamanya adalah gabungan frasa yang membentuk kalimat yang indah. Misalnya kalimat, _hidup dan memiliki Hinata selamanya_. Indah kan?

.

.

Keindahan itu kini terpampang di depannya, berada dalam jangkauannya, dan begitu nyata.

Ada yang berdenyut nyeri di dalam relung hatinya. Menghempaskannya ke tepi asa dan mendorongnya berulang kali hingga ia mengira ia sudah habis. Merasa ditolak oleh Hinata bukan hal baru, tapi setiap kali ditolak itu rasanya masih sama. Sakit.

.

.

Mungkin sebersit pemikiran gila sekaligus klise berenang dalam otaknya. Mungkin Hinata takkan meninggalkannya bila wanita itu hamil.

Dan bila hanya itu yang bisa membuat Hinatanya bertahan di sisinya. Ia kan menjadi lelaki berengsek itu. Menghamilinya supaya wanita itu terikat dengannya.

...

..

.

Sasuke menarik obi silver milik Hinata dan melemparnya sembarangan. Bibirnya menyerang istrinya beringas. Ada sebuah emosi yang mencoba disalurkannya pada setiap sentuhan dan juga jamahannya.

Hinata terengah ketika Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya untuk mengambil napas, mata mereka bertatapan seolah saling mengukur, siapa yang lebih cinta siapa. Siapa yang akan dipuaskan siapa.

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata, bukan sebuah ciuman yang mungkin akan dibayangkan Hinata. Seharusnya mereka saling mencaplok. Bukan saling mengikrarkan diri untuk saling berbagi.

Hinata jengah, mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menggulingkannya ke ranjang.

Sekarang posisinya berbalik. Hinata di atas, dan Sasuke berada di bawah.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan intens, lalu tanpa canggung mendekat ke muka pewaris kedua perusaan Uchiha itu.

Hinata dengan keahlian yang tak pernah Sasuke duga, memagut bibirnya mesra. Seolah mengejeknya bahwa Hinata telah ahli menjinakkan para serigala lapar.

Pemikiran itu membuat Sasuke marah. Marah yang membangkitkan geloranya. Terutama saat Hinata dengan tangan nakalnya telah membuat celananya melorot dan tonjolannya berdiri tegak seolah mengajukan pendapat minta dipuaskan.

Sial.

Dia ereksi dengan keras.

Hinata dan tangan sialannya telah membuat sebuah kenikmatan yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya selama ini. Gerakan konstan _up and down_ membuat angannya melaju tinggi.

Dan makin tersiksa ketika benda kenyal, lembab dan hangat menyapu miliknya. Memberikan jilatan surgawi yang membuatnya melambung tinggi. Melebihi para astronot di langit sana.

Hinata terlalu mahir memuaskan egonya. Terutama saat disadarinya sesi _licking_ telah berakhir dan dimulainya invasi mulut cantik yang menjeratnya dalam kenikmatan yang membuatnya frustasi.

.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke memilih untuk bangkit dan duduk dengan tergesa. Membuat Hinata berhenti dan melepaskan kuluman. Alisnya terangkat sebelah dengan gerakan menggoda. Dan Sasuke malas untuk memberikan aksi basa-basi di malam pertama mereka.

Ia menggulingkan Hinata di bawah tubuhnya. Bukan saatnya, Hinata mengambil kendali. Karena Sasuke sadar jika posisinya lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Ia yang akan membuat gadis itu mengerang dan memohon ampun untuk segera dimasuki.

Menggingit ujung cuping Hinata membuat desahan erotis keluar begitu saja dari kerongkongan Hinata.

Tak ada yang akan di tahan Hinata sekarang. Tidak setelah ia memproklamirkan diri sebagai pejantan dan Hinata adalah ratunya.

Sasuke menandai semua hal yang terpampang, dimulai dari leher, dan juga dada wanita itu. Lalu Sasuke meneruskan ciuman basahnya ke bawah, ke lekukan payudara, dan turun dan berhenti di pusarnya yang berleluk indah. Membuat jejak-jejak yang sensual yang membuat Hinata terus menerus mendesah dan juga mengumpat-umpat.

Tangan Sasuke mengitari keliman celana dalam Hinata hingga membuat wanita itu kehabisan napas. Dan menarik benda segitiga sialan itu jauh dari tempatnya. Lalu dengan keahlian seorang pria yang sudah punya pengalaman tinggi dalam memuaskan pasangannya.

Hinata menjulurkan tangan saat disadarinya, temperatur berubah begitu panas dan sensual. Ia mematikan lampu ruangan dengan satu jentikan. Membuat lampu temaram yang disiapkan Sasuke seketika menyala otomatis.

Siluet mereka terlihat begitu erotis, dan Sasuke tak tahan menghajar Hinata malam itu juga.

..

.

Sasuke menyiapkan dirinya di depan milik Hinata, dan dengan satu hujaman tajam ia telah memasukkan miliknya ke dalam pusat gairah wanita itu.

Sasuke merasakan begitu banyak kepuasan saat tahu bahwa milik Hinata terjaga elastisannya dan terasa sempit dan menggairahkan.

Sasuke makin menajamkan hujaman, membuat tubuh Hinata terdorong-dorong ke belakang.

Kasar, cepat, dan bertenaga.

Membuat Hinata kehabisan napas dan juga suara.

Hanya desahan-desahan penuh gelora yang terpantul dan menggema dalam ruangan itu. Dan mereka meraih puncak yang indah seperti letusan kembang api di malam pergantian tahun.

Begitu spektakuler dan juga indah dalam satu kemasan cantik.

Hinata yang terkulai dalam dekapannya, dan Sasuke yang mulai tertidur dengan Hinata dalam rengkuhannya.

.

 ******wedding hell******

..

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan sebuah perasaan bahagia, terutama saat tubuh mungil Hinata yang ia yakini masih telanjang memunggunginya.

Rambut wanita itu masih berantakan dengan cara yang menakjupkan. Begitu halus, bagai sekumpulan benang-benang sutra yang disebar di sampingnya.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat saat disadarinya ia butuh mandi dan memulai aktifitasnya lagi. Ia harus segera berangkat ke kantor pusat untuk pengajuan cutinya.

Lagipula ada hal besar yang menunggunya setelah ini.

.

Mungkin sebuah sarapan di tempat tidur untuk sang istri tercinta bukanlah ide buruk. Ia bersedia menjadi lelaki _menye_ dan berbuat romantis untuk sang pujaan hati.

 ******wedding hell******

...

..

.

Air _shower_ membasahi tubuhnya. Sasuke terkesiap melihat air yang turun berubah warna.

Sial!

Matanya tak mungkin menipu. Jejak merah di lantai putih kamar mandi jelas membuktikan kalau Hinata itu masih suci ketika ia menggaulinya semalam.

.

Pemahaman yang rancu berkeliaran di otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu masih tersegel jika ia tahu kalau ia memberikan harta berharganya kepada Neji.

Ia melihat sendiri Hinata nyaris telanjang semasa SMA di kamar yang sama dengan Neji ketika _study_ _tour_ ke Hokaido. Dan bahkan semua orang tahu kalau Hinata kekasih Neji. Bagian mana yang membuatnya harus merasa menyesal memperlakukan Hinata dengan kasar seperti tadi malam.

Menyudahi acara mandinya, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana jika pemikiran itu benar?

Bagaimana jika ia terlalu picik memandang Hinata?

Sasuke buru-buru memakai boxer dan melilitkan handuk di perutnya.

.

Berjalan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia mendekati ranjang. Dengan jantung yang berdetak keras ia menyingkap sebagian selimut yang menutupi seprai. Berharap semua prasangkanya adalah sebuah ilusi kosong yang tak terbukti.

Nyatanya kenyataan itu pahit.

Lebih pahit dari secangkir kopi Vietnam tanpa gula.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

Hinata yang berbaring miring bergerak. Ia baru saja terbangun dan mencium bau _aftershower_ yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya.

Ia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Hinata mencoba memberi lelaki itu sebuah senyum tulus di tengah tubuhnya yang lemah. "Hei.." suara seraknya begitu sexy di telinga.

Tapi tidak demikian yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menatap khawatir karena ada sebersit perasaan sakit dan juga- sesal yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam mata Uchiha raven itu.

.

.

"Kau-" Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya. Matanya terpejam, lalu memandang Hinata pias, " _perawan_?!"

.

Hinata memalingkan muka. Air mata menetes melalui celah kelopaknya yang masih menutup. Demi Tuhan, apa salahnya jika ia masih perawan? Toh dia tidak akan merengek kesakitan kan? Dan ia menggaransi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa dan mampu memuaskan suaminya.

.

Tapi mengapa?!

Mengapa Sasuke harus terluka oleh kenyataan itu?!

Konyol!

.

Harusnya dia yang menangis karena Sasuke memperlakukan kasar dirinya. Meski sakit, ia takkan menampik bahwa ada sebuah kenikmatan besar yang ia rasakan.

.

Lalu si cantik jelita sadar, bahwa mungkin saja, Hinata takkan memuaskannya. Oh, mungkin juga, Ino yang ada di bayangan Sasuke ketika menidurinya.

.

Sialan!

.

Pemikiran itu justru membuatnya begitu marah dan terhina. Kalimat-kalimat yang ia susun rapi dalam benaknya keluar begitu saja.

Seperti sebuah pukulan telak yang menyadarkan Uchiha berengsek itu. Namun begitu, bukan Hinata kalau dia tidak bisa menjatuhkan lawannya. Maka dengan dagu terangkat ia akan memutuskan di mana tempatnya berada.

.

Hinata menahan panas di dadanya. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke dengan kecamuk sedih yang begitu kentara. Andai ia mengulang waktu. Dan tak pernah memilih Sasuke menjadi prianya. Tapi tidak! Harga dirinya melarangnya untuk meraung di depan Sasuke.

.

Jadi dengan tangan yang mengepal karena mencengkeram gulungan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, Hinata tersenyum begitu sinis, matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang nyata, lalu tanpa suara bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan tertatih ke arah kamar mandi.

.

Sasuke menahan perih di dadanya, ia menyesal telah melukai Hinata. "Biar aku yang pergi." Bukan maksud yang salah sebetulnya, jika Hinata menganggapnya sebagai pengecut yang melarikan diri dari masalah.

.

Hinata menahan tangannya untuk tidak melemparkan apapun ke kepala Uchiha.

.

Tidak, ia terlalu agung untuk mengucapkan sumpah serapah atau tindakan bodoh. Hatinya terlalu tinggi untuk menjambak Sasuke dan menabrakkan kepala jenius itu ke tembok. Jadi yang dilalukannya hanya, mengetatkan rahang dan berbisik dingin,

"Kau tak berhak atas harga diriku, bangsat! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau inosen di sini." Hinata mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dagunya. Menahan gumpalan air mata yang bersiap terjun bebas membasahi pipi porselennya. Ia menggertakkan gigi ketika melihat gerakan Sasuke yang turun dari ranjang. Meskipun ia tahu, Sasuke pasti berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, atau sekedar memeluknya.

Tidak!

Hinata tak suka dikasihani.

.

" Diamlah di situ, karna yang berhak meninggalkan di sini adalah aku." Hinata berusaha menahan getaran suaranya. Matanya menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian, persetan dengan segala cinta yang ia miliki untuk lelaki itu.

.

BRAK!

.

Hinata membanting pintu kamar mandi.

.

 *****Wedding Hell*****

.

Haruskah ia berlutut di hadapan Hinata dan meminta maafnya. Atas semua waktu yang Sasuke hancurkan berkeping-keping. Atas semua tindakan tak bermoralnya?

.

Demi Kamisama! Berapa hal picik yang keluar menjadi kalimat laknat yang melukai hati wanita itu.

Cemburu benar-benar menguras hatinya dan membuat ketulusannya menguap tak bersisa.

Yang ada hanya perasaan benci yang mengakar, meski cintanya tak pernah lekang dan justru menguat seiring kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

.

Hinata masih perawan!

.

Sasuke menjambak kasar rambutnya. Setelah mengambil kehormatan istrinya, kenapa mulutnya harus bertanya, ha?!

Setelah menghancurkan selaput dara, dia justru mengusik harga diri si Cleopatra?!

Sasuke benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri sekarang. Terutama sebelum Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya,

.

 _"Tahu apa yang kuberikan kepada Neji, Sasuke? Hal_ _ **berharga**_ _yang tidak pernah akan kuberikan kepadamu?!_ _ **Harga diriku.**_ _Kepercayaanku_ _ **.**_ _Aku kan menumpahkan segala kegelisahanku, kemarahanku, kesedihanku, dan segala perasaan berharga karena dibutuhkan."_

.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Merasa terluka karena kalimat tajam istrinya,

.

 _"Aku bisa memberimu segalanya, suamiku. Tubuh, benci, bahkan cintaku. Tapi sayangku, tidak dengan harga diriku. Aku tak membutuhkanmu, maka kau takkan pernah se-spesial itu."_

.

Sasuke menggeram dengan segala kemarahan dan rasa frustasi yang berkobar hebat dalam dadanya, ia bangkit dari ranjang.

Tangannya menarik seprai dan menggeretnya tanpa belas kasian. Dia mencampakkan benda itu ke ujung ruangan dan dengan kemarahannya yang masih berkobar, ia meraih pendulum hiasan yang ada di atas meja minimalis yang ada di samping ranjang dan melemparkannya ke pintu geser kaca balkonnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Sialan!

Kenapa lelaki harus diharamkan menangis?! Padahal hatinya sesak akan perasaan sedih, muak, kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana?! Bagaimana memperbaiki hati Hinata agar percaya padanya lagi?!

.

 ***** break *****

.

.

 **Artemis** :

 _Disebut juga Selene, atau dewi rembulan pada mitologi Yunani. Ia mencintai seorang manusia, dan itu membuat Zeus marah. Maka Zeus pernah menjanjikan kepada kekasih Artemis untuk memilih sebuah hal untuk dikabulkan. Sadly si lelaki justru memilih awet muda alias abadi agar bisa terus bersama dengan Artemis._

 _Zeus yang licik mengabulkannya dengan menjadikan si kekasih tertidur untuk selamanya._

.

Kenapa saya milih judul itu? Karena wanita hebat yang mengguncang dunia (baik itu Cleopatra, Helen, atau bahkan Marie Antoniette) itu selalu diasosiasikan dengan bulan, maksudnya kecantikannya kaya bulan (indah dilihat, jauh untuk digapai).

.

.

.

A/n:

Baperrrr kan lo pada!

Hahahaha...

Njir! _Schoolfict_ -nya _fail_!

Chap ini paling sulit, karena dalam perjalanan menulis saya, saya tak pernah suka _setting school fict_.

Menonton Sakurasou no Pet Kanojo, Hyouka dan juga kisah _love hate_ dari Nisekoi hanya untuk riset gimana sih _school life_ itu.

 _Well_..

Harus saya akui, _i'm not good in this case_. Dan saya juga harus mengakui, penulis newbie sekarang makin kreatif dan makin cerdas. Banyak kok newbie yang dengan cerdas memanfaatkan sisi mereka yang masih pelajar dan menulis school fict dengan ciamik. Dan saya merasa bangga karena banyak readers yang mulai berani mengembangkan diri dan berjuang jadi penulis.

Huaaaaa- *mewek terharu.

Oh iya, saya curhat (lagi) dikit ya, XD

Saya dapat ripiu yang puanjangggg banget. Tapi bukan di sini. Di trilogi Romeo. Intinya si reader komplain kenapa dua main charanya harus death. Nah.. namanya juga fanfik buk, saya udah setting dari sananya gitu. Mungkin si mbak nggak baca romeo 1 (Stalking Romeo) dan 2 (Cheating Romeo). Cuma baca romeo 3 trus endingnya doang, jadi enggak paham sama kode'an dari saya.

Saya udah bilang bacanya harus berurutan 2-1-3 bukan 1-2-3. Makanya mbaknya nggak terima dan harus bawa-bawa MK segala. MK yang nggak salah aja mbaknya menghakimi. Kasian MK, #pukpuk.

Mungkin difinisi kesempurnaan kita berbeda, saya punya standar sendiri dan sampeyan juga begitu. Namanya juga author, saya bukan Tuhan yang maha adil dan membahagiakan semua orang. #bow

.

Kalau kalian punya ekspektasi yang besar terhadap cerita saya, maka saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini, karena saya jelas-jelas mengatakan ini PLOTLESS. Mohon dicermati di warning ya.

Ya weslah-

Makasih ya, baca curahan hati saya :)

Lope yu ol deh!

Pororo90

.

 ***bonus chapp'e**

...

..

.

 _Love isn't easy, darling_

 _So do I_

 _ ***Me**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Keren!" Kiba melihat Hinata dengan mata yang menampilkan tanda waru yang terlihat jelas di penglihatan Sasuke. Begitu juga para lelaki yang sibuk melihat penampilan Hinata di atas panggung. Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menarik perhatian yang lain.

.

Hinata memerankan tokoh _Kaguya no Hime_. Putri yang asalnya dari bulan dan dihukum dengan dibuang ke bumi.

Pas sekali!

Sasuke mendengus tak suka. Berapa banyak saingannya di muka bumi ini untuk mendapatkan hati si putri sulung Hyuuga? Terutama setelah Ino menjadi pesulap yang memoles Hinata demikian cantik dengan kimono yang dijahit khusus oleh perusahaan mode Yamanaka demi lancarnya acara puncak bunkasai ini.

Demi tuhan, ide gila siapa yang mebuat Itachi turut serta?! Dia kan sudah alumni! Oh, tentu saja koneksi.

Itachi memerankan kaisar yang tak ingin Kaguya pergi dari bumi. Sialan!

Harusnya peran itu jatuh pada Sasuke, tapi ia harus melepaskan jabatan itu setelah ayahnya meminta dia untuk digantikan oleh anak lelaki sulungnya sebagai (calon) tunangan resmi sang jelita.

Sasuke menarik napas dengan degup jantung menggila ketika ia melihat mata Hinata yang melihatnya. Tepat di manik mata. Seolah berbicara kepadanya.

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan lelaki yang sanggup memberikan apa yang kuminta." Kaguya berbicara dengan nada tenang namun penuh dengan tantangan. Wajahnya begitu rupawan dengan rambut yang dibelai oleh angin. Matanya berkilat penuh dengan tekad. Ada senyum yang anggun, khas dengan kemewahan yang tak terengkuh. Seolah Hinata memang terlahir memerankannya. Seolah jiwa Kaguya berada dalam sosoknya.

.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdenyut, menajamkan segala ambisinya. Hinata telah melayangkan tantangannya. Dan Sasuke pantang untuk mundur. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menjadi pemenang bagi putri Kaguya-nya.

Meski ia harus mencari mangkuk suci buddha, dahan pohon emas, kulit tikus putih yang berasal dari gunung berapi, mutiara naga, dan kulit kerang bercahaya milik burung walet. Atau bahkan hal mustahil yang mungkin akan disebutkan Hinata dikemudian hari.

.

.

 _Kamu.._

 _Siapakah kamu_

 _Mencuri hatiku_

 _Menggoda di setiap langkahku_

 _._

 _Mungkin itu kamu.._

 _(*astaga dari Muvon band)_


	5. Chapter 5

Yuhu-

Pernah ngeri sama kecepatan review gak? Tiba-tiba _review_ nambah tapi kitanya _down_ banget. Serasa kita tuh gak bisa ngimbangi laju antusiasme yang baca.

 _I know that's weird._

Jujur aja. Aku tuh bukan author yang kece yang angka reviewnya nembus ratusan bahkan ribuan riview'er. Jadi kalo dapet review banyak guenya jadi _alay_ _mode_. Trus udik banget, takut gitu.

Serasa ada yang ngejar gue, trus bawa golok suruh cepet update. #ululululul.

Oke, omongan gue nglantur.

Maklum gue itu suka paranoid. Boleh dibilang kepribadian gue suka _swing_ kemana-mana. _That's i am._ #nyengir.

.

Yaudah deh..

Daripada kalian nggak _mood_ karena omongan gue, yuk cap cussss-

.

 _Take a breath..._

 _Here :)_

.

.

* * *

 _Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemo'ohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 _._

 **WEDDING HELL.**

.

.

 **An Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

.

.

 **(Act : 5)**

.

 **Zero**

.

* * *

.

.

Kalian salah besar jika menganggap Hinata akan menangis di suatu tempat dan menghindar dari masalah.

Ibarat pemain bola, Hinata adalah tipe penyerang. _Counter striker_ , dia menciptakan peluangnya sendiri dan membuat golnya. Dia akan memotong umpan lawan, menggiringnya dengan indah dan memasukkan bolanya dengan gerakan cantik yang akan menghipnotis siapa saja.

Seperti sekarang misalnya.

Senyum aristokratnya tersungging sempurna. Sebuah perpaduan senyum sopan yang terlihat tulus, dengan kadar kemanisan yang ditakar pas sedemikan rupa.

.

 *****p90*****

.

Peragaan busana dari rumah mode Yamanaka yang dakuisisi oleh Uchiha Enterprize dan kini berganti lebel menjadi YUme (mimpi) atau Dream untuk label Eropa. Para model berjalan melalui _runaway_. Memamerkan koleksi musim gugur yang bahkan belum resmi dilaunching.

Ino menatap pasangan sejoli yang duduk di sampingnya. Baginya, Hinata adalah seorang teman yang derajatnya takkan pernah disamainya. Selain Hinata terlahir sebagai gadis keturunan darah biru, Hinata adalah sebuah mahakarya yang tidak akan ada duanya.

Hinata cantik dengan kesan smart dan juga elegan. Bukan jenis barbie, tapi semacam Hermione Granger. Begitu tangguh dan susah dikalahkan bahkan jika itu oleh pemeran utama sekalipun.

Jika gadis seusianya bermain dengan boneka, maka Hinata justru menekuni kuda dan mengendarai binatang itu di usianya yang kesembilan. Lebih suka bela diri ketimbang berdansa. Lebih suka gitar ketimbang piano. Dia adalah anomali di antara deretan para penerima segel bunga krisan*.

Hinata menolak menjadi bisa dan rata-rata. Dia menolak menjadi seorang yang terlalu feminim. Tapi menunjukkan sisi feminitasnya dengan gaya berbusana kasual yang berkelas. Sangat sederhana namun bergaya.

Seperti sekarang misalnya. Hem putih satinnyanya begitu sederhana namun dengan jelas dikenali rancangan Dolce&Gabbana, celana denimnya berwarna mocca juga bukan barang biasa, ada sentuhan retro klasik. Tentu saja Current Elliot _special_ _edition_ bukanlah barang murahan. Ah, jangan lupakan _knee high boots_ berwarna coklat tanah yang begitu keren, menampilkan kesan aktif. Dan bukan barang yang mudah dibeli jika menilik rancangan Alice + Olivia _cogniac_ _brown_ dengan hak runcing lima belas senti. Dan dia membawa _long_ _coat_ yang sewarna dengan celananya milik rumah mode Valentino.

Hinata tidak suka baju yang bercorak, lebih memilih celana ketimbang dress, justru itu yang membuatnya terlihat maskulin untuk wanita. Ada sisi tangguh dalam _image_ -nya.

.

 *****p90*****

.

"Kau suka yang mana Hinata?" Suara Sasuke terdengar bosan. Sudah lebih dari empat jam ia menemani Hinata semenjak insiden kamar tadi pagi.

"Hinata kelihatannya tak akan memilih apapun, Sasuke-kun." Celoteh Ino. "Yang keluar bukan _gayanya_."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun Ino. Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencoba kan," seloroh Hinata setengah hati.

.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk memperingatkan Hinata supaya menjaga kelakuannya. Tapi mengingat Ino adalah alasan utama dia diacuhkan pagi ini, Sasuke merasa jika lebih baik untuk memilih diam.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, terutama saat seorang model lewat di depannya dengan gaya kasual namun terlihat elegan. Di tangannya memegang tas tangan berwarna hitam yang terlihat berkelas.

"Kau mau itu?" Tanya Ino.

.

Hinata melukiskan senyum misteriusnya. " _Well_ Ino-chan kau seharusnya memperhatikan kalau aku berbicara." Ujar Hinata, "Kalau aku bilang, kita tidak tahu kalau tidak mencobanya, berarti aku ingin bilang, aku akan membeli semuanya."

"Apa?!" Suara Ino dan Sasuke bergema bersama.

.

Hinata tertawa, jenis tawa kemenangan yang terdengar bahagia.

...

..

.

Sasuke menggeret lengan Hinata dan menepi di pojok ruangan,

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Hinata mengerjap, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ini bukan gayamu." Final Sasuke, "Kalau kau marah, katakan saja. Kau boleh memukulku atau mengataiku sesukamu. Tapi bertindak seolah tak ada apa-apa makin membuatku tersiksa."

.

Hinata tertawa riang, dan justru membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Menebak-nebak apa yang dipikiran wanitanya ini.

Hinata berdehem sebentar, "Ya ampun! Kau pikir aku akan menamparmu, lalu mengurung diri dan menangis seharian?" Hinata tak bisa membendung perasaan gelinya. "Ini sudah 2016, aku sudah 27 tahun. Kami para wanita tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi. Kami lebih cepat move on dan menghadapi dunia dengan berani." Ujar Hinata sambil menyisipkan sejumput anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke mendesah lega,

"Lagipula, kau pikir tidak ada gunanya kalau aku menangis seharian atau marah-marah tidak jelas. Lebih menyenangkan jika menghabiskan kantongmu." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke diam dan melihat Hinata dengan alis tertekuk.

"Apa kau masih ingin di sini? Aku harus ke salon sekarang."

"Akan kuantar." Tukas Sasuke.

.

.

 *****p90*****

...

..

.

Hinata keluar salon dengan over coat hitam selutut dan sepatu ankle boot berwarna abu. Persis seperti model musim gugur rumah mode Valentino yang tersesat di Mall.

.

Sasuke mengumpat ketika disadarinya Hinata tidak lagi memakai celananya, dan hanya memakai stoking berwarna hitam yang kelihatan seduktif dan memperlihatkan lekukan kaki jenjangnya.

 _Demi tuhan, ini mall. Berapa banyak lelaki di sini?!_

Sasuke mengawasi setiap tolehan lelaki yang melintas melihat istrinya penuh damba. Sasuke tahu apa yang ada di kepala mereka. Sama seperti dirinya yang terpesona sekaligus tersulut gairah ketika Hinata keluar salon dalam mode super sexy.

.

Dan apa-apaan dengan rambut Hinata?

Wanita itu mewarnai rambutnya? Walau hanya hilight violet, akan tetapi Sasuke merasa gusar setengah mati. Dan jangan lupakan warna samar _eyeshadow_ dan juga lipstik Hinata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Meski sapuannya begitu natural dan terlihat biasa saja, tapi menumbulkan gejala tak biasa terhadap Sasuke.

 _Damn! Dan apa-apaan dengan kontak lens ungu itu?!_

"Mau kemana kau?!" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan ketidak sukaannya terhadap perubahan Hinata.

Hinata memutar matanya, "Kupikir kau sudah pergi." Ujar Hinata acuh, sambil melihat sapuan kuteks warna pale violet yang menutupi dengan sempurna permukaan kukunya.

"Jawab aku kalau bertanya, _sayang_." Ada geraman rendah dalam suara Sasuke.

Hinata melirik Sasuke dan mendesah malas, "Aku ada janji dengan perwakilan Otsutsuki Holding. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sebisa mungkin menghindari konfrontasi dengan Hinata dan membuat Hinata marah. Ia akan berdamai untuk hari ini. Ia akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Hinatanya.

.

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

"Hai.." Hinata menghampiri lelaki dengan jas yang duduk sendirian di meja VIP sebuah restoran yang kental dengan nuansa Eropa.

Toneri Otsutsuki, lelaki bermata perak dengan rambut nyaris perak itu tersenyum melihat Hinata. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menyeretkan tempat duduk dan kembali ke tempatnya dengan gerakan luwes yang membuat Sasuke iritasi mata.

Ya, Sasuke si posesif memilih untuk mengantarkan Hinata ke pertemuan bisnis perempuan itu. Bukannya Sasuke tidak percaya akan kemampuan Hinata, tapi saking percayanya dia terhadap pesona Hinata jadi ia tak percaya pada para predator lapar di luaran sana. Terutama si pewaris Otsutsuki Holding, cassanova lain yang terlebih dulu ditolak Hiashi.

.

"Wah.. wah.. aku tidak tahu kau mulai membawa _huskey_ * ke mana-mana." Toneri berkata riang di balik buku menu yang ada di hadapannya. Nada suaranya nyaris tak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme.

Meski perkataan itu kasar dan terkesan merendahkan, tapi Hinata enggan membela suaminya sendiri.

"Bukankah semua lelaki itu sama. Mereka selalu berpikir wanita itu lemah." Hinata bicara acuh sambil memindai deretan menu yang menarik atensinya. Lalu menyuruh seorang pelayan membawakan pesanannya dan Toneri.

"Bukankah itu benar?" Toneri meletakkan buku menu, menatap Hinata dengan rasa tertarik yang begitu besar.

Hinata mendengus, "Itu hanya stereotip, Tone- _san_."

.

"Buktinya, kau pun harus dilindungi oleh suamimu sendiri." Toneri mengamati Hinata yang kini menyerahkan kembali buku menu ke pelayan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat begitu seksi.

.

"Kau harusnya tahu, wanita tak perlu di lindungi karena mereka tahu cara melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Toneri tertawa, "Ya ampun."

.

"Tubuh wanita adalah senjata yang membuatmu menyerah kalah setiap waktu. Bukankah begitu Tone-san." Hinata mengintip ekspresi Toneri dari balik bulu matanya.

"Well, aku memang tak pernah bisa menandingi kecerdasanmu, lady Hyuuga." Tawa renyah pewaris Otsutsuki Holding pecah berderai.

.

"Kurasa aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga itu, jika kau tidak lupa." Hinata tersenyum manis, jenis kemanisan yang mampu membuat lelaki seperti Toneri berlutut minta dipilih.

"Baiklah, haruskah kau kupanggil nyonya Uchiha?" Toneri melipat tangannya di depan dada, melihat Hinata yang kini menyilangkan kakinya dengan gerakan anggun. Membuat ujung coat-nya terangkat dan menampakkan lebih banyak pahanya yang tertutup stoking hitam.

.

Toneri mengumpat-ngumpat. Andai saja ia bergerak lebih cepat dari Uchiha busuk itu. Tentu saja perempuan seperti Hinata adalah spesies spesial yang memilikinya adalah suatu berkah.

Pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Dan menuangkan anggur merah dengan hati-hati. Lalu undur diri setelah tugasnya selesai.

.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata menyesap ujung gelasnya dan menarihnya kembali ke atas meja. "Aku hanya tidak menyetujui satu poin di proposalmu, selebihnya aku tidak ada masalah."

Toneri mengamati Hinata yang kini memotong potongan daging di atas lagsagna yang terhidang dari piringnya.

"Kupikir kau diet."

.

Hinata mendengus, "Aku bukan model. Dan metabolisme aktif, aku tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan kan."

"Well, tiap hari kau makin membuatku menyesal, _lady_..." Toneri mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

Hinata tersenyum masam, "Gombalanmu tidak bermutu."

Toneri tergelak, "Kau ini serius sekali, apa karena suamimu memandangi kita?"

.

Hinata mendongak, mengamati wajah Toneri yang terlalu senang melihat Sasuke yang berekspresi seperti Jacob Black.

.

Tentu saja, dia siap mencabik Toneri kalau macam-macam.

.

"Hmmm.. kupikir pertemuan kita tidak efektif sama sekali." Ujar Toneri jujur.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengintip Toneri dari bulu matanya. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan meeting di kantormu saja."

.

Toneri mendesah kecewa, "Ya.. ya.. kau boleh pergi ke suamimu kalau kau tidak nyaman."

Hinata tergelak. "Oh.. kau paham kode Sasuke ternyata."

"Aku hanya sayang umur. Bisa saja kan nanti minumanku teracun sianida."

Hinata tertawa renyah lalu meletakkan serbet di pangkuannya di atas meja. Lalu menyesap winenya sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan lasagna yang baru saja disentuh.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke meja Sasuke. Lalu dengan tenang ia duduk di meja yang juga ditempati oleh suaminya.

...

..

.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

.

Sasuke berdecak, "Kalau tahu kau bersamanya, aku takkan membiarkanmu berangkat."

Hinata terkikik, "Ayolah. Ini hanya bisnis."

.

"Pikirmu kami para predator tidak akan memahami predator lain, eh?!" Suara Sasuke makin dingin.

Hinata menatap wajah suaminya yang mengeras. "Kau cemburu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan dengan sukarela mengantarkan istri cantikku ke hadapan pria berengsek seperti Toneri. Aku bahkan tahu siapa saja yang jadi langganan si monster bulan itu."

Hinata terkekeh, "Ya ampun.. kalian bahkan punya julukan mesra?"

"Tsk! Teruskan saja tawamu." Sasuke kehilangan moodnya.

.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan mesra.

"Samakan saja." Ujar Sasuke acuh.

.

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang sudah kehilangan rasa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Ia perlu mencuci muka dan mungkin juga merokok.

Ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi dia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

.

Sementara itu sebuah bahaya menjelma menjadi seorang perempuan sexy dengan gaun mini yang mengundang hasrat. Hianata sudah memutar matanya malas ketika bertemu yang seperti ini.

.

Lalu perempuan berambut merah dengan dandanan yang terlalu over itu duduk di meja Sasuke. Membuat mata Hinata menyipit dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Hai.. aku Karin. Aku kekasih Sasuke. Aku adalah wanita nomor satu dari semua koleksinya. Satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan dia, dan juga harusnya dia nikahi, "

.

.

Hinata mendengus dengan gestur geli yang begitu kentara, menertawai siapapun pelacur di depannya ini dengan gaya yang begitu anggun sekaligus mencemo'oh. "Ya Tuhan.." Hinata berbicara dengan tawa kecil yang seperti genta. "Apa katamu? Wanita nomor satu?" Hinata tak lagi membendung tawanya.

"Ya. Dan aku adalah wanita nomor satu yang seharusnya dia nikahi. Bukan kau, kau hanya orang asing yang memiliki banyak nilai nol." Nadanya menyiratkan rasa _overconfident_ yang membuat Hinata melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

Hinata tertawa kecil, jenis tawa melecehkan yang membuat telinga Karin gatal.

.

"Bagimu aku adalah angka nol. Tak memiliki apapun yang layak di sebut sebagai pertama, Karin-san. Tapi angka nol-lah yang mengawali setiap angka. Kau harus pahami itu, oh- atau kau memang tak memahaminya?" Hinata mengangkat gelasnya dan menyesap aroma wine ke hidungnya sebelum meneguknya dengan gerakan anggun yang indah. Seolah menunjukkan betapa dia jauh lebih berharga dari wanita yang berdandan minim ini.

"Kalau kau tidak lupa," Hinata menaruh gelasnya kembali ke meja, lalu menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya, "Di namamu tidak tertera nama Uchiha. Tapi dalam sekali pandang orang pasti menilaimu sebagai gundik yang berpengalaman." Hinata menatapnya tanpa rasa sopan. Sebuah gerakan di mana mata jelitanya memindai wanita di depannya dengan pandangan jijik.

.

"Kau!" Karin hilang kesabaran, lalu mendengus, "Kau takkan bisa memuaskannya! Bahkan sehari sebelum pernikahanmu, dia msih bercumbu denganku."

Hinata tertawa seolah itu adalah candaan konyol, meski hatinya diremas lagi seperti sebelumnya. Seperti ketika Sasuke dengan dungu menanyakan keperawanannya. Tapi Hinata sudah terlatih untuk situasi yang bahkan lebih mengerikan di bandingkan ini. Jadi, dia dengan tenang justru bersiap melancarkan serangan. Dia dicetak menjadi wanita independen yang terkadang begitu bitchy dan menyebalkan.

.

"Tidak masalah Sasuke seperti itu. Mana ada kucing yang tak akan memakan ikan asin. Lagipula Uchiha yang mana yang bisa kuharapkan lepas dari dosa?"

"Kau bodoh!" Ejek Karin.

"Benar, tapi akan lebih idiot jika aku justru menyerah di sini. Sasuke adalah bistik dengan harga paling tinggi. Tidak masalah kau makan satu potong, asal ia masih berada dalam piringku, berarti akulah pemiliknya." Hinata berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas. Lalu tersenyum manis seolah tak ada apapun.

.

.

"Karin apa yang kau lakukan _di sini_?!" Suara Sasuke membuat atensi dua orang itu terpecah.

.

"Sayang. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Suara manja Karin membuat Hinata habis kesabaran. Tapi sebagai wanita bermartabat ia tidak akan mengamuk di depan banyak orang.

Ia adalah seorang menantu Uchiha. Juga seorang Hyuuga dengan kasta tertinggi, jadi dia akan memberikan sebuah pukulan psikis yang tidak akan di lupakan oleh wanita sundal ini.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu!"

.

Hinata mendengus geli melihat suaminya yang begitu dingin mengusir mantan teman kencannya. Lalu ia memanggil pelayan dan meletakkan platina card ke nampan untuk membayar billnya. Matanya masih memandang opera sabun antara suaminya dan mantan teman ranjangnya yang telah kurang ajar membuatnya kesal.

Tapi tenang saja. Sasuke akan membayarnya lunas. Hinata akan mencat itu dalam kepalanya. Tidak ada yang gratis dari setiap sakit hati yang Hinata terima.

.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku kangen." Karin makin berani merapatkan tubuhnya ke suaminya.

Sasuke berusaha melepas belitan ular betina itu, namun tetap saja ia sudah terlambat untuk menghindari tatapan istrinya yang menyiratkan perasaan muak.

.

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke menggeram. Berusaha menarik lengannya dari noda. Toh sudah terlanjur ia berdosa, tapi setidaknya ia harus menjaga nama baik Uchiha dan harkat istrinya. Sial! Hinata akan membalasnya pasti. Dia dapat melihat kilat kepuasan di mata cantik si jelita itu.

.

Hinata itu adalah sebuah ranjau. Sekali ia salah bergerak, dipastikan ia takkan selamat.

.

Seorang pelayan sedikit mengendurkan ketegangan. Dengan sopan menyerahkan kembali kartu tanpa batas milik Hinata.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih ingin di sini?" Hinata berbicara tanpa melihat Sasuke dan lebih tertarik memasukkan kembali kartunya ke dalam _clutch_ hitam milik Channel yang sengaja dipamerkannya kepada Karin.

.

Sasuke menarik napas. "Tidak."

"Bagus." Hinata tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak suka tempat yang murahan dan kotor. Lain kali, kau harus memastikan tidak ada lalat." Lanjutnya sambil mengibas udara.

.

Karin hampir maju saat Sasuke mencekal lengan Karin dan menatapnya tajam penuh dengan peringatan, -kalau-kau-maju-sejengkal-kau-mati.

.

Hinata melangkah anggun menjauhi meja resesvasinya. Lalu Sasuke melepas kasar lengan Karin dan berbisik dingin, "Aku sudah _memperingatkanmu_. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau bertindak jahat."

Kaki Sasuke mulai menjauhi Karin yang matung dengan bulu kuduk berdiri karena merasa ngeri atas ancaman Sasuke.

.

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

Sasuke berusaha mengimbangi langkah Hinata, dan buru-buru meraih tangannya. "Aku bisa jelaskan." Nada bicara Sasuke sarat akan permohonan.

Hinata berhenti dan menatap mata obsidian milik orang berengsek yang berulang kali mematahkan hatinya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia justru semakin ingin bertahan di sisi orang keparat seperti Sasuke ini. Oh, mungkin baginya itu adalah suatu tantangan yang harus ia tahlukkan. Sepadan dengan rasa sakit hati,

ia akan membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Ia yakin itu.

.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya dengan gerakan sensual. Lalu menelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan.

"Aku dan dia sudah selesai."

.

Hinata menggut-manggut seolah penjelasan Sasuke itu tidak menarik dan ia membalas sekenanya. Tapi ia memuji Sasuke karena tidak memilih kata _kami_ sebagai kata ganti hubungan keduanya. Setidaknya, kalimat _aku dan dia sudah selesai_ , lebih nyaman terdengar daripada _kami sudah selesai_. Bah! Kalau Sasuke tidak lihai memilih kata, mungkin Hinata sudah menamparnya.

Tentu saja casanova seperti Sasuke harus pintar bicara, kalau tidak mana mungkin banyak wanita yang menyodorkan tubuh mereka sendiri untuk diterkam buaya lapar seperti anak kedua keluarga Uchiha itu.

.

"Kau berkencan dengannya?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan napas kasar, "Percayalah itu hanya _one_ _night_ _stand_. Aku mabuk setelah pesta lajang. Kau bisa tanya Naruto."

.

Hinata menatap Sasuke jengah, "Karin sepupu Naruto. Akan jadi apa jika skandal ini tercium heh?"

"Naruto sudah tahu. Dia juga tahu kalau Karin yang menjebakku. Kita bisa pergi ke tempat Naruto kalau kau tak percaya." Ada nada frustasi yang tak bisa disembunyikan Sasuke.

.

Pria Uchiha itu begitu marah terhadap kesialannya hari ini. Setelah dosanya berupa sebuah pertanyaan tentang virginitas Hinata, malah kini satu aib lagi yang harus ia terima.

.

Hinata meyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang, gerakan kecil yang begitu sensual dan membuat Sasuke merasa was-was jika si jelita minta cerai. Sungguh, dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, cinta Sasuke untuk Hinata telah menempati angka sembilan koma sembilan, tinggal nol koma satu persen lagi, dan Sasuke akan mati kalau Hinata meninggalkannya.

.

"Kau bisa marah Hinata, sungguh. Jangan buat aku menerka apa yang kau lakukan. Aku bisa gila kalau kau melayangkan surat gugatan."

.

Hinata tertawa geli, "Ya ampun." Ujarnya. Dari semua gombalan Sasuke, kenapa pula harus menyerempet perceraian. Sungguh. Ini tidak romantis bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi bagi Hinata kalimat itu sungguh manis dan juga realistis. Menurutnya, kalimat ' _aku_ _mencintaimu_ ' yang diucapkan Sasuke akan terdengar penuh kepalsuan.

.

Tangan Hinata lalu terulur, mendekap kedua sisi pipi Sasuke, "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang melepas suamiku untuk pelacur, _sayang_..." mata perak yang cantik itu menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah ketegasan dan kesungguhan.

.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah, meski kata-kata Hinata sangat kasar, tapi Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya. Ia merasa bahagia akan kenyataan bahwa Hinata akan tetap berada di sisinya. Ia tak perlu kata-kata romantis tentu saja. Hinata dan kata sarkasmenya adalah satu paket, keduanya adalah bagian yang tak bisa lepas. Asal Hinata di disinya, maka itu sudah cukup.

.

Sasuke menurunkan tangan Hinata dari kedua sisi wajahnya. Lalu memeluk wanitanya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Pipi hinata menempel di dadanya yang berdetak. Ia mencium ujung kepala istrinya.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke.." ujar Hinata di sela pelukan mereka di tempat parkir.

"Hn?"

"Berikan dompetmu!"

.

 *****p90*****

.

Sasuke tidak menyangka akan jadi begitu pada akhirnya. Tapi Hinata memang penuh dengan kejutan. Dia pikir, Hinata yang meminta dompetnya akan menguras semua isinya dengan membeli semua etalase toko.

.

Nyatanya?

.

Wanita yang kini tidur bergelung di sisinya itu justru mengajarkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya makin sulit melepaskan diri.

.

Hinata memilih untuk memborong semua makanan di sebuah gerai makanan cepat saji dan mengantarkannya langsung ke panti asuhan yang tak jauh dari kediaman mertuanya, sang Hyuuga Hiashi.

.

Hinata mengabaikannya dan bertindak layaknya bos menyuruhnya membawakan ini-itu dan membagikan semuanya.

.

Justru itu, itu yang membuat Sasuke begitu menginginkannya sampai serasa ingin mati saja.

Ada senyum tulus dan sarat kehangatan yang tak pernah diberikannya pada keluarga Hyuuga atau Uchiha. Senyum yang sampai ke matanya.

Ketika Sasuke merangkulnya dalam rengkuhan mesra, Hinata tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang yang begitu gembira menyantap makananya.

"Setiap kebahagiaan harusnya dirayakan dan dibagikan." Racaunya.

.

Sasuke diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku bahagia kau mengatakan cintamu. Sesuatu yang kutunggu semenjak post-it yang kau tempelkan di lokerku di musim semi pertama masa SMP kita."

.

Sasuke tersenyum, bukan jenis seringaian. Tapi senyum tulus yang membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran berkuda putih dan bukan iblis tampan.

Bibir Sasuke mendekat. Mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata. "Ti amo, bella mia..*"

"Gracias, ma'lucifer..*"

.

Baiklah, momen mereka tak akan jauh-jauh dari menyisakan sebuah dengusan dan seringaian.

Romantis memang bukan milik keduanya. Hinata akan mental dengan gombalan. Dan wanita itu lebih dekat dengan kaliamat sarkasmenya.

Itu lebih baik, setidaknya mereka punya waktu untuk berbagi kehangatan hati. Bukan cuma diisi dengan pertengkaran setiap hari.

.

Sasuke mendesah lega, lalu mencium kecupan di bibir menggoda istrinya. Yang tentu saja dihadiahi injakan _heels_ oleh kaki jenjang istrinya. Namun begitu Sasuke masih sempat mengerling nakal dan berbisik, "Akan kuhabisi kau di ranjang."

.

Hinata tersenyum nakal, "Ugh... apa kau akan berubah jadi hulk kalau kau marah?!" Ujarnya dengan kerlingan menggoda dan segera beranjak menghindati tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menangkapnya.

Tentu saja. Kabur adalah keahlian wanita itu.

.

Sasuke menyeringai. Hinatanya sudah kembali.

Wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sudah kembali. Di mana mereka memulai semuanya dari nol. Sebuah titik di mana hanya mereka berdua didalamnya.

Hinata adalah angka nol-nya. Yang membuatnya berlipat lebih kuat, atau berlipat lebih lemah.

.

 ******break******

.

.

 ***)** stempel bunga krisan adalah simbol kerajaan Jepang = di sini maksudnya Hinata adalah pewaris tahta nomor sekian-sekian dari daftar penerus tahta.

 ***)** _huskey_ alias _siberian_ _huskey_ nama jenis anjing serigala kutub. Itu loh yang biasa buat ngegambarin _warewolf_. Jadi intinya tuh si Toneri mau bilang, kalau si Sasu tuh kayak anjing (alpha), dengan maksud nyindir gitu.

 ***)** _ti amo, bella mia_ = aku mencintaimu, cantikku.

 ***)** _gracias, ma'lucifer_ = terimaksih, lucifer (iblis) ku.

.

.

A/n:

Mulai nyinetron?

Sutralah ya-

Ternyata pergerakan saya yang sok smut dan mengabaikan loncatan itu jadi bumerang. Saya nggak yakin chap ini bakal berakhir di angka tujuh.

Menurut kalkulasi saya ini bakal jadi long-long chapter.

Bisa belasan lah.

Gimana? Saya berarti ingkar janji ya #ditabok.

.

Saya pikir, setiap pernikahan baik itu yang wajar ataupun yang semacam Hinata dan Sasuke itu, intinya itu kompromi. Saya bayangkan, Sasuke kan udah dewasa (28) dan Hinata pun begitu (27) jadi mereka pasti ngerti lah, untuk menghindari topik sensitif (misalnya perkara siapa mantan siapa) bukan kaya abege labil yang memilih mencari siapa lebih bener dari siapa. Dunia orang dewasa itu nggak melulu abu-abu ya gays...

Masalah Itachi dan Ino. Saya berpikir untuk memberikan porsi di lain cerita. Bukan jadi satu kayak gado-gado di cerita ini.

Cerita ini fokus sama hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke beserta love-hate keduanya ya gaesss..

Apakah Sasu cinta ke Hinata? Ini pertanyaan yang bikin saya ngakak dari kemarin, hellow ini chapter lima kalau kalian masih nanya ya kebangetan banget. Udah nggak pake kode lagi deh, saya udah ngumumin ya.

Oh iya, ini mungkin chalege or tantangan buat para author di luar sana, yang geregetan, sama masa lalu Hinata dan Sasuke di masa SMP yang demen tukar menukar pos-it. Kalau kalian berminat silakan dipakai sebagai ide cerita ya.

Jujur saja...

Saya nggak bisa bikin school fict. #ngorekaspal.

.

Okey...

See you next chappie...

.

Peluk sayang.

Poochan.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya, menanggapi reader yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata di sini OOC parah dan seharusnya diganti Sakura saya hanya ingin mengatakan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Karena OOC adalah hak istimewa setiap Author. Dan Saya mohon maaf jika saya punya pertimbangan sendiri menyoal sifat Hinata yang luar biasa menyimpang dari canon Naruto.

Pertama, pemilihan Hinata yang poker face, dingin dan angkuh sudah pas karena dia dilahirkan dengan kekayaan dan juga prestisenya sebagai seorang bangsawan. Saya nggak bisa bayangkan orang lain memerankan peran putri bangsawan revolusioner selain Hinata tercinta.

Menyoal Sakura. Saya tidak akan mengganti aktris tercinta saya. Karena saya Hinata centris. Jadi bisa ditangkap kan maksud saya apa?

Mohon maaf atas kekasaran ini.

Regrads

Poochan.

* * *

 *****p90*****

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Itachi masih tak berkedip. Memandang langit-langit kamar mandinya, dengan setengah melamun.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan setelah pesta pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Ada yang berlubang di hatinya.

Itachi memejamkan mata, meresapi lagu lama dari Coldplay di mana seluruh ingatannya ditarik ke belakang. Di mana ia terpaksa menerima semua kemauan Hinata, tanpa bisa mengelaknya.

Cinta itu membunuh. _Too much love will kill you_. Ternyata pepatah itu nyata adanya.

.

.

Itachi tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang seperti itu. Yang membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari dengan semangat yang tidak luntur meski hari beranjak sore.

Ia tahu dengan benar gadis itu. Gadis dengan wajah malaikat yang kadang ditemuinya di kuil atau di ruang latihan memanah.

Kadang jika ia beruntung, gadis itu akan terjebak dengan acara minum teh dengan para tetua.

.

Itachi yang sering mengamatinya, merasa begitu tertarik terhadap sikap dan juga perilakunya.

Meski dididik secara formal dengan _manner_ kebangsawanan, gadis itu punya kekuatan untuk melawan semua tradisinya tanpa meninggalkan etika yang dipegangnya erat-erat.

.

Itachi lebih suka menyebutnya revolusioner. Dan yang paling disukainya dari semua itu adalah ketika ia harus bertemu Hinata ketika klub berkuda datang.

Hinata dan Itachi, akan menjadi sepasang joki yang mampu membuat siapapun kagum.

Kata mereka, keduanya cocok dan mirip satu sama lain. Dan kesamaan itu membuat mereka dekat. Membuat Itachi begitu jatuh cinta pada sosok Hinata si penyihir cantik.

.

Mereka sempurna. Seharusnya bukankah kesempurnaan itu tidak untuk dipisahkan?

.

.

Hinata bilang,

"Maafkan aku... tapi kita memutuskan untuk berpisah karena kita lelah untuk berpura-pura bahagia. Kita sepakat untuk mencari kebahagiaan kita sendiri. Bukankah keputusan itu adalah sebuah keberanian? Kau telah memilih keberanian itu dalah hatimu. Memilih untuk mengahadapi dunia dengan kejujuran." Tangannya membingkai wajah Itachi. Dan sebelah tangan sang Uchiha sulung menggenggam erat tangan Hinata di pipinya.

" _Please don't say anything..._ " pun suara tercekat Itachi tak mampu membungkam Hinata.

.

Hinata menggeleng di sela senyumannya, "Tidak baik jika ada dua matahari dalam satu orbit, Itachi-kun. Karena keduanya hanya akan menghanguskan planet yang mengitarinya. Dan kita akan kehilangan cahaya karena saling meleburkan. Bukan begitu cara mainnya. Kau akan menjadi matahari untuk orang yang tepat, tapi itu bukan aku." Setelah mengatakannya, Hinata mengecup pipi dan mata Itachi. Lalu beranjak pergi, tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemo'ohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 _._

 **WEDDING HELL.**

.

.

 **An Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

.

.

 **(Act : 6)**

 **.**

 **The Witch Bitchess**

 _Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk Ninetailfox_

 _._

* * *

.

Telepon berdering nyaring membuat Sasuke mengumpat. Demi tuhan, ini sudah jam setengah satu dan Sasuke butuh waktu _me_ - _time_ -nya bersama Hinata.

.

Sial.

.

Dering teleponnya tidak berhenti. Sasuke turun dari ranjang tanpa mau repot berpakaian. Si cassanova itu berjalan hanya dengan mengenakan boxer abu-abu yang menggantung indah di pinggulnya.

Kakinya berhenti di pojok ruangan di mana telepon _wirelessnya_ berada. Mengambil benda itu serampangan dan menempelkannya di telinga.

.

"Hallo!" Suara Sasuke kasar.

.

Hinata memutar matanya jengah melihat suami manjanya mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Tentu saja mengganggu kegiatan seksual mereka akan dianggap dosa besar bagi iblis tampan seperti Sasuke itu.

.

Tapi entah mengapa raut marah yang ada di muka Sasuke kemudian berganti dengan ekspresi keterkejutan.

" _Hai' Tousama_." Lirih Sasuke.

.

Dan kalimat itu seketika membuat Hinata tegang di atas ranjangnya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang penting yang disampaikan mertuanya.

Menanggapi kalimat lirih Sasuke, Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memungut kimono sutra yang dicampakkan Sasuke dan memakainya cepat.

Langkahnya mendekat ke arah sang suami yang telah meletakkan gagang telepon.

"Ada apa?" Hinata khawatir dengan wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Itachi kecelakaan. Sekarang ia ada di ICU."

.

Hinata terkesiap, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar hingga jeda hening yang membekukan waktu membuat jarak di antara mereka.

.

"Apa Ino sudah mendengar? Dia ada di Paris kan?" Hinata ikut gusar atas berita yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Kata ayah, beliau sudah mengabari Ino. Dan Ino akan pulang dengan penerbangan paling awal. Tuhannn... apa lagi ini?" Rutuk Sasuke.

.

Hinata mengelus pungung telanjang suaminya, "Mau kutemani ke rumah sakit sekarang? Kupikir akan lebih baik kita berada di sana untuk menguatkan Ayahmu."

.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, lalu meraih Hinata dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun padanya."

Hinata mengangguk di dada Sasuke. "Aku juga berharap begitu." Gumannya lirih.

.

 *****p90*****

.

Operasi Itachi memakan waktu empat jam. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ada benturan di kepalanya hingga mengakibatkan ia gegar otak.

Begitu pula dengan cedera luarnya yang juga serius. Kakinya retak dan tangan kirinya terpaksa di gips karena tulang pergelangan tangannya bergeser.

.

Dia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan VIP setelah kondisinya stabil. Uchiha Fugaku tampak tua dan lelah. Pria yang telah menduda ketika Sasuke menamatkan SMA itu terlihat begitu terpukul.

Hinata, sebagai menantu dekatnya begitu sibuk mengurusi keperluan rumah sakit untuk Itachi dan mertuanya. Sementara Sasuke mengurus segala administrasi.

.

Ino belum tampak di sana. Dan Sasuke tak berhenti khawatir dengan istri kakaknya itu. Ia tahu, Ino adalah pribadi yang melankolis dan kadang juga menjadi pribadi yang terlalu panik.

.

Tapi demi cinta yang ia genggam sekarang, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin meminimalisir segala bentuk interaksi dengan kakak iparnya itu.

Sebab, segala prasangka buruk Hinata kepadanya adalah bentuk ketololannya dalam membina hubungan. Ia takkan membiarkan Hinata makin berpikir macam-macam soal hubungannya dengan Ino.

Bukan begitu cara mainnya.

Itu adalah hukum utama dari perasaan Hinata.

.

Dan Sasuke akan mempertahankan Hinata sampai titik darah penghabisan kali ini.

.

.

Ada yang bilang, masa lalu adalah sebuah fase yang terletak di belakang. Kadang kita perlu melewatinya untuk menapak ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Pun kali ini misalnya.

Ino tampak kacau. Meski begitu disainer dunia itu sama sekali tak kehilangan pesona.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Getar suara Ino menggambarkan kecemasan wanita itu.

.

Sasuke memilih untuk diam, akan lebih baik jika bukan dia yang menjelaskan keadaan si sulung.

.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Hanya tinggal menunggu suamimu sadar." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum prihatin yang terlihat tulus. "Aku yakin dia kuat." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Ino dan merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan hangat penuh persahabatan.

Ino tak bisa memendung kegelisahannya dan memilih terisak di pelukan sahabatnya. Menenangkannya tanpa kata.

Sementara Tuan Fugaku masih berdiam duduk dengan beku di ruang tunggu.

"Kalian bisa masuk. Dan menunggu di dalam." Ujar Dokter Shino sebelum pamit untuk melakukan tugas yang lain.

.

 *****p90*****

...

..

.

Perlahan mata Itachi terbuka, lamat disadarinya ruangan putih di mana ia berada. Lalu ia mendesah, matanya bergulir di sofa. Tempat ayahnya duduk dengan memejamkan mata. Sedangkan seseorang lain yang berambut kuning tampak duduk juga dengan menyandarkan punggung dan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Seolah berdoa dalam diam.

Sementara itu matanya menangkap siluet yang dirindukannya. Seseorang yang mengisi harinya dengan sebuah rasa.

Perlahan bibirnya melengkung. Lalu dengan rasa senang yang membuncah ia bertanya, " _Sugarpie_? Ada apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya menghadiri pesta pertunangan Kiba dan Carlotte?"

.

Hinata menoleh, lalu membekap mulutnya. Sedangkan Ino langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata dan Itachi bergantian. Tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

"Ita, apa maksudmu?" Suara serak Fugaku membuat Itachi menoleh.

"Tou- _sama_?"

.

Fugaku masih memandang putranya tak berkedip.

"Maafkan aku Tou-sama. Aku membuatmu cemas dan membuatmu terbang ke London." Alis Fugaku kian bertaut.

Itachi memandang ayahnya yang kini tampak semakin tua dan juga lelah. Ia juga heran atas perubahan itu.

.

"Kau pikir ini di London?" Fugaku nyaris tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

.

Kreeeettt...

.

Pintu terbuka.

Menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang tengah menenteng makanan kecil dan juga kopi. Mata tajamnya melihat ketegangan yang menguar di udara.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke cemas setengah mati.

.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Kau kan ada ujian di Princeton. Kenapa kau malah terbang ke sini?" Ujarnya terkejut.

.

Alis Sasuke menyatu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, _aniki_?"

"Ini tahun pertamamu kuliah, dan kau seolah berubah lebih tua dari kemarin."

.

Ino menatap Itachi horor, "Ita-kun..." panggilnya serak.

.

Itachi menoleh kepadanya, dahinya berkerut, memandangnya seolah tak mengenalinya. Hati Ino serasa koyak, ia berharap agar mimpi buruknya selama di pesawat tidak terjadi.

"Kau siapa?" Ujarnya bingung. " _Sugarpie_... dia temanmu ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum seolah tak terjadi apapun.

.

Sebuah senyum yang sarat kesalahan.

.

Dan suasana hening itu kian mencekam. Fugaku terhuyung. Memijat pelipisnya dan merasakan pusing yang sangat. Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk menarik kerah si kakak bodoh itu dan mengumpatinya keras-keras. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengepalkan tangan.

.

Hinata dengan sigap mengambil alih suasana. Dengan ketenangannya ia bersuara. "Tampaknya kita perlu dokter. Ayo Ino, kita temui dokter Aburame."

.

Ino memandang Hinata dengan tatapan terluka, meski kalut ia mengangguk. Dia perlu bicara empat mata dengan Hinata. Sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dan butuh jawaban. Meninggalkan Itachi, Sasuke, dan Fugaku di ruangan yang sama.

.

 *****p90*****

.

"Tampaknya Uchiha- _san_ mengalami temporarry amnesia. Itu adalah akibat yang biasa diterima karena dampak dari trauma otak yang dialami oleh beliau." Ujar dokter Shino Aburame sambil memperlihatkan hasil _rongten_ dari kepala Itachi.

.

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Menyembunyikan air matanya. Dan Hinata langsung memeluknya, "Kau harus tabah." Bisiknya. "Itachi adalah _milikmu_. Itu adalah kenyataan."

Ino masih menangis.

Hinata mengelus suarai emas yang dulu setengah mati dicemburuinya. "Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bertahan di sisinya. Karena masa lalu akan selalu kalah dengan masa depan. Dan kau adalah masa depannya."

.

"Tapi ia tak mengenalku, Hinata. Dia hanya _mengingatmu_!" Perih suara Ino merasa cemburu pada sahabatnya.

.

"Kau harus tenang, Ino. Ingat ada Itachi junior di dalam dirimu. Aku berjanji akan membawa Itachi ke sisimu." Ujar Hinata mantap.

.

Ino terkesiap, "Tapi, kau dan Sasuke bisa-"

"Jangan perdulikan kami. Aku bisa memberikan pengertian padanya. Kau harus percaya kalau Itachi dan Sasuke takkan kenapa-napa."

.

"Jangan persulit dirimu, Hinata. Sasuke orang yang sangat pencemburu. Dan ia takkan suka mendengar kedekatanmu apalagi jika lelaki itu Itachi. Seumur hidup dia benci kakaknya."

"Aku tak melakukan ini demi dia. Tapi demi kau. Aku menyayangimu, Ino. Karna kau adalah sahabatku. Orang yang berharga untukku."

.

Ino makin terisak. Dan memeluk Hinata dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

.

 *****p90*****

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tak bisa menahan segala amarah dan juga kecurigaannya.

Sial.

.

Keinginan hati ingin menenangkan diri ke toilet, malah ia bertemu dengan teman Hinata. Tenten si bocah cepol menyapanya kelewat riang. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa menanyakan perihal apa maksud kedatangan si _playboy_ Uchiha berkeliaran di selasar rumah sakit.

Dan kesialan bertambah ketika Si Cepol mengetahui Itachi di rawat.

"Salam buat kakakmu saja. Aku ada visit sekarang. Tanyakan padanya kapan undangannya diantar ke rumahku." Ujarnya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Itachi sudah menikah." Kata Sasuke dingin.

.

"Sialan Hinata. Aku tak mengira kalau dia lupa mengirim undangan pernikahannya dengan Itachi. Mereka terlihat sangat keren di London. Aku sudah menduga kedua sejoli itu pasti takkan tahan kalau harus terlalu lama jalan di tempat. Ya udah ya Sasuke, aku pergi... Da.." katanya sambil nyelonong dari hadapan Sasuke.

.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan dan rasa kecewa yang tak bisa lagi ditutupinya.

...

..

.

"Demi Tuhan Hinata! Ada apa antara kau dan Itachi selama kalian di London?!" Sasuke langsung menyeburkan segala peluru kekesalannya begitu Hinata kembali ke depan pintu ruangan Itachi.

"Tidak ada apapun!" Hinata menegaskan, meski itu dusta yang nyata.

.

"Teruslah kau bohong!" Desis Sasuke yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberi pelajaran pada istrinya dengan mendorong tubuh Hinata ke tembok dan mencumbunya hingga Hinata mau mengakui kebenarannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang sudah tiga bulan berbagi marga dengannya, "Tenten menanyakan padaku kenapa kau tak menikah dengannya? Kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu jika kau tak ada hubungan dengan kakakku." Napas Sasuke tersengal, tangannya mengepal dan matanya menyiratkan kecemburuan yang tak ditutup-tutupinya lagi.

.

Hinata tersenyum pahit, " _Sometimes, we don't need the answer, my dear. Let the silent come to us._ " Desis Hinata. Namun begitu ia merasa sakit hati karena sampai sekarang Sasuke tak dapat melihat cintanya. Dan hingga detik ini, Sasuke masih meragukannya.

Mulut Sasuke sudah terbuka dan siap memberikan Hinata perlawanan namun ucapan Hinata membungkamnya.

"Dan aku tidak akan memuaskan rasa penasaranmu, _sayang_. _Keep your mouth_ jika kau masih ingin Ino hidup. Sebab jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu bisa membunuh Ino." Hinata memilih pergi dari hadapan suaminya. Langkahnya tegak, tak sedikitpun ingin menunjukkan betapa sakit hatinya merasa tak dipercaya Sasuke.

.

Sasuke masih menegang. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

.

Benarkah kecurigaannya selama ini? Betulkah jika kakaknya sengaja membiarkan Hinata lolos dan membiarkan wanita itu bahagia demi cinta yang tak pernah dibagi Itachi kepada Ino?

Betulkah wanita yang akan dinikahi Itachi sejatinya bukan Ino. Dan menantu kesayangan Uchiha yang sebenarnya adalah...

.

Mata Sasuke melebar,

Uchiha Fugaku berjalan terhuyung keluar dari ruang rawat Itachi, matanya tampak lelah dan khawatir.

"Masuklah Hinata. Itachi memerlukan bantuanmu."

.

Sial!

Tebakannya benar.

.

Bahkan ketika Ino ada di sini, ayahnya lebih menyuruh Hinata untuk lebih dulu masuk ketimbang istri sah Itachi.

Berengsek!

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

Menanggapi persoalan Sasuke yang siap meledak kapan saja, Hinata justru cuek dan mengabaikan kemarahan atau rajukan suaminya itu.

Baginya, masa lalu adalah undakan di bawah. Untuk apa ia harus turun lagi jika ia sudah susah payah untuk mendaki?

.

Ia tak berkeinginan membahas hal yang lalu. Sebab itu takkan mengubah keadaan. Rupanya hal inilah yang membuat pasangan yang harusnya masih mesra itu menjadi dingin dan penuh dengan kemarahan.

.

Sasuke makin marah saat Hinata lebih memilih mengurusi Itachi dan ikut kembali ke mansion Uchiha.

Sebuah tempat yang dulu mati-matian ditolaknya dengan alasan mansion penuh dosa.

.

Tapi lihat sekarang, gara-gara mantan terindah yang sengaja disembunyikannya dari dunia, ia mau menginjak tempat yang tadinya tak ingin dipijaknya.

Demi siapa?

Itachi.

.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa memahami pemikiran istrinya. Tega sekali mengacuhkannya dan memilih kakaknya. Meninggalkannya meradang dan mempertahankan hubungan yang kini hanya tinggal debu.

Di mana hati Hinata?

.

.

"Hinata. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan." Uchiha Fugaku menatap sang menantu kedua dengan tatapan sendu.

Hinata menampilkan senyum simpatik, "Hai' Tou-sama..." ujarnya sopan.

.

Pria tua itu masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. Sementara itu, mata Sasuke tak berhenti untuk memandangi keantusiasan Hinata perihal amnesia-nya Itachi.

Meski lelaki yang kini sudah bisa pulang dan terbaring di ranjang di salah satu kamar di mansion dingin itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, hatinya masih diliputi perasaan was-was. Terutama ketika ia tahu rahasia kecil antara Hinata dan Itachi yang luput dari matanya.

.

Menurut asisten prubadinya yang telah mengabdi padanya semenjak kecil, polisi kini masih menyelidiki asal muasal kecelakaan Itachi. Apakah merupakan sabotase atau murni kecelakaan. Tapi ada juga kemungkinan indikasi Itachi melakukan bunuh diri dengan sengaja masuk ke jalur yang berlawanan. Dalam kecelakaan itu Itachi dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak mabuk.

.

Informasi itu membuat kepala Sasuke merangkai segala peristiwa ini menjadi suatu kesimpulan.

.

 _Untuk apa Itachi berbuat sejauh ini? Dan apa manfaatnya untuk kakaknya?_

.

Ada sebersit pemikiran gila bahwa semua ini demi menarik atensi keluarga dan juga..

..Hinata.

.

Nama itu menjadi fokus Itachi, Sasuke yakin akan hal itu. Intuisinya tak mengizinkan Hinata terlibat dalam kesembuhan Itachi.

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Ada gundah yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Baru tiga bulan.

Apakah ia harus menyerah dan melepas Hinata?! Tentu saja ia tak sekonyol itu melepaskan cinta yang telah bercokol di hatinya semenjak belia.

Ia takkan menyerah dan melepas Hinata. Bahkan jika wanita itu memaksanya melakukan hal itu.

Tapi kalau Hinata ingin lepas dari Sasuke?! Itu lain cerita. Dan Sasuke rela mati dulu untuk mempertahankan biduk rumah tangganya.

.

 *****p90*****

.

Kali ini habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Ini sudah hari ketujuh di mana kepulangan Itachi dari rumah sakit.

Boro-boro ia bisa tenang bersama istrinya dan menikmati masa bulan madunya. Ia malah harus setiap hari bertengkar dengan Hinata perihal Itachi.

.

 _Itachi... Itachi... Itachi..._

.

Nama itu adalah musuh terbesarnya sekarang.

.

"Berhenti Hinata. Aku suamimu. Harusnya kau mengurusiku ketimbang suami orang lain!"

.

Tangan Hinata masih belum berhenti memasukkan perlengkapan dan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. "Jangan kekanak-kanakan!" Sahut Hinata. Ia tak mengurungkan niat untuk ke mansion utama Uchiha dan merawat Itachi.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Dia bohong!" Sasuke menggeram. Ia yakin, Hinata tahu bahwa Itachi sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke truk agar Hinata bisa bersamanya.

.

"Dia sakit Sasuke. Kau harus memahami itu." Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lelah dan juga kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus? Kenapa dia harus memintamu. Kau istriku, dan kenapa pula aku harus mengizinkanmu kembali kepadanya." Suara Sasuke penuh dengan emosi.

.

Hinata menatap tajam suaminya, "Dia kakakmu. Berhenti bersikap konyol."

"Konyol katamu?!" Mata Sasuke menggelap menatap Hinata tak percaya, ada gurat amarah yang tak sungkan diperlihatkannya. Dia tertawa pahit, "Berapa banyak memorimu dengannya? Aku tak tahu. Berapa lama kalian berjuang menjalin kasih sebelum kau berlabuh padaku." Tuduhnya.

.

Hinata memejamkan mata, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya?!" Geram Hinata.

"Karena kau selalu memelihara banyak kebohongan dariku!" Tukas Sasuke tajam.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke!" Hinata menggeram, "Berhenti, oke. Aku tahu batasku. Kau harusnya juga tahu. Berhenti manja dan lihatlah kenyataan. Bukan aku yang tak bisa _move on_ , tapi kau dengan segala _insecure_ dalam kepalamu itu!"

.

Sasuke meradang!

Hinata bilang apa?! _Insecure_? _God-damn-it_!

.

"Biaklah URUS SAJA Itachi! Kau tidak perlu kembali!" Emosi Sasuke.

.

Tapi hanya seringai Hinata yang menjadi jawabannya. Meski itu adalah seringai kepahitan, Sasuke tak peduli.

.

Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Sasuke menelan ludahnya pahit. "Menurutmu aku minder?" Ada tawa sumbang dalam suara Sasuke, "Ya. Mungkin betul." Katanya dengan nada sakit yang membuat Hinata merasa dadanya sesak akan perasaan bersalah.

.

"Bagimu yang selalu menjadi anak pertama tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Kau tidak pernah diabaikan kan, kau akan menjadi putri yang dilindungi dan diinginkan. Kau tidak punya parameter pembanding yang harus kau takhlukkan." Getir suara Sasuke membekukan tubuh Hinata.

"Aku," Sasuke terdiam untuk melarutkan segala rasa sakit dan juga kekosongan, "Harus tahu diri menjadi bagaimana dan siapa. Terimakasih sudah membuat mataku terbuka lebar. Maaf sudah berharap banyak atas pernikahan ini." Katanya sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah.

.

Langkahnya tampak terluka. Dan Hinata membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah bertindak terlalu realistis untuk Sasuke. Kadang... cinta saja tak pernah cukup untuk sebuah biduk bernama pernikahan.

.

 *****p90*****

...

..

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Hinata mendorong kursi roda Itachi di suatu sore. Mereka masih menyusuri jalan setapak ke kebun bunga milik keluarga Uchiha. Tempat yang indah yang dulunya dirawat oleh nyonya besar Uchiha.

.

"Maaf untuk tidak bisa mencintai pilihanmu." Gumam Itachi.

.

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk itu." Kata Hinata ringan dan tanpa beban. Ia lalu memilih untuk memutar kursi roda Itachi untuk saling berhadapan dengannya. Lalu mereka saling memandang.

.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum sendu, dan Itachi melihat kesedihan di matanya. "Karena cinta itu bukan untuk saling melengkapi dan menyempurnakan. Tapi untuk saling berbagi semangat. Kita tidak memiliki api itu Itachi. Dan aku lelah berpura-pura."

.

"Kau jahat." Ucap Itachi sesak. Selalu ada rasa sakit akibat penolakan Hinata kepadanya.

"Aku tahu." Hinata mengakui.

.

"Kau penyihir jahat. Setelah kau buat kau memujamu, lalu kau _memilih_ dia."

"Aku tahu."

.

"Dan kau mengutukku dengan cintamu."

Hinata lalu berlutut, memandang Itachi dengan perasaan sayang antar saudara. Ia memilih menarik napas sebelum ia berbicara, lalu meremas tangan Itachi pelan. "Kita tahu kalau kau akan lebih bahagia di mana ada orang yang mencintaimu."

.

"Aku hanya mau kau." Bisik Itachi serak.

"Tidak." Hinata menjawab tegas dan mantap. "Kau hanya tidak ingin kehilangan momen terbaikmu. Tapi waktu berjalan Itachi. Kita tidak bisa terus berjalan ditempat dan membiarkan waktu menghajar kita. Waktu bergerak maju. Kau tidak membutuhkan aku, kau hanya takut kehilangan."

"Kenapa harus Sasuke." Serak suara Itachi mengoyak perasaan bersalah Hinata.

"Karena dia tujuanku. Dan aku yakin kau akan segera memiliki tujuanmu sendiri." Ada lengkung tulus di bibir Hinata. Tak ada mata yang menyala penuh dengan ambisi. Di depan Itachi ia membiarkan topengnya terlepas.

.

Itachi memejamkan mata. Lengannya terlipat di atas matanya. Seolah menghalau cahaya. Lelaki itu tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi rasa sakit yang dideranya mampu membuat Hinata sesak akan perasaan bersalah.

.

"Jangan mengulang kesalahan orang tua kita Itachi."

Itachi menurunkan tangannya. Lalu ia duduk dengan tegak di atas kursi rodanya. Matanya yang tadi terpejam kelihatan basah. Ia menatap Hinata sendu.

.

"Mengejar kesempurnaan hanya akan menyebabkan kita semua sakit. Kau telah melihatnya dalam diriku dan dirimu sendiri. Cocok bagi orang lain bukan berarti kita harus bersama. Kadang kita perlu mundur dan melihat suatu dari cara yang berbeda. Menggunakan kelamahan kita untuk berdamai dan menjadikannya kekuatan."

.

Hinata membiarkan suara angin musim semi berdesauan dan membasuh wajah keduanya.

.

"Aku pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu. Dan itu adalah sesatu yang Indah. Tapi kau punya tujuan yang menunggumu di sana Itachi. Maaf jika aku harus menyabotase kalimatnya Ino. Tapi kau akan menjadi ayah. Seorang ayah yang hebat, yang mampu memberikan kehidupan yang gemilang untuk anakmu."

Itachi masih diam.

.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mendesah pelan. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kita punya anak, betapa berat hidupnya diisi dengan segala protokoler dan tuntutan untuk menjadi sempurna. Dia dipisahkan dari kita dan digembleng dengan standar untuk mengalahkan kita. Kasian sekali, menilik betapa sempurnanya kita." Hinata mengibaskan tangannya diudara.

.

Itachi tersenyum. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Seolah menghempaskan semuanya dengan satu gerakan. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "Ya, dan aku tak bisa membayangkan kau akan menjadi penyihir yang membuat anakmu lari ketakutan."

Hinata terkekeh, "Aku tidak berencana memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat."

.

"Untungnya Ino tidak terlalu terobsesi karir seperti dirimu."

"Oh, sekarang kau membuatku cemburu, Tuan Sempurna." Hinata berpura-pura marah, ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, dagunya terangkat tinggi dengan mata menyipit.

.

Tapi Itachi justru tertawa. Sangat lepas hingga Hinata tahu kalau kelaki itu sudah berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Teringat lagu dari salah satu band favorit adiknya.

.

i tried to show you i'm strong

just get all along うまく甘えたい気持ちが

下手くそな強がりにしかならず

.

(i tried to show you i'm strong

just get all along umaku amaetai kimochi ga

hetakusona tsuyogari ni shika narazu)

.

― Aku coba tunjukkan padamu bahwa aku kuat

― Sepanjang semua perasaanku dapat membaik

― Tak peduli betapa kerasnya, aku pastikan menjadi kuat

.

*One Ok Rock

.

.

Hinata masih berdiri di hadapan Itachi. Langkahnya tampak ringan. Dengan riang ia membalik kursi roda itu dan kemudian mendorong kursi roda Itachi lagi. Keduanya menikmati semilir angin dan juga keheningan yang dulu sempat hilang menjadi sebuah rasa sakit.

Tapi kini semua berubah.

Itachi telah merelakan.

.

.

"Sasuke akan sangat sibuk. Kau tahu," gumam Hinata sambil terus mendorong kirsi roda Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk. "Dia akan jadi Direktur Eksekutif, pengangkatannya senin depan. Dan aku makin banyak waktu luang dengan alasan sakit."

.

"Bukankah itu baik. Kau bisa membangun sesuatu hubungan baru bersama Ino. Dia sangat cantik dan baik hati. Tidak akan sulit memberikan hatimu padanya."

Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku berharap cepat jatuh cinta padanya."

"Percayalah. Hari itu akan segera datang." Ujar Hinata mantap, lalu mendorong kursi roda Itachi.

.

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

"Kau kembali?!" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kini mengganti higheelsnya dengan sandal rumah berbentuk pororo.

Wanita itu masih diam. Tapi mata peraknya mengamati penampilan Sasuke yang berantakan. Jambang yang tumbuh liar dan kantong mata tebal. Dan pria itu lebih mirip gembel daripada cassanova yang mengaku bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun.

Lelaki itu berjalan terhuyung. Lalu segera mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan. Menghirup semua aroma Hinata dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kau nyata."

.

Jika Hinata dalam keadaan normal, akan tertawa renyah menertawai semua gombalan dan keabsurd-an suaminya. Tapi setelah minggu berat saling melukai. Kata-kata itu membuat Hinata tak bisa membendung air mata yang meluncur turun.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali." Bisik Sasuke di sela kecupannya di kening Hinata.

.

Hinata tak mampu berkata apapun. Ada perasaan hangat sekaligus mengharukan yang memenuhi dadanya. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar takut kalau Hinata lebih memilih Itachi ketimbang lelaki itu membuat Hinata merasa dicintai demikian besar. Ya, cinta Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuatnya memilih lelaki itu lagi dan lagi.

.

" _Tandaima, ma'numero uno..*._ " bisik Hinata di sela isakan kecilnya.

" _Okaeri.. my bicthy witch.*_ " Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup dahinya mesra

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya yang mengaggur kini memeluk suaminya erat.

.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Segala hal yang menghantuinya belakangan ini telah sirna. Ia takkan kehilangan Hinata. Mungkin lobi-lobi cantik agar Hinata meninggalkan posisinya sebagai Wakil Direktur Operasional di Hyuuga Chemical Industries dan pemilik firma hukum Hyuuga's Lawyer. Ia ingin Hinata di rumah, menjadi ratu dalam jagad raya kecil mereka.

Oh, memohon bukan gaya Sasuke. Mungkin menuangkan pil kontrasepsi ke kloset adalah pilihan jenius sekarang.

.

 *****break*****

.

*) Tandaima, ma'numero uno... = Aku pulang, nomor satuku...

.

*)Okaeri, my bitchy witch... = Selamat datang, penyihir jalangku...

.

.

.

A/n:

.

Setelah drama hape saya mati dan nggak mau nyala. Akhirnya, saya apdet.

Terimakasih kepada pyon selaku my hubby, my first mechanic, my savior dan my-my saya. Soalnya dia mau kasih hapenya buat ngegantiin hape lama saya yang akhirnya saya jual. Dia berhasil menyalakan hape itu dan memindah datanya.

Chapter ini saya dedikasikan buat Nine. Soalnya dia jadi beta reader saya. Dia mengabari kalo ada yang typo dan juga kesalahan ejaan.

.

Oke. Ada yang menangkap sesuatu yang weird?

.

Hahaha...

.

Jadi ceritanya kan Itachi itu kena amnesia temporary, jadi ingatannya bisa langsung kembali gitu.

Makanya pas adegan di taman itu amnesianya udah ilang. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Jadi makanya si Hinata bisa langsung kembek ke mas Sasuke. Cie...

.

.

Setelah saya bilang nggak akan mencampur urusan Itachi ke kehidupan Sasuke trus ngapain saya apdet beginian?

.

Jawabnya iseng aja.

Namanya juga ide random. #dilindastruk.

.

.

Oh iya...

Kalau apdetnya lama, saya berharap kalian akan rindu saya.

Regret;

Poochan


	7. Chapter 7

Maafkan saya yang memang sengaja menunda mengapload fanfik ini. Tapi dengan berbagai pertimbangan saya mungkin harus berkata kalau fict ini mungkin akan berlanjut hingga belasan, dan bukan berhenti di sini (chapter7).

.

Alur cerita tiba-tiba begitu lambat, dan saya nggak tahu apakah akan merombaknya atau tidak. Dan yah.. seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mungkin saya butuh teman diskusi. Oleh karena itu, nikmatilah ketidak konsistenan saya hari ini. #smile face.

* * *

.

.

 _The more you ignore me the closer I get,_

 _You're wasting your time..._

 _I will be in the bar with my hands in the bar..._

 _I am now essential part of your mind landscape whether you care or do not..._

 _I made up your mind._

 _Oohhh... Let me in._

.

 ***MORRISEY**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurutmu apa kau bisa menjadi bintang di acara ini?" Hinata berbicara di balik gelas sampange-nya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Entahlah. Ayahmu tidak akan membiarkan harga diri anak kesayangannya jatuh. Dan aku belum dilantik secara resmi ke dalam boarding room. Berarti aku belum menjadi pemilik Uchiha Enterprize. "

Hinata menipiskan bibir. Matanya menatap Hanabi yang bergelayut manja di lengan Sabaku no Gaara. Sialan. Perempuan yang seperti yang culasnya melebihi dirinya itu adalah sebuah pematik yang membuatnya mudah tersulut cemburu. Jika di ranking siapa musuhnya, maka Hanabi ada di urutan nomor tiga setah kakak beradik Uchiha.

"Akan kubuat kau mendapatkan tahta, dan aku akan membuat semua kamera takkan mengabadikan mereka."

Sasuke berjengit, "Ini acara amal milik Hyuuga. Ayahmu takkan suka kalau kau merusak acara tahunan milik Hanabi dan Sabaku no Gaara."

Hinata tersenyum geli, "Aku juga Hyuuga ingat, aku tidak tunduk di bawah namamu, meski kau membuatku menyandangnya juga." Hinata menghembuskan napas keras. Lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

Dia menyerungai kecil, jenis seringai bahwa ia tahu akan menang. Sasuke begitu mengagumi kilat tekad yang terlukis indah di mata Hinata. Kilat yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah ratu dan tak seorangpun bisa mengalahkannya.

"Well.." Hinata tersenyum culas, "Kalau Hanabi adalah putri salju yang begitu baik hati. Mungkin saatnya aku bertindak sebagai penyihir kan." Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mencekal tangan sang istri, "Jangan membuatku khawatir. Ayahmu bisa membuatmu kehilangan harga diri. Aku tidak suka orang lain memandang rendah dirimu."

.

Hinata berbalik lalu tersenyum tulus, dengan keintiman yang begitu natural ia mengulurkan tangan mengelus pipi suaminya. "Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak suka diabaikan oleh keluargaku sendiri, _sayang_. Ketika mereka _pernah_ memasukkanku dalam marga mereka. Harusnya mereka sadar dengan siapa mereka bermain. Bukan berarti jika kau anak kedua dan mereka bebas mengabaikanmu. Harga diriku menolak suamiku direndahkan seperti ini. Kau adalah menantu Hyuuga. Ayahku akan merasa girang melihatmu tak berdaya. Dan aku tak suka memberi si tua bangka itu kepuasan. Jadi kusarankan, jadilah suami yang memuja istrimu ini. Maka aku akan menghadiahkan separuh dunia kepadamu." Hinata menyeringai.

.

Dan permainan baru saja dimulai...

.

 ******p90******

.

 _Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemo'ohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 _._

 **WEDDING HELL.**

.

.

 **An Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

.

.

 **(Act : 7)**

 **.**

**Kaguya.**

 _._

Adalah sebuah kesalahan jika bisa menyingkirkan Hinata begitu saja dalam lingkungan Hyuuganya. Nyatanya wanita yang dinikahi oleh bungsu Uchiha itu justru semakin kuat dan juga memiliki taji.

Hinata Uchiha adalah frasa yang magis. Seolah menegaskan bahwa penyihir cantik yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang tunduk kepadanya. Pun begitu juga dengan usianya yang kelihatan menipu. Dibandingkan Hanabi, Hinata memang lebih kelihatan imut dan punya kesan 'adik' karena postur tubuh mereka. Jika Hanabi memiliki wajah tegas aristokrat dan mata tajam dingin. Maka Hinata adalah wajah bak sang dewi dengan mata penuh kilat semangat. Cocok dengan namanya _tempat yang terang_.

Perbedaannya adalah lidah Hanabi lebih tajam dan to the poin. Dia tidak suka bermain dengan musuhnya bila dia bisa membunuh dalam satu tusukan.

Sedangkan Hinata lebih suka bermain sampai mereka memilih untuk bunuh diri ketimbang melanjutkan permainan. Meski _goal_ yang dicapai adalah sama, tapi ada perbedaan mendasar anatar keduanya. Hanabi licik, tapi Hinata cerdik.

.

Seperti sekarang misalnya, mereka duduk di meja rendah dengan posisi sempurna menunggu jamuan makan resmi keluarga Hyuuga.

Sang menantu pertama, Uchiha Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai keramahan palsu memilih diam dan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk duduk bersila dengan cara yang santai dan tidak menyebabkan kesemutan. Tapi dengan banyak Hyuuga yang berada di sekitarnya ia terus saja mempertahankan posisi sempurna tanpa mengeluh.

Hinata sibuk memamerkan senyum cantiknya. Menebarkan kebahagiaan ala pengantin baru dengan senyum malu serta kikikan manja.

Sasuke nyaris memutar mata jengah melihat Hinata yang memaksanya membuat tanda di lehernya demi sengaja dipamerkan di acara ini. Dan membuat dirinya menjadi penderita selama makan malam dilangsungkan.

Sialan memang si cantik itu.

"Wah.. neechan, suamimu memang ganas ya."

.

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jenis keculasan yang bisa kau lihat kalau sedang melihat kisah ratu yang sedang pamer kekuasaan pada salah satu selir raja.

"Tentu saja, Hanabi. Kau tahu Uchiha selalu bisa membuat kita mengabaikan tatakrama."

Sasuke ingin mengumpat-ngumpat Hinata yang tadi memaksanya untuk menghadiahkan _kissmark_ itu di lehernya dan kini semua berbalik arah begitu?!

"Untung saja aku akan dapat menantu yang secara kualitas lebih hebat dari dia." Cetus sang agung Hiashi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Hinata sepersekian detik meremas sumpit dan menyipitkan mata sebelum akhirnya ia mengerjap dan tertawa manis yang seolah itu guyonan. "Ah.. _Chichi ue_.. Hanabi kan masih berusia 23 tahun.."

"Sabaku sudah mengirimkan surat lamaran kepadanya. Bukankah itu sebuah berita bagus. Jauh lebih bagus ketimbang berita pernikahanmu dengannya." Dengus Hiashi dengan senyum mengejek yang kentara.

.

Dan Hanabi memberikan senyum kemenangan yang mengiritasi mata Hinata.

.

Hinata menahan napasnya sebelum kembali tersenyum. Sementara itu, Sasuke nyaris saja mencolokkan sumpit yang masih di dipegang oleh tangannya kepada si tetua Hyuuga itu. Berengsek benar menghina orang ketika masih di depannya.

Sayangnya, di bawah meja tangan mulus istrinya menahan tangannya. Menepuk pelan meski wajahnya masih melihat ke arah keluarga Hyuuga seolah tak terintimidasi dan tersinggung atas kata-kata ayahnya.

Baru kali ini ia tahu jika Hinata lebih sering dideskriditkan ketimbang dirinya. Rupanya Hyuuga lebih menakutkan daripada yang dilihat orang-orang. Pantas saja istrinya itu tahan banting. Perlu hati yang terbuat dari baja, oh mungkin justru malah titanium untuk bisa bertahan di keluarga ini. Persaingan dan intrik adalah hal yang bisa terjadi di keseharian mereka.

.

Hinata tersenyum manis, ada kesan sinis yang terlihat di ujungnya. "Oh.. ini memang kejutan. Setelah aku _menolaknya_ ayah memberikan kepadamu, Hanabi." Hinata tertawa seolah itu adalah sebuah lelucon konyol.

Dan senyum adik tiri Hinata itu luntur, meredup dengan kadar yang begitu cepat. Sebelum akhirnya terang lagi dengan kalimat pembukanya, "Ayah akan mengadakan perayaan pertunanganku beserta acara amal. Acara itu juga sebagai penunjukanku sebagai wakil direktur yang baru."

.

Sasuke nyaris tersedak. Dan Hinata menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya karena nyaris marah dan menjungkalkan meja. Tapi demi harga diri, ia menahannya.

.

"Jangan membocorkan apa yang _belum_ _resmi_ , Hanabi. Jangan seperti _orang_ _luar_ yang senang menjadi nomor satu tapi belum resmi."

.

Bajingan!

Keparat!

Bangsat!

.

Perkataan Hiashi adalah sindiran tajam untuk Sasuke. Dan memaksa Hinata menyipitkan mata karena perkataan ayahnya.

.

Hatinya meradang.

Inilah yang ia benci dari keluarganya sendiri. Mereka tanpa segan ingin menggulingkan dirinya dan mengganti posisinya dengan Hanabi.

Ckckck.. takkan semudah itu tentu saja. Untuk itulah ia mau bersusah payah mengambil magister Hukum untuk Admistrasi Bisnis.

Hinata adalah seorang pengacara. Dan dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Ia sudah paham bagaimana kejamnya Hyuuga jika ia masih bodoh.

Dengan senyum sinis yang tak bisa ditutupinya lagi dia berkata dingin, "Hmm.. aku bisa memahami kekhawatiran ayah terhadapmu, Hanabi. Karena ayah tahu kalau aku adalah pemegam saham mutlak Hyuuga Chemichal Indistries. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk menempatkan di mana orang harus bekerja."

"HINATA!" Hardik Hiashi Hyuuga geram.

.

Hinata dengan anggun menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Dengan senyum sinis dia membalas tatapan sang ayah. "Ayah juga harus tahu. Sasuke meski belum resmi dilantik sebagai CEO dari Uchiha Enterprize setidaknya ia akan menjadi pemegang saham terbanyak di sana. Pun juga kepadaku, meski aku akhirnya tak bermarga Hyuuga lagi, aku akan memiliki saham sebesar dua puluh delapan persen dari kakek. Ditambah dengan pembelianku sendiri maka aku pastikan empat puluh delapan persen yang ada di tanganku. Dan aku tidak menyukai ketidak sopanan ini."

"HINATA!" Geram ayahnya. "Beraninya mulutmu bicara."

Hinata tertawa pahit, "Dua puluh tujuh tahun aku diam dan menghindar. Tapi kali ini aku akan membalasnya." Matanya tajam menyorot mata ibu tirinya tanpa ragu.

"Jangan pernah lupa, ibuku adalah pewaris Hyuuga yang sah. Dan kalaupun Tuhan begitu baik hati membuat kalian di atas angin selama dua puluh tujuh tahun, kupastikan." Hinata menahan ucapannya dan memberikan senyum asimetrisnya dan menuangkan sake mahal dengan ekstrak buah persik ke cawannya sendiri, lalu matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan, "...kupastikan semua keberuntungan itu berhenti." Ucapnya dingin dengan satu tegukan. Lalu menaruhnya dengan anggun.

.

Sasuke nyaris menahan napasnya selama drama Hinata berlangsung. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari istrinya. Alisnya bertaut. Ada gurat kesenduan yang terpancar di manik matanya.

Hatinya terluka, rupanya.. banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui dari istrinya.

.

"Hinata-chan.. ini adalah hari yang baik. Sebaiknya tidak berbicara sambil kita bersantap." Suara ibu tirinya lembut tapi bagi Hinata itu adalah lonceng kematian.

Segala sesuatu yang lembut dan juga manis adalah kontradiksi untuknya. Meski itu adalah pelajaran utama menjadi seorang Hyuuga. Hinata paham bahwa sebenarnya Klan Hyuuga adalah gudangnya pemeran antagonis yang dipulas apik sehingga kadang ditempatkan di sisi protagonis. Hati boleh culas, tapi muka harus malaikat.

.

" _Oka-sama_.." Hinata menatap lurus ke mata ibu tirinya dengan keberanian penuh, "Jika kau mengajariku tentang norma dan aturan, maka terapkanlah kata-katamu untuk dirimu sendiri. Ketika satu telunjuk kita mengacung, sesungguhnya keempatnya berbalik menuju kita sendiri." Kata Hinata tenang, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa kata-kata analogi itu lebih kasar ketimbang makian.

.

Sasuke menarik napas. Merasa lelah secara psikologis di antara perang keluarga itu.

.

"Maafkan saya..." Sasuke tersenyum lelah. "Nampaknya saya harus membawa istri saya pulang." Sasuke membungkukkan badan sejenak. Lalu dengan ketenangan yang anggun ia meletakkan sumpitnya. Dan menghembuskan napas dengan cara yang elegan. "Ayo _sayang_.." ucapnya lembut. Tangannya terulur.

Dan Hinata menyambutnya dengan sebuah rona merah dan juga senyuman penuh terimakasih atas segala perlakuan manis Sasuke hari ini.

Hinata mengangkat bibirnya sedikit membentuk senyum ejekan ke arah Hanabi. Seolah mereka yang menikah atas dasar cinta dan begitu bahagia.

Wanita Uchiha itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Ia tahu, kini waktu telah berbalik memihaknya. Akan tetapi ada yang salah dengan hatinya. Meski puas, ia tak memiliki euforia kemenangan yang ia impikan. Aneh sekali. Kenapa pula hati nuraninya meneriakkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

 *****p90*****

.

Ketika acara lelang amal dibuka, Hinata masuk ke dalam aula dengan digandeng Sasuke.

Semua atensi mengarah kepada mereka tatkala Hinata datang dengan dandanan ala Kaguya no Hime. Rambut panjangnya sepunggungnya menjuntai dihiasi dengan ornamen giok dan tali benang merah yang begitu cantik dengan jalinan benang-benang merah.

.

Hinata nampak begitu eksotik dan tak terjamah di tengah pesta modern dengan balutan tuxedo dan gaun-gaun malam yang terkenal. Ia adalah seseorang yang terasing dan kelihatan salah tempat.

.

Tapi ini adalah sebuah taktik lama yang dipelajarinya sejak belia. Menjadi berbeda dan satu-satunya adalah cara cepat merebut semua perhatian. Tapi ia kan menjadi penyihir yang menghipnotis setiap mata.

.

Tepat ketika seluruh gaun edisi terbatas yang di lelang Hanabi berhasil membuat pundi amal menyentuh angka tertinggi, Hinata datang ke panggung dengan pakaian khusus yang dulu pernah dibuatkan rumah mode Yamanaka. Tapi kemudian ia terjatuh, seolah terpeleset oleh sebuah skenario yang tak mungkin dipikirkan oleh siapapun. Karena seolah-olah Hinata disenggol oleh Hanabi.

.

Suara gemuruh terdengar dan Hinata menikmati perannya dengan baik. Dia bangkit, lalu dengan senyum anggunnya ia menolak Sasuke untuk membantunya.

"Daijobu," katanya dengan lembut. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan kemenangan yang indah di matanya. Karena pandangan kepada Hanabi serta-merta menjadi pandangan tak suka.

Terutama akan sebuah fakta yang seolah diterima mentah-mentah oleh mereka bahwa manner si bungsu kalah telak dengan kakaknya yang terlihat begitu lembut dan pemaaf. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

.

"Ini mungkin acara milik Hanabi. Maafkan jika aku terlihat begitu tidak tahu diri dengan datang dan berlaku tak sopan seperti ini. Tapi aku juga ingin menjadi bagian dari acara amal ini." Hinata tahu kalau kalimat pembuka ini menentukan kelancaran rencananya.

"Baju ini bersejarah." Jika ada yang meremehkan kemampuan berbahasa Hinata, mungkin orang itu adalah Sasuke yang kini mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati betapa lihainya istrinya mengolah kata. Pantas saja si Itachi jatuh cinta berat pada istrinya sampai nekat bunuh diri segala.

.

Hinata dalam mode _moe_ seperti ini bikin serangan jantung. Hinata dan kelembutan kata-katanya adalah _aphrodite_ di dunia nyata. Gara-gara kelembutan itulah Sasuke gila dengan mengiriminya _post_ - _it_ dengan kutipan _menye_ yang membuat mereka menjalin hubungan mesra tanpa status yang dilakoninya selama masa remajanya.

.

 _Tentu saja ini hanya sekedar akting, kawan._

.

Sebab pipi merona dengan senyuman malu-malu adalah sebuah drama yang membuat Sasuke megap-megap meraih udara.

Keparat memang!

.

Hinata memulai lagi pidatonya, "Dipakai di tahun terakhir saya semasa SMA. Dan dijahit langsung oleh teman _cantik_ saya..." Hinata tersenyum cantik dan menunjuk Ino Uchiha yang tampak terkejut karena disorot oleh _spotlight_.

.

Si cantik berambut emas tersenyum. Dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata dengan senyuman tak percaya. Keriangan dan kebahagiaan memancar dari mata biru sahabat Hinata itu.

.

"Didesain langsung oleh rumah mode Yamanaka sebelum menjadi YUme. Dan menjadi lawan main untuk Itachi Uchiha." Mata Hinata terlihat tulus saat mengatakannya.

.

Itachi tersenyum manis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak menyangka Hinata akan mencomot namanya dalam drama tak berkesudahan ini.

.

"Mungkin ini bukan barang baru..." Hinata menarik sedikit alisnya ke atas tanda penyesalan. "Tapi waktu adalah penyihir yang memberikan kita hal-hal ajaib." Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Membuat Sasuke ingin menculiknya dari tempat itu dan mencumbunya seharian.

.

Keindahan dengan balutan kimono tua itu adalah miliknya yang berharga. Si penyihir culas yang takkan berhenti mengelabui orang-orang di dalam _hall_ gedung Hyuuga Chemichal Industries.

.

"Percayalah, keajaiban itu sudah terjadi ketika saya memakainya, saya menemukan orang yang berharga."

.

Sasuke maju ke depan dengan langkah panjang nan tegas penuh wibawa. Pria itu tampak menawan dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna biru donker, kontras dengan kimono istrinya. Ia memeluk istrinya penuh pemujaan dan mencium keningnya mesra.

.

Seolah pamer, keberhasilan hubungan mereka yang penuh dengan cinta. Tentu saja bukan jenis cinta penuh dengan kalimat romantisme, hanya ada sarkasme yang menantang dalam kehidupan tumah tangga mereka. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat mereka kian dekat dan juga kuat. Mereka saling bertahan dan menyerang. Mereka tahu kapan harus menekan ego, atau meminta maaf, juga kapan saat yang tepat untuk bekerja sama dalam sebuah rangkaian opera.

.

Musuh yang hebat adalah musuh yang tak pernah disadari keduanya. Dan itu adalah perasaan mereka sendiri.

.

"Dua puluh lima juta."

Pembukaan lelang dengan angka fantastis dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap Hinata penuh arti. Alis tajamnya menukik naik, senyum penuh kepuasannya terbit, sementara itu tangannya mengangkat gelas bertungkai panjangnya ke depan wajahnya, _salute_ , seolah meminta perhatian Hinata untuk cheers bersama.

.

Sayangnya pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

Jadi berapa banyak yang menginginkan istrinya di luar sana?!

.

Sasuke membiarkan kepalanya bertanya-tanya sementara angka terus melambung naik. Dari dua puluh delapan, tiga puluh, tiga puluh satu lima ratus ribu-

.

Berengsek.

.

Itachi mengangangkat tangannya ke udara, "Tiga puluh sembilan juta." Katanya sambil tersenyum menatap sang istri, Ino Uchiha penuh perasaan.

"Ada yang lebih tinggi lagi?"

.

Tak ada sahutan,

"Empat puluh," Sabaku no Gaara memang luar biasa mengguncang batin calon istrinya. Hanabi melirik gemas calon suaminya yang memberikan harga di luar nalar untuk sebuah komono bekas.

Berengsek memang kakak tirinya itu. Mata Hanabi melotot tajam ke arah sang kakak yang tampak memberikan senyuman inosen yang tampak begitu palsu dan memuakkan dalam indra penglihatannya.

Hanabi mencengkeram erat gagang gelasnya. Otaknya memutar beberapa sekenario untuk menghancurkan si kakak tiri namun nyatanya semua hal tidak mungkin di lakukan sekarang.

.

"Ada penawaran lain?" Juru lelang mulai mengunci pilihan.

.

Sasuke menatap mata hijau serupa jamrud yang menatap intens istrinya penuh minat. Mengapa calon adik iparnya itu masih memiliki keinginan meraih Hinatanya.

Sabaku Corp. Adalah moyang dalam bisnis energi dan juga pengolahan sumberdaya air. Kini mereka telah melebarkan sayap dalam pengolahan limbah.

Dengan sistem teknologi mutakhir yang menggandeng Artemis, perusahaan software milik Shikamaru Nara yang menjadi ipar Gaara.

.

"Empat puluh juta, satu!"

.

Sial.

Sasuke mulai mengkalkulasi berapa aset si kepala merah itu dan berapa prosentase kemungkinan Hinata berpaling. Dan angka yang melebihi ekspektasinya membuat ia merasa geram dan mengeluarkan sabda ajaibnya. "Empat puluh sembilan."

.

"Lima puluh jika nee-san ku mau melepasnya di sini." Hanabi memberikan senyum culasnya.

.

Hell!

Apa yang ada di otak Hanabi ketika melontarkan kalimat bangsatnya itu?! Dia pikir Hinata itu siapa?!

Hinata nyaris melemparkan highheels-nya itu ke arah muka Hanabi yang kali ini dirias sempurna.

Hinata tersenyum miring. " _Price make previllage_. Pemberi angka bisa memberkan perintahnya." Katanya menyambut semua tantangan sang adik. Namun begitu ia kemudian menoleh menatap penuh kode asmara ke arah suaminya, seolah menantang Sasuke untuk membeli harga dirinya yang sempat dikoyak oleh sang adik tiri sialan yang tak tahu diri.

.

Sasuke memberikan senyum yang sarat akan kasih sayang, "Seratus juta."

Dan semua orang dibuat menganga dengan angka fantastis untuk ukuran sebuah kimono bekas.

Tapi tak pernah ada kata bekas dalam tatapan mata Sasuke. Ini adalah kimono Kaguya yang baru. Kaguya miliknya...

.

 ******Break******

.

.

A/n :

Part ini terdiri dari dua bagian. Bagian satu berjudul Kaguya (Hinata Pov). Bagian kedua disebut Lucifer (Sasuke Pov)

.

Terus kenapa saya apdetnya lama? Well.. ide yang ringan itu memang harusnya lancar mengalir kan, masalahnya adalah tubuh saya menolak berkompromi.

Saya imsomnia, tidur cuma 2-3 jam. Udah lebih dari 1minggu saya begini. Badan saya jadi sakit semua. Punggung terutama, jadilah saya ini cari cara buat ngatasi imsomnia. Mulai dari baca buku, denger musik klasik. Makan kenyang. Minum susu... semua cara saya coba. Hasilnya? Nol.

Terpaksa deh minum obat tidur.

.

Sebenernya saya ngerti kenapa imsomnia saya kambuh lagi. Jawabnya ya stress. Nah saya nulis begini juga buat buang stress, makanya kalo ada yang bilang saya nggak profesional ya emang kenyataannya begitu. Saya nulis buat senang-senang kok. Saya tahu kalo barang gratis itu nikmat. Jadi saya nggak punya ambisi buat nulis buku trus diterbitin. Apalagi kalo saya jual, mungkin juga enggak laku. Kan orang sekarang lebih suka milih yang gratis (kaya saya, hahaha..) lagipula nyenengin hati orang juga pahala #senyum.

Ya wes lah...

Monggo dibaca, direnungi, ni pesan moralnya rada nylekit ya.

Hinata memang membalaskan dendamnya ke ortunya yang mengabaikan dia, tapi toh dia nggak bahagia juga dengan kemenangannya itu.

Ya bener juga sih. Let it go. Ikhlasin deh, toh udah kejadian ini. Kadang nggak ada guna kita nglawan (apalagi ortu).

.

Salam hangat ya,

Poochan yang berjuang nglawan imsomnia.


	8. Chapter 8

_Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menghancurkanku_

 _Yeah, kau menghancurkanku_

 _._

 _Begitu tinggi aku memujamu_

 _Dan kini kau tak mau turun_

 _Perlahan terlihat, kau biarkanku terbakar_

 _Dan kini, kita hanyalah abu_

 _._

 _ **(*wreking ball Miley Cyrus)**_

Sasuke menyesap sampange-nya dengan perasaan absurd yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Ada satu sisi di mana ia bngga bahwa ia mampu mengendalikan Hinata. Namun sisi di mana hati nuraninya mengutuk tindakannya. Matanya menatap kosong di mana istrinya terbaring. Di hadapannya, punggung telanjang Hinata termpampang, mulus, hangat, tanpa cela.

Setelah enam kali ronde panas sebagai reward dan hukuman sekaligus untuk aksi istri tercintanya karena berhasil mengembalikan harga diri si Kaguya yang membuat acara Hanabi gagal total serta _kong-kalikong_ Hinata dan Gaara yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Harusnya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah mendapatkan semua hal yang diimpikannya, seperti melampaui kakaknya dan mendapatkan wanita yang diidamkannya namun ternyata ia masih merasa ada yang berlubang, tak bisa menyempurnakannya.

Ia merasa ingin marah karena diam-diam Hinata melakukan kontrasepsi, tapi Sasuke tidaklah bodoh dan mengganti pil KB sialan itu dengan obat penyubur kandungan.

Ia akan segera menjadi ayah, bayangan kebahagiaan itu menari-nari di pelupuk matanya. Dengan begitu Hinata akan terikat selamanya bersamanya. Menghabiskan waktu yang akan ditandainya sebagai seumur hidup meski itu adalah sebuah ikatan yang disebut wanita itu sebagai neraka. Jika Hinata menjadi ibu dari anaknya, maka ia tak perlu lagi curiga terus-menerus. Jika ia menjadi ayah, ia takkan terus merasa was-was akan banyaknya predator di luar sana. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah bajingan, tapi ia akan berubah jika itu diperlukan. Ia menginginkan seorang anak, pengendali segala emosinya. Dan ia akan membanggakan anaknya itu dengan menjadi pribadi yang baik dan hebat. Ia takkan kalah dari Itachi yang kini bersiap untuk persalinan Ino.

Tapi omongan Gaara membuat moodnya memburuk dan membuatnya gelap mata. Ia tahu seks dengan emosi tidaklah sehat, tapi gairah kemarahan itu membuatnya nyaris menghabisi istrinya sendiri di ranjang.

Dengan tampang sendu dan menyesal ia melihat memar kebiruan di pergelangan tangan istrinya. Juga bercak keunguan di leher jenjang Hinata. Begitu bar-barkah ia?

Pertanyaan Sabaku sialan itu terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya;

 _"Aku mengenal Hinata hampir seluruh hidupku, Sasuke. Pikirmu, yang tumbuh dengannya hanya Neji, begitu?! Kau hanya fokus kepadanya tanpa melihat orang lain kan? Nyatanya kau hanya fokus kepada dirimu sendiri, ambisimu." Gaara memberinya senyum culas, "Kau bahkan tak mengerti perinsip Hinata, karena nyatanya ia tak mau menikah dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang ia benci."_

 _"Tutup mulut sialanmu, Sabaku!"_

 _Sabaku no Gaara terkekeh, "Hinata takkan menikahi Itachi, meski keduanya saling mencintai. Dia juga takkan menikahiku, meski aku selalu di sampingnya. Ia juga takkan menikahi Neji meski Hinata membutuhkannya. Karena apa?" Gaara menyesap wine-nya dengan anggun sekaligus menatap Hinata dengan senyum nakal, "Karena ia tahu, ia takkan bisa membahagiakan kami dengan segala urusan pelik harga diri dan juga masalah keluarganya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah musuh, yang ia hancurkan bersama dirinya sendiri."_

 _Bom sudah dilempar dan detonator sudah ditekan, tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha berubah menjadi Hulk yang siap mengamuk. "Bangsat, kau Sabaku!" Sasuke berdesis dan kepalan tangannya ingin segera menghadiahkan bogeman pada si kepala merah itu pukulan sebelum Hinata datang dan mencekal pergelangan tangannya._

 _Wanita Lalu merangkul Sasuke dengan mesra dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke. Ia memeluk dengan erat tubuh suaminya, menjaga sang lelaki dari emosi yang siap meledak di ruangan itu sekarang. Dengan seduktif bibir Hinata mencium kuping Sasuke, membuat salah satu daerah sensitif itu meresponnya._

 _Dalam segera api amarah itu turun dan digantikan oleh birahi,_

 _"Tahan sayang, jangan biarkan ia menang hari ini." Bisik Hinata manja sekaligus seksi._

 _Sasuke menggeram, mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Menekan emosinya ke zero limit-nya._

 _Hinata menoleh kepada Sabaku no Gaara dengan mata centilnya yang menggoda. Bibirnya yang dipulas merah darah tampak begitu sensual. "Ku harap, adikku tahu cara memuaskanmu, Gaara. "Agar kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti lelaki yang tak mendapatkan jatah dari kekasihnya."_

 _Gaara mengatupkan rahang. Merasa begitu murka dengan ejekan Hinata. Sialan, wanita itu justru tampil luar biasa seksi dengan begitu gamblang menunjukkan keintimannya dengan suaminya yang berlabel Uchiha busuk itu._

 _Melihat Hinata dan Sasuke seolah menonjok ulu hatinya telak, apalagi sekarang Hinata tanpa tahu malu berciuman mesra ala Perancis di hadapannya. Dan Sasuke seolah terhipnotis meladeni ciuman sang Kaguya._

 _Gaara mengumpat, ia melenggang pergi dari kedua sejoli di mabuk asmara itu. Padahal Gaara tahu, Hinata memang ahli dalam berciuman._

 _Sial. Bahkan juniornya menegang hanya melihat kerlingan Hinata._

 _Berengsek si Nyonya Uchiha itu._

* * *

.

 _Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemo'ohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 _._

 **WEDDING HELL.**

.

.

 **An Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **(Act : 8)**

 **.**

 **Lucifer**

 **.**

 _Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk semua readers yang begitu bersemangat memberikan review di chapter kemarin._

 _Terimakasih sobat,_

 _kalian awesome sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi kau sama sekali belum tahu?!" Itachi menatap prihatin ke arah adiknya.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Tak menjawab iya ataupun tidak. Dan Itachi tahu artinya itu.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada istrimu langsung." Kata Itachi bijak,

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tak memanggilnya Hime-chan lagi?"

Itachi terkekeh, "Dan membuatmu cemburu buta? Kurasa permain itu hanya berlaku pada anak kecil."

Sasuke tersenyum masam, "Dia tak mau membicarakan tentang keluarganya denganku."

Itachi mencebik, lalu angkat bahu. "Mungkin ia menganggap kau terlalu berharga untuk dilibatkan."

"Sialan!" Sasuke mengumpat, "Tapi aku merasa dia sedang membohongiku, Ita-nii. Untuk apa dia menemui Sabaku? Sialan!"

"Mungkin ia sedang ada kerjasama." kilah Itachi.

"Tidak!" Sangkal Sasuke, "Aku mendengar bahwa ia meminta bantuan lelaki sialan itu! Bedebah itu mengiyakannya dan mencium pipinya!" Suara Sasuke bergelora, seakan membakar udara.

"Sebelum kau membakar semuanya dan hanya menyisakan abu, sebaiknya tinggalkanlah tingkah konyolmu. Temui dia, bicara dari hati ke hati."

Sasuke mengerang, lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kenangan bagaimana ia bertengkar, bagaimana ia mengikat wanitanya di ranjang, gigitan di leher dan beberapa lebam di punggung karena perlakuan kasarnya terbayang kembali di pelupuk mata.

Bagaimana cara bicara dengan Hinata setelah kebrutalannya semalam? Apalagi setelah tamparan yang membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah.

Dan pagi ini ia justru mendapati ranjang di sisi kanannya kosong tak berpenghuni. Tak ada pesan apapun, bahkan secarik kertas atau mungkin SMS yang mampir pada alat komunikasinya.

Haruskah? Haruskah ia membuka aib ranjangnya ke Itachi dan membiarkan lelaki itu menertawakan segala ketololannya, dan memporak-porandakan harga dirinya sendiri?!

Sasuke mengatupkan bibir. Milih bungkam dan membiarkan keheningan menelannya hidup-hidup.

 *****WH/p90*****

...

..

.

Hinata menetap cermin di depannya. Matanya menatap kosong pada bayangannya sendiri. Lalu ia tertawa penuh ironi, sayangnya dalam tawanya itu matanya justru basah. Meluncur turun begitu saja, lucu sekali. Ia merasa hal itu menggelikan sekali, tapi air mata justru terjun bebas begitu saja.

Ia menatap dirinya yang lain di cermin. Kecantikannya memudar, matanya sembab, dan bibirnya yang merah karena dicium dengan liar.

Wanita di dalam cermin itu tampak begitu rapuh dan tak punya daya. Yang tadi malam dipaksa melayani suaminya yang sedang marah dan mabuk.

Hinata berdecih dalam tangisnya, wanita di cermin itu seorang pengacara. Yang mengaungkan segala logika dan kebenaran. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus diam ketika suaminya memperkosanya, menamparnya, menggigitnya, melemparnya ke ranjang hingga ruam merah itu nyaris berada di manapun ia melihatnya.

Sebuah suara membisikkan dalam kepalanya.

Alasan ia bertahan dan tidak menelepon polisi.

Sebuah kata yang disangkal oleh hatinya. Cinta.

Kata kerja bodoh yang membuat orang dungu. Virus mematikan yang menyerang otak, menghambat kinerja jantung, mempengaruhi sistem motorik tubuh.

Hinata ingin melenyapkan perempuan bodoh yang ada di cermin itu. Perempuan yang diam dikarasi oleh suaminya. Perempuan bodoh selain ibunya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia masih menjadi wanita yang bodoh seperti ibunya?

Kenapa masih mencintai lelaki yang melukainya?

Hinata mendengus lagi, dengan air mata yang masih menetes ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Matilah kau, wanita bodoh!"

Tapi lagi-lagi, hanya udara kosong yang menjawabnya. Karena nyatanya wanita bodoh itu masih berdiri, menatapnya penuh kebencian sekaligus cibiran. Wanita yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Hinata beranjak dari wastafel, kakinya menuju jazuzi mewah yang bertaburan mawar. Lilin arum aroma terapi menyala dalam tempayan kaca. Hinata dengan langkah anggunnya masuk ke dalam air hangat itu, nyaris menenggelamkan dirinya di sana. Namun ia masih terlalu waras untuk menghadapi segalanya.

Hinata merebahkan badannya, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bantalan jazuzi, lalu memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Bukannya ketenangan yang ia peroleh, tapi bayangan tadi malam seolah menerkamnya tanpa ampun.

 _Hinata tiba di penthouse pukul satu dini hari. Masih dengan kimono sutra Kaguya yang tampak begitu anggun di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu kemudian naik ke lantai dua. Langkahnya berhenti di ruangan santai minimalis dengan dua buah sofabed berwarna merah menyala._

 _Baru saja bokong sintalnya duduk di sofa, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah mini bar di sudut ruangan. Dengan cekatan, tangan lelaki itu meraih vodca dan menuangkannya di gelas kristal yang tersedia di sana._

 _Lelaki itu meneguknya dengan tak sabaran, seperti hatinya yang tak sabar akan segala rahasia istrinya._

 _"Kau berhutang penjelasan, my dear." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah istrinya._

 _Hinata terkekeh, "Ayolah, itu hanya obrolan tak penting anatara aku dan calon adik iparku."_

 _Sasuke melempar gelasnya._

 _PYARRR!_

 _Gelas itu pecah berderai di lantai, membuat Hinata berjengit kaget akan kemarahan suaminya yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan._

 _"Sasuke!" Hinata habis kesabaran, ini sudah kelewatan, sejak kapan lelaki itu bersikap begitu kasarnya. "Ada apa denganmu?!" Nada suara Hinata meninggi._

 _"Kau tanya mengapa?! Kau dan segala rahasiamu. Ya tentu saja!" Sasuke mendengus, matanya memincing tajam. Mengunci pandangan Hinata, "Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau adalah Uchiha Hinata, istri Sasuke Uchiha. Kau jarus ingat di otakmu kalau aku adalah kepala keluarga!"_

 _Hinata tertawa sumbang, ada yang salah di otak Sasuke. Untuk apa lelaki itu harus menegaskan pernikahan neraka ini. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, aku berhak atas diriku sendiri, terus kenapa sekarang kau harus repot mengurusi aku?!"_

 _"Sialan!" Sasuke habis kesabaran, ia langsung menenggak botol vodca itu nyaris setengahnya. Rasa terbakar memenuhi kerongkongannya. "Masih berani berkelit? Untuka apa kau harus mengirim e-mail permintaan bantuan kepada Sabaku bangsat itu?"_

 _Mata Hinata melebar, dadanya nyaris meledak karena perasaan marah yang tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya bak tsunami karena Sasuke baru saja melakukan hal yang paling ia benci, "Kau menyadap semua komunikasiku? Kau juga meretas komputerku?!" Hinata meraung penuh amarah. "_ _Berengsek kau Uchiha."_

 _Sasuke menenggak botolnya lagi, "Kau istriku, aku berhak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana. Apakah kau menggoda pria lain atau tidak."_

 _Hinata meradang, lalu meraih kasar vas kristal yang dihiasi sekuntum bunga peony di atas meja. Melemparnya ke depan kaki Sasuke,_

 _PYARRRR!_

 _"Jangan kau samakan aku dengan dirimu, Uchiha. Karena aku tahu mana batasanku. Aku takkan melemparkan diriku kepada jalang di luar sana, apa lagi meniduri saudara sahabatku sendiri." tukas Hinata tajam. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan berani, ada amarah yang menyala di dalamnya._

 _Sasuke meradang, melempar botol yang dipegangnya ke arah Hinata, dan pecah berantakan di sisi wanita itu. Hinata terkesiap, tak menduga Sasuke akan melakukan aksi gila. Benda keparat itu nyaris saja melukainya. Dan di mana otak lelaki itu? Mengasari istrinya sendiri? Sasuke memang berengsek, tapi lelaki itu sudah diluar batas toleransinya._

 _Hinata tertawa miris, ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang bajingan. Jadi kenapa ia harus kaget? Untuk apa juga ia harus marah? Kenapa pula matanya basah dan ia harus menangisi orang berengsek sepertinya?_

 _"Ha, kau menangisi apa, sayangku?" Sasuke mendengus dingin. "Kau ternyata begitu picik dengan mengulik masa laluku begitu?!" Suara Sasuke sarat akan perasaan benci. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan tanpa perasaan mendekat kepadanya._

 _"Kau adalah wanita culas yang hanya mampu melihat dirimu sendiri. Mengagungkan pemikiranmu sendiri. Pikirmu sebagai lelaki egoku tidak terluka begitu?! Hmmm.."_

 _Hinata bungkam, matanya masih melayangkan tatapan amarah sekaligus benci kepada pemilik iris kelam di hadapannya. "Kau tak bisa menjawab kan?!" Suara dingin Sasuke menusuk relung hatinya. Mengoyak harga dirinya. "Pikirmu kalau aku memcintaimu maka aku akan bertekuk lutut begitu?! Mimpi saja kau!" Desisan Sasuke tepat di wajah ayu Hinata yang basah karena air mata. Entah air mata yang mana yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya itu, Sasuke tak tahu, dan tak berniat untuk tahu._

 _"Kau memang jahanam, Sasuke!" Hinata berbisik sama dinginnya._

 _"Hanya jalang yang meminta sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari suaminya!"_

 _Hinata tertawa miris, "Hanya lelaki bajingan yang berpikir tidur dengan perempuan lain di hari pernikahannya dan merasa tak berdosa setelahnya."_

 _"Sialan kau Hinata! Kau harusnya tetap di neraka." Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga jatuh terjerembab ke sofa. Tapi mata Hinata justru menantang, seolah kelakuan Sasuke itu masih belum cukup untuk memancing emosinya._

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak tampar aku seperti Karin yang mengoceh kelakuan bejatmu kepadaku? Kau takut eh?" Nada sarkastis Hinata bagai ujung kait detonator granat yang dilepas. Hanya hitungan detik sampai Sasuke berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan._

 _"DIAM KAU!" bentak Sasuke, hatinya terbakar mendengar segala omelan istrinya yang berisi cacian dan juga tohokan tajam._

 _"Kau adalah lelaki bodoh yang naif, pikirmu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu begitu?!" Hinata tersenyum culas, bibirnya melengkung indah sekaligus mematikan. Mengejek harga diri sang pewaris Uchiha. "Tanpa kau, aku bisa terbang lebih jauh daripada ini."_

 _PLAK!_

 _Sebuah tamparan melayang mengenai pipi mulusnya. "Sadarlah, dengan siapa kau berbicara. Kau adalah istriku, kau Uchiha. Kau bukan Hyuuga lagi! Jadi rendahkan kepalamu, aku adalah raja untukmu!"_

 _Hinata menatap nanar wajah suami yang beberapa lalu sempat dipujanya. "Pernikahan ini neraka untukku!" Hinata menahan mati-matian perasaannya yang hancur akibat perlakuan kasar dan juga penuh kebencian Sasuke. "Tapi aku sudah pernah berada di neraka, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku kembali ke neraka yang lain lagi."_

 _Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Hinata dengan kencang. Menatap mata yang menantangnya. "Kau bilang ini neraka?!" Sasuke menyeringai jahat, "Akan kutunjukkan neraka yang sebenarnya!"_

 _Dan tentu saja, selanjutnya bisa ditebak. Sasuke menjadi dominan yang buas di ranjang. Membuat Hinata terkapar setelah enam sesi seks liar yang mematikan._

 *****WH/p90*****

...

..

.

Hinata merapatkan lagi scraf yang melingkar modis di lehernya. Ia memasang senyum manisnya ke arah teman lama yang selalu membantunya. Teman yang ia sembunyikan di dunia nyata, tapi selalu beredar di dunia maya.

"Dia melukaimu." Nada dingin Gaara mengunci semua pergerakan Hinata.

"Tidak." Tukas Hinata, perempuan itu memilih menikmati moccachino yang kini masih mengepul di atas meja.

Gaara mendengus, matanya masih memindai keseluruhan atribut Hinata. Scraf di lehernya adalah tanda bahwa wanita itu pasti diperlalukan buruk. Ia hapal style Hinata. Kesederhanaan itu telah hilang, diganti dengan segala tetek-bengek kepalsuan. Tidak ada orang yang begitu bodoh menggunakan scraf di musim panas. Terlebih menggunakan long overcoat seolah musim dingin sudah datang.

Ah, bahkan Gaara sempat melihat bekas keunguan itu di leher wanita itu. Dan dengan kegusaran yang tak dapat dikendalikan ia menarik tangan Hinata yang dihadiahi ringisan kesakitan.

Gaara merasa dadanya nyaris meledak oleh amarah. Ia mengatupkan rahang, seolah ingin menggigit hingga hancur tulang belulang Sasuke. Ia memiliki masalah dengan emosi, tapi ia selalu berhasil mengendalikan diri selama bertahun-tahun.

Lelaki itu berusaha menahan gemelutuk giginya, rahangnya mengeras. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkap lengan overcoat itu dan menemukan bekas jeratan di pergelangan tangan cantiknya.

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja?!" Gaara mendengus. Ada rasa sakit yang kentara yang seolah ditahannya. Emosi tergambar di mata jamrudnya. "Kau berani berbohong." suara dingin lelaki itu membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara dan memilih meraih gelas kartonnya. Berusaha tidak menampilkan emosinya sama sekali.

"Harusnya kau menikahiku saja. Tak ada yang menjagamu sebaik aku." Gaara menggeram frustasi.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati bersamaku."

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata aku mencintaimu! Jika kau tak mau memilihku karena kelamnya diriku, maka kau seharusnya memilih Itachi dan bahagia bersamanya!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, _aku mencintainya_. Hinata ingin mengatakan hal itu sebagai pembelaan terhadap Sasuke. Tapi bayangan akan tamparan Sasuke membekukan lidahnya.

"Aku memang seorang pembunuh, tapi aku menyingkirkan banyak orang untuk melindungimu." Mata Gaara berkilat tajam.

"Jangan lukai dia!"

"Dia melukaimu, dan aku bisa membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Tidak, dia melakukannya tanpa kesadaran. Dia marah, dia mabuk. Dan dia cemburu!"

"Itu bukan alasan!" Gaara berteriak murka, "Aku setiap hari dihadapkan dengan obat anti depresan, aku yang memiliki masalah pengendalian emosi masih bisa berpikir waras untuk tidak melukai orang yang kusayangi. Tapi dia," Suara Gaara tercekat karena gelegak amarah yang tak bisa dipahaminya, "Yang kau pilih dan kau cintai yang katanya mencintaimu semenjak dulu, berani melukaimu?!" ada nada mengejek akan kenyataan yang terpapar.

"Apakah kau yakin dia mencintaimu Hinata?!" pertanyaan Gaara menikam ulu hati Hinata, mendobrak kesadaran baru yang justru membuatnya ingin mati.

"Atau hanya sebuah obsesi seorang pecinta kepada benda kesayangannya?"

Hinata enggan untuk menangis. Tapi hatinya remuk atas segala ucapan Gaara. Kebenaran atas fakta itulah yang membuat pertahanannya hancur. Tapi dengan ketegaran, Hinata bersikap seolah itu tak ada pengaruhnya.

Ia yakin, apa yang dikatakan si surai merah sahabatnya itu nyata. Sasuke memang tak pernah mengumbar pernyataan cintanya. Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti benda kesayangan yang dimilikinya secara posesif.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya, Hinata." Mata Gaara menyiratkan kesungguhan dan kebencian yang nyata.

"Jangan lakukan itu Gaara. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukai orang lagi." Hinata terburu-buru memegang tangan Gaara, berusaha mencegah apapun perbuatan buruk yang ada di pikiran si kepala merah.

"Kita lihat nanti." Gaara enggan berjanji. "Asal kau tahu, aku adalah bayanganmu. Aku bisa berada di manapun dan kapanpun. Dan aku benci melihatmu terluka."

Gaara melipat tangan di depan dada. Melihat Hinata yang bertambah gusar di tempat duduknya.

 *****WH/p90*****

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya siang tadi dengan Hinata, langkah Sabaku serasa begitu ringan. Kemenangan di pelupuk matanya. Bayangan Hinata yang akan mendatanginya dan memohon untuk kembali ke sisinya serasa nyata.

Ia membuka pintu penthouse-nya dengan hati gembira. Lalu menyalakan lampu dengan satu tepukan.

Matanya tampak lebih hidup, ada geliat kebahagiaan yang indah terlukis di manik jamrudnya.

Ada foto Hinata dengan kimono putih di sana. Terpampang serupa wallpaper di dinding ruangan bersantainya. Tampak begitu cantik, dengan rona merah dan senyum serupa malaikat.

Bayangan Sasuke yang mengambil malaikatnya serupa belati yang mengoyak semua rencana indahnya. Dan Gaara membenci hal itu.

Lelaki bersurai merah darah itu memilih melangkah ke konter, mengambil sebotol bir dingin dan meneggaknya cepat. Ketenangan merasukinya dan ia menghembuskan napas dengan lebih teratur. Ia sudah mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Dan bukankah ia sudah pantas bersama Hinatanya?

Tapi Sasuke keparat itu membuatnya harus menunda lagi rencana hebatnya bersama Hinata.

Hal itu tak kan lama. Sumpah

Gaara mendengus akan pemikirannya sendiri. Wajah Hinata seolah menatapnya lembut.

Gaara mengangkat kaleng birnya bersiap melakukan monolog cheers-nya.

Lalu tersenyum bahagia menatap wallpaper kekasihnya di dinding. Kemudian ia duduk dengan tenang dengan aura kebahagian yang kentara. Terlebih saat ia menatap kaktus merah yang ia rawat dengan baik. Kaktus yang sama seperti dihadiahkan Hinata dua dekade lalu.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengan ibumu, Akashi-chan.." katanya sambil mengelus kaktus kecil itu.

...

..

.

Ddrrrrttt..

Getar suara handphone-nya membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata. Gaara merogoh benda persegi itu dan menggeser layarnya sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga.

Suara manja Hanabi mengundangnya untuk ke apartemen pribadi gadis itu. Menjanjikan kegiatan yang pasti disukai lelaki dewasa seperti dirinya.

Well.. mungkin bermain dengan anak serigala ada enaknya juga.

Gaara tersenyum culas diantara tatapannya ke foto besar Hinata.

 *****WH/p90*****

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dengan sukses di pipi Gaara, mengirimkan rasa pengang sekaligus menyakitkan bagi ego sekaligus fisiknya.

Hanabi mendelikkan matanya yang penuh amarah. "Kau menciumku, menggerayangiku tapi kau mendesahkan nama kakakku?!" Pekiknya murka. "Bangsat, kau Sabaku!" Ucapnya lantang sambil melompat turun dari pangkuan Gaara.

Dengan cepat ia merapikan pakaiannya yang tak beraturan. "Jangan-jangan kau menikahiku karena berusaha dekat dengan wanita itu, iya?!" Telunjuk Hanabi teracung ke muka aristokrat si rambut merah.

Gaara dengan tampang tak berdosa tersenyum sinis, "Pikirmu kau cantik begitu? Dan aku tergila-gila padamu?!" Gaara terkekeh diantara pikiran konyol itu, "Kau terlalu naif, _sayang_. Karena itu kau takkan mampu mengalahkan Hinata."

Tangan Hanabi nyaris menampar pipi Gaara lagi saat tangan kekar lelaki itu lebih cepat. Mencengkeramnya dengan kasar dan menyentaknya beringas.

Tanpa rasa kasihan ia justru mendorong tubuh Hanabi ke lantai. Membuat Hanabi kesakitan sekaligus sesak. Mata gadis itu melotot tajam seolah melihat hantu, terlalu _shock_ dengan perubahan Gaara.

"Membahagiakan Hinata adalah prioritasku, _dulu_. Sebelum kakek kalian menghancurkan semuanya. Dan kau akan menerima siksaan yang lebih sadis dari ini kalau kau berencana menghalangiku!"

"Keparat!" Hanabi mengumpat. "Tunggu sampai ayahku tahu!"

Gaara tertawa ironis, membuat mata Hanabi meremang karena menahan tangisan kekesalan, lara hati sekaligus kekecewaan.

"Kau pikir bajingan itu peduli? Kenapa kau lahir kau tak pernah bertanya, ha? Ibumu adalah seorang jalang. Dia adalah istri muda ayahku yang dinikahi sahabatnya. _Hiashi menikahi istri muda Sabaku no Rei._ " Gaara tertawa seolah takdir begitu lucu.

Hanabi tercekat, air mata meluncur turun bersama gravitasi. Ia tak dapat membayangkan akan disakiti seperti ini.

Tapi Gaara hanya mendengus, tersenyum seolah tak terpengaruh. "Ayahku tidak akan ambil pusing tentu saja. Karena masih banyak gundik yang lebih muda. Yang kusesalkan adalah kenapa harus jadi ibu Hinata? Kenapa harus menjadi ibu tiri orang yang kukasihi?!" suara jengan Gaara adalah luapan rasa sakit.

Hanabi tersenyum sinis di sela tangisannya, "Itu dosamu, dosa klanmu. Maka dari itu terimalah penderitaanmu sendiri." ujarnya pongah.

Gaara mendengus, melihat jemarinya yang kokoh dan terhias cincin pertunangan. "Menurutmu, jika aku dan kau terjatuh, _siapa_ yang akan menolongmu lebih dahulu?"

Hanabi menahan isakannya dan melihat Gaara dengan nanar.

"Ayahmu bukan pewaris sah Hyuuga karena pemegang kekuasaan adalah Hiroshi dan kakek tua itu tak menyukai ibumu karena menjadi awal kematian anak kesayangannya. Menurutmu siapa yang akan membantumu jika kau bukanlah anak kandung Hiashi, ha?!"

Darah surut di wajah Hanabi. Membuat rona merah itu menghilang bagai kabut yang diterangi matahari. Tubuhnya kaku, jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Kebahagiaan telah hilang dari angan-angannya.

"Kau adalah pencuri kebahagiaan kekasihku. Pikirmu aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepadamu?! Tidak, tentu saja." Gaara terkekeh sambil melenggang pergi.

Suara pintu dibanting menandakan enyahnya eksistensi si pewaris Sabaku itu dari apartemen mewah milik Hanabi. Meninggalkan ruang kosong dan rasa sakit akibat ucapan yang lebih tajam dari pedang.

Hanabi luruh ke lantai. Meratapi segala kata-kata yang dilontarkan tunangan yang pernah begitu ia puja. Wanita muda yang sarat akan kesombongan itu menangis sesenggukan di ruangan kosong.

Seperti kata Hinata delapan tahun yang lalu, " _Kau akan mati bersama kesepianmu. Seperti ibuku. Darah dibayar darah, karena kau hadir, ibuku lebih memilih mati. Tapi ingat saja, kau juga akan melihat ibumu mati dengan cara yang sama._ "

*** **T** (Toast with-) **B** (Beautiful) **C** (Character) ***

 **a/n:**

Ewww-

Ngaku dosa dulu boleh?

Mohin maaf lahir dan batin ya guysssss...

Dosa pertama; jarang update.

Dosa kedua; menjadikan Gaara sebagai musuh utama.

Saya pantas dibejek? Dikulitin? Direndem di kali Brantas? Hahahaha.. #KetawaEvil

Soalnya saya sukaaaaa banget sama Gaara.

Trus kalau suka kenapa juga dibuat tokoh antagonis?

Jawabnya adalah, karena tokoh utamanya juga bukan protagonis #ups,Keceplosan.

Hinata itu wanita ambisus dengan ego setinggi menara Dubai. Bayangkan saja jika dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu dan dia tak bisa mendapatkannya, tentu dia bakal mengejarnya sampai dapat.

Tokoh Sasuke adalah gambaran lelaki hipokrit. Yang suka berasumsi sendiri dan berpura-pura kalau dia nggak mencintai Hinata. Nyatanya, dia takut dicuekin oleh wanita superior macam istrinya itu.

Ini adalah kisah nyata di masyarakat. Wanita dominan (karier dan juga status sosial) kadang tidak bisa ditundukkan, bahkan dengan cinta sekalipun. Lelaki yang menikah dengan wanita dominan, biasanya berlaku menjadi submisif tanpa mereka sadari hanya untuk menyenangkan hati pasangannya.

Wedding Hell adalah karya precious saya. Kenapa? Karena saya melibatkan emosi pribadi di dalamnya. Sama seperti saya menggarap HoT (Harmony of Tears) saya nggak mau terburu-buru menulisnya.

Beberapa kali, ada teman yang menyarankan saya untuk menulis buku. Dan saya pikir itu adalah hal yang menkjubkan, masalahnya adalah saya tidak memiliki ambisi untuk menerbitkan sesuatu. Saya ini tipe orang yang sangat tidak konsisten, dan saya justru takut mengecewakan pembaca semua.

Sebutlah saya pengecut.

Memang saya ini punya kekurangan yang begitu besar, yaitu typo.

Bagi sebagian orang, hal itu dapat dimaafkan. Tapi hati nurani saya sendiripun menganggap typo adalah masalah krusial dari seorang penulis.

Penulis, sebagus apapun tapi kalau masih banyak typo berarti dia harus banyak belajar. Terutama EYD dan juga tanda baca. Nah, berarti saya harus banyak belajar lagi, teman-teman.

Ada reviewer yang berkata, "Kamu berbakat." Saya cuma sekedar mengingatkan, di dunia industri seperti ini, bakat saja tak pernah cukup. Mereka yang sudah bisa menerbitkan buku, berarti segmen pasar tahu bahwa ia punya sesuatu untuk dijual, bukan menjual bakat. Tapi menjual konsistensi dan juga ide mereka.

Kenapa saya tiba-tiba menyinggung hal ini? Well, saya cuma berbagi pemikiran kok. Soalnya ada bebarapa yang menyinggung senioritas dan juga crack pair. Trus hubungannya?

Nggak ada. LOL

Cuma mengingatkan bahwa karya bukan tingkat review aja, tapi kepuasan saat membuat dan membagikan kebahagiaan itu agar sampai pada pembaca.

Bukan ditunggu karena pengen liat review war-nya.

Tapi ditunggu karena memang dirindukan.

Sekian curhatan random dari saya.

Bow.

Poochan.


	9. Chapter 9

#maafkan ketidak nyamanan ini.

Baru diedit.

Kemarin asyik tidur. Nggak sempat baca.

* * *

Sasuke menarik napas saat memasuki sebuah _jewelery_ _galery_ ternama. Dalam rangka mengambil hati Hinata kembali, dia akan membuat rencana makan malam romantis.

Ia akan menghadiahkan cincin cantik di atas _dessert_. Semuanya akan sempurna dengan musik yang indah dan permintaan maafnya akan diterima.

Mereka akan bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat sebentuk lingkaran cantik dengan berlian berwarna keunguan yang bahkan belum dipotong. Desainnya memukau Sasuke. Begitu sederhana dan elegan. Ia tahu selera istrinya. Dan tak bisa membendung kebanggaan bahwa ia tahu banyak hal tentang Hinata.

Sasuke mengemas cincin itu dengan kotak beludru berwarna biru. Langkahnya terasa ringan, ia kemudian melarikan kuda jingkraknya ke arah toko bunga. Tak sabar memberikan malam yang berkesan kepada sang juwita hati.

.

.

 _Mereka bilang mereka adalah musuh._

 _Mereka saling membenci._

 _Saling menghancurkan._

 _Tapi kemudian menikah._

.

Hinata pikir dengan menikahi Sasuke maka ia akan membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. Menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa lelaki sialan itu tidak akan bisa merebut kebahagiaannya. Perempuan independen sepertinya akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, membuat mereka memilih mati ketimbang hidup.

.

Sasuke pikir dengan menikahi Hinata ia bisa mengendalikan gadis itu. Membuatnya tersiksa dengan cemo'ohan yang akan didapat gadis itu, dan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dia berjanji akan membuat perempuan yang sok hebat itu merengek di kakinya.

.

 _Wellcome to reading-_

 _._

 **WEDDING HELL.**

.

.

 **an Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

.

.

 **(Act : 9)**

 **.**

 **Gravity**

 **.**

 _Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk semua readers yang begitu bersemangat memberikan review di chapter kemarin._

 _Terimakasih sobat,_

 _kalian awesome sekali._

 _._

 _Untuk Alay-kun sebagai reviewer ke 500 saya._

 _Keepin rock n roll._

 _Hwehehe_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kadang, ada banyak masa lalu yang dipikir Sasuke bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah. Perasaannya pada Ino bukan cinta—hanya sebagai pelampiasan serta perasaan bersalah.

Tapi wanita di hadapannya ini beda.

Yugao adalah sebuah distraksi yang tak pernah mampu Sasuke tolak keberadaannya. _Bad side_ Sasuke yang tersayang sampai—ia tak mau membagi kisahnya dengan yang lain.

Ibarat gundik, Yugao jelas kesayangan raja, sampai-sampai ia perlu melindungi si gundik agar tak terendus. Mereka selalu main bersih, tanpa perlu sebuah simpul bernama cinta—atau hal yang melibatkan banyak emosi. Hanya hal mendasar bahwa mereka bersahabat, sebelum hal terkutuk itu berubah menjadi _friend with benefit._

Tak dinyana apa yang ia lakukan berbuah kesialan atau—mungkin juga karma dengan menghasilkan janin. Oh, mungkin harusnya Sasuke menulis _sebagai_ anaknya—jika memang janin itu lahir. Toh nyatanya keduanya lebih memilih jalan paling rasional untuk tidak memberi kesempatan pada janin malang itu dan memilih mengaborsinya.

Sebutlah mereka adalah dua orang tolol yang keduanya terjebak dalam napsu sesat. Mengambil jalan pintas untuk tak mau berurusan dengan skandal atau malah bisa disebut gila karena keteledoran.

Pun begitu, Sasuke memang tak berniat untuk melangkah jauh dalam hubungan apapun dengan wanita itu, lalu bertanggung jawab dengan memberikan wanita itu kartu kreditnya. Kemudian membiarkan saja wanita itu menghilang.

Yugao lebih tak ingin repot. Jadi dengan segera setelah tahu ia hamil tiga bulan, wanita itu meminta uang untuk membereskan kekacauan dan memilih segera menyingkir dari apapun yang berbau Uchiha. Karena menentang keluarga kaya itu hanya akan membuatnya menderita.

Sasuke jelas memilih opsi melanjutkan kuliah magisternya. Dan fokus Sasuke masih ingin menyingkirkan Itachi dan menjadi perhatian ayahnya seutuhnya. Ia benci telah melakukan kesalahan. Dan upayanya menghilangkan catatan hitamnya kini menjelma nyata di depannya.

Kini, setelah enam tahun, mereka berjumpa membuat Sasuke kehilangan bahasanya. Ia terpaku melihat Yugao duduk di kursi roda dan seorang anak kecil dengan topeng setengah wajahnya berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke merasa semesta berkonspirasi menjatuhkannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara menduga yang iya-iya sampai ia kehilangan akal dan tanpa ia sadari ia justru melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

"Minggir kau anak bodoh! Kau harusnya kembali pada Konan!" hardikan itu justru membuat sang anak mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu—" suara anak lelaki itu mencicit.

Sasuke membatu, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan di benaknya. "Yugao?!"

Bahu wanita itu menegang.

***P90***

Hinata menyadari, bahwa setiap buah kekecewaan dan rasa sakit seseorang pastilah memiliki akar.

Ia berubah menjadi dingin karena ia melihat ibunya. Bagaimana wanita itu harus dikukai sedemikian rupa oleh orang yang dipanggilnya ayah.

Dia menulikan telinga terhadap fakta bahwa ibunya dan ayahnya menikah karena bisnis. Dan lahirnya Hinata adalah salah satu akhir dari bisnis itu.

Ibunya yang malang. Dan Hinata membenci kata cinta yang diagungkan oleh wanita itu. Karena menurutnya bukan cinta yang membuat seorang menjadi tuli dan buta akan kenyataan. Sebuah fakta di mana cinta ibunya adalah cinta sepihak yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ibunya mati. Itu adalah fakta, toh nyatanya ibunya mati justru ketika ia sudah memasuki usia sebelas tahun. Bukan ketika ia berusia dua tahun seperti yang diberitakan oleh semua orang.

Ibunya gila.

Menanggung beban cinta dan rasa sakit akibat perselingkuhan suaminya dan juga teman karibnya sendiri. Dan atas nama kehormatan Hyuuga, ibunya diberitakan mati. Sementara yang terjadi adalah wanita itu menjalani rehabilitasi di sebuah rumah di dusun terpencil di Okinawa.

Hinata tak bisa membagi beban itu selain kepada Gaara. Lalaki itu sudah bersamanya semenjak ia belia. Dan kebetulan juga berada di posisi yang sama. Ibu Gaara juga meninggal—dengan modus yang sama.

Dan keduanya disatukan dalam sebuah memori yang mungkin mengiris hati. Demi semua yang mereka miliki, Hinata lebih memilih untuk membentengi dirinya setinggi langit. Membuat dirinya tak terjangkau. Dan memiliki dunianya sendiri, seperti sebongkah kristal cantik yang menunggu untuk hancur.

Gaara memandang manik mata Hinata yang tampak sayu. Ada cahaya yang hilang di dalam sana, tapi Gaara tak peduli, asal Hinata di sampingnya ia rela menjadi manusia laknat atau apapun itu.

Semenjak ia belia, ia dididik dengan keras, dengan standar yang melampaui akal sehat. Tentu saja Sabaku no Rei adalah seseorang lelaki dengan kadar perfeksionis tingkat dewa, sebelas dua belas dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Keduanya adalah tiran, dan mereka tak menyesal mencetak predator semacam Hinata ataupun Gaara.

"Apa aku harus membuatkanmu _pancake_ sendiri agar kau mau makan, Hime?"

Hinata mengulas senyum, meski tak sampai ke matanya. "Aku hanya belum lapar, Gaara."

Gaara justru tersenyum simpul, hilang sudah lelaki arogan dengan ambisi besar. Yang ada sekarang seorang pria kasmaran yang tak segan menggulung kemeja Armaninya, lalu meraih apron dan bertindak bagai _selebrity chef_.

Lelaki itu dengan cekatan mengambil tepung dari dalam _buffet_ , lalu menjangkau mangkuk besar steenlis, kemudian menuangkan bubuk putih itu kedalamnya. Tanpa canggung lagi, ia bahkan membuka kulkas untuk memasukkan susu cair dan juga kuning telur.

Gaara, selalu bisa memukau Hinata. Bukan dengan nama besar yang disandangnya. Tapi dengan kesederhanaan yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya. Bukannya Hinata GR dengan segala perlakuan khusus itu, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

Hinata dan Gaara adalah sebuah bentuk kesatuan yang tak bisa ditelaah akal logika. Seperti sebuah cahaya dan bayangan. Bukan Hinata dengan Sasuke yang merupakan cahaya dan kegelapan, bukan seperti itu. Karena Gaara adalah pihak yang selalu berada bersama Hinata, setia meski tak terpikirkan. Dan menjadi bagian yang tak pernah hilang meski diabaikan.

Setelah menaruh sesendok _butter_ ke dalam teflon, Gaara menuangkan adonan. Lalaki berambut _crimson_ itu menoleh sebentar dan memberinya senyuman manis. Mungkin bagi semua orang, Gaara dan sikap manis adalah sebuah pertanda kiamat. Tapi bagi Hinata, Gaara yang ia kenal adalah sosok lelaki pelindung yang sangat penyanyang.

Gaara dengan cekatan dan atraktif membalik _pancake_ dengan melempar isinya ke udara dan mendarat lagi ke telfon dengan sisi yang telah matang di atasnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil akibat atraksi Gaara yang seperti itu. Seharusnya Gaara bisa menjadi apa yang ia mau, membuka restoran kecil di Italy dan mempunyai anak imut. Sayang sekali, Gaara adalah pewaris Sabaku. Anak lelaki satu-satunya yang diakui oleh Sabaku no Rei secara sah.

Gaara membuka kulkas lagi, mengambil buah kiwi dan juga jeruk. Ia selalu ingat jika Hinata tidak suka strawberry. Mengupas kedua buah itu dengan gerakan profesional. Kemudian menatanya dengan _plating_ yang memanjakan mata. Ya, seharusnya Gaara memang melarikan diri dari Sabaku dan menekuni passionnya.

"Kalau kau menikah denganku, kau akan memiliki semua yang kumiliki, harusnya kau tak usah khawatir membeli kembali semua _asset_ Hyuuga. Toh, aku takkan bisa membuatmu menderita."

"Kau tahu Gaara, ini tidak semudah itu. Aku tak bisa keluar dari neraka itu. Aku tak bisa membiarkan menang bajingan itu, aku tak mau merusak harga diriku dengan menyerah atas nama emosi."

Gaara menahan napas, tahu benar siapa bajingan beruntung itu. Namun mulutnya lebih memilih terkatup, enggan menyebut nama adik dari Itachi. "Kalau kau jadi istriku, Sabaku Rei akan melepaskanku menjadi apa yang kumau. Karena lelaki itu lebih suka membidikmu jadi menantunya ketimbang Hanabi. Lelaki itu menyuruhku menikahimu atau adik keparatmu, tapi kau merusak impian kita."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kita berdua yang disatukan hanya membuat kita tampak seperti orang bodoh. Kita tak bisa hidup dengan semua mata yang memandang kita dengan lapar. Kita bukan aktor Gaara, kita adalah sutradara." Mata Hinata berkilat, meski itu bukan kilat peruh cinta, tapi kebencian.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya, getaran di saku celananya berdenyut di atas pahanya. Dengan setengah terpaksa lelaki berambut merah itu memilih merogoh benda laknat itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga setelah menggeser bulatan hijau di layarnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"..."

Gaara tak bisa membendung seringainya. "Nmm." Gumamnya menyetujui ucapan di ujung _line_ telepon sana. Dan kemudian lelaki Sabaku itu mengantongi ponselnya ke saku kemejanya.

Hinata menatap Gaara tanpa berkedip, merasa was-was dengan seringai bahagia bayangannya itu.

"Ini baru seminggu setelah kejadian kau dianiaya, tapi bukannya meminta maaf kepadamu, lelaki yang kaulindungi malah sudah bertemu dengan gundik kesayangannya. Hebat sekali!" Gaara terkekeh, menertawai kehidupan sempurna Hinata.

Hinata ikutan terkekeh, "Karin bukan tandinganku, _sayang_." Wanita itu sibuk mengamati kukunya yang berkilau, sengaja menggoda Gaara dengan memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan _sayang_.

Gaara makin terpingkal dengan ucapan Hinata. "Tsk, rupanya kau menikahi aktor. Dia tak cerita tentang Yugao?"

Hinata terdiam, matanya meredup tiba-tiba. Sepanjang yang ia tahu, Yugao adalah wanita anggun yang terpelajar. Ia teman kuliah Sasuke dan menghilang beberapa bulan setelah Itachi mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Hinata batal. "Teman Sasuke yang _itu_?" Nada suaranya terdengar tak yakin.

"Teman ranjangnya." Koreksi Gaara. "Mereka punya anak bersama kalau kau ingin tahu." Gaara berkata ringan, tak leduli lagi Hinata akan terluka atau tidak.

Hinata merasa udara di sekitarnya terenggut paksa. Ia bagai ikan yang dilepas ke tanah. Seseorang telah membuatnya lupa bernapas. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Suara Hinata tercekat, ia merasa dadanya sakit, jantungnya berdenyut dengan rasa sesak yang tak bisa diterima akal logikanya. Ini lebih buruk dari cemburu. Ini adalah kekecewaan tingkat tertinggi yang mengguncang dadanya.

"Oh," Gaara memberinya seringai lebar, "Aku predator yang kompeten, aku tahu siapa musuh yang harus dieliminasi. Aku butuh dia melakukan satu kesalahan untuk menuntaskan permainan ini." Mata Gaara berkilat penuh kepuasan. "Kau harus memenuhi janjimu sendiri Hinata." Gaara tersenyum penuh cinta. "Aku menagihnya sekarang. Kau harus pergi dari neraka itu, atau aku akan melenyapkan _nya_ dengan tanganku."

Hinata tidak pernah merasa kalah. Ia terbiasa menang dalam segala hal. Ia berhasil mempertahankan harga dirinya untuk tidak jatuh. Semua indranya tajam dan peka, prediksinya tak pernah meleset, pun begitu dengan pemikirannya tentang Sasuke.

Mereka memiliki tempat yang benar-benar absurd. Saling menjaga posisi tertinggi untuk masing-masing pihak. Hinata adalah istri paling ideal Sasuke dan bagi Hinata tidak ada suami yang diinginkannya selain Sasuke.

Tidak ada celah untuk yang lain, _seharusnya_.

Seharusnya.

Tapi, semua prediksinya meleset. Ia melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Gaara itu benar adanya, lewat kedua retinanya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak pernah memberinya tatapan penuh simpati dan juga penyesalan seperti itu. Pun bahkan setelah menghajarnya, merenggut kemerdekaannya. Ia tak pernah ada kata atau Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. Yang ada malah seringai kemengangan karena berhasil saling menjatuhkan.

Hinata tertawa miris. Pernikahan macam apa yang mereka jalani sekarang? Sekedar saling memberikan status tanpa cinta. Mereka membangun istana megah bernama prestise dan harga diri, mereka mengukuhkan diri sebagai raja dan ratu diatas kekosongan jiwa mereka sendiri.

Sasuke takkan mau bersusah payah menggendongnya seperti itu. Dia lebih suka melihat Hinata merangkak dan melihatnya kesakitan.

Hinata tahu kalau temboknya sudah runtuh. Bahkan ini adalah ombak pertamanya, tapi lihatlah, begini saja ia sudah tumbang. Kemana perginya kepercayaan diri tingkat dewi. Atau sikap anggun ala bangsawan. Di mana mereka akan tersenyum bahkan ketika suami mereka main serong di depan mata.

Gaara meletakkan gelas kertas berisi teh hangat ke depan Hinata. Mengejeknya dengan halus, "Kau bisa terus melihat sambil minum teh, _sayang_."

Hinata meneguk tehnya sembarangan. Goyah akan penglihatannya sendiri.

Ada anak kecil yang keluar—koreksi, jelas-jelas anak itu dikeluarkan paksa, anak lelaki itu memakai topeng gundam bersender di dinding samping pintu. Bahu kecilnya merosot. Lalu anak itu duduk di lantai.

Hinata merasa matanya memanas, tapi enggan menangis untuk itu.

"Itu anak mereka." Jelas Gaara tanpa diminta. "Yugao ingin mengaborsinya sebelum kecelakaan merenggut kakinya." Ada nada benci dalam suara Gaara yang begitu kentara.

"Bodohnya, yang menabraknya adalah _si bodoh_ Kankurou. Dan jatuh cinta pada jalang itu." Suaranya begitu serak. "Anak itu lahir, dan Kanky menganggapnya anak sendiri, sebelum kebakaran merenggut nyawanya. Ia menyelamatkan anak itu dan juga Yugao, ia mencintai darah daging orang lain dan mati karenanya. Tapi jalang itu malah menolak anaknya begitu mengetaui Kanky mati. Anak itu mengalami luka bakar di wajahnya. Ia juga terluka Hinata, tapi sang ibu menolaknya demi Sasuke Uchiha. Dan lihatlah, keputusanmu menerima iblis itu mengakibatkan ia ditelantarkan dan juga dibuang ke panti asuhan."

Hinata tak bisa menahan air mata yang bergulir di pipinya. "Panti asuhan?"

Gaara menatap anak itu dengan raut kesedihan, "Konan, dia yang merawatnya."

***P90***

...

..

Hinata tidak tahu, mengapa ia mau repot memikirkan masalah Sasuke. Harusnya ia senang, si teman tapi mesra Sasuke itu tak dinikahi. Dan anak itu jelas bukan bagian dari Uchiha. Harusnya ia tetap bangga kan? Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang berkata bahwa ibarat _beef steak_ , Sasuke adalah _beef steak_ paling tinggi nilainya, tidak masalah para sundal itu makan berapa potong, asal masih berada di piringnya, berarti ialah pemiliknya.

Masalahnya, apakah ia harus tetap membayar billnya jika _beef steak_ itu bahkan tak tersisa untuknya.

Hinata tergagap saat ia menyadari bahwa kakinya mengayun hingga ke dekat anak lelaki yang kini duduk di lantai dengan menekuk kakinya.

Untuk ukuran seorang pewaris Uchiha, hanya ada satu kata, jelas anak ini mengenaskan. Badannya kurus tak terawat, bajunya kebesaran dan mempertontonkan tulang selangkanya. Rambutnya hitamnya tak terurus dan ia masih duduk di lantai dengan badan gemetar.

Sialan!

Di mana otak kedua orang itu ketika meninggalkan anak itu di luar sendirian dan tanpa alas kaki.

Demi Tuhan!

Apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu, yang masih minta disebut sebagai manusia tega membiarkan anak kecil itu kedinginan di lorong apartemen dengan AC _full_ serta kaos tipis?

Hinata tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah anak itu yang tertutup masker dan juga poni yang menjuntai tak biasa. Anak itu mendekap topeng gundamnya dengan erat. Seolah-olah menyalurkan ketakutannya.

Ia seperti melihat dirinya—atau juga Gaara saat kedua orang tua mereka bersenang-senang dengan para wanita panggilan dan mereka dikunci di gudang yang sama.

Tak berdaya, dan kesepian. Mereka berharap akan adanya bantuan—namun, alih-alih dibantu, Gaara saat itu malah dicambuk dengan gesper kulit dengan tepian perak hingga punggungnya berdarah karena berteriak minta tolong.

Kini, ia bisa melihat siluet dirinya terpantul pada anak itu.

Apakah ia masih bisa berdiri di neraka ini atau justru memilih untuk menaiki tangga dan keluar meski ia takkan bisa memiliki harga dirinya lagi?

Hinata menghembuskan napas, ia tersenyum pada seorang anak lelaki yang menjadi kesempatan keduanya.

"Hei—"

Anak itu mendongak takut-takut. "Hmm?" Gumamnya canggung.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Ibu ugh... maksudku nona Yugao berteriak-teriak menyuruhku pergi. Karena tidak mau ribut, Paman tiba-tiba membawaku ke luar, padahal aku hanya ingin mengambil sandal tapi Paman malah marah."

Hati Hinata tersayat, "Aku tinggal di flat sebelah," dusta Hinata, "Aku mau turun untuk makan siang. Maukah kau ikut denganku? Ini tidak akan lama."

Anak itu diam, masih berdiri takut-takut dengan sebelah tangan yang meremas kaosnya yang lusuh.

"Apakah kau takut?" Hinata dapat melihat keraguan di mata hitam lugu itu. Ia lalu menyerahkan handphonenya kepada anak itu. "Kalau aku berniat jahat, telepon polisi, tekan 911, seperti ini." Hinata memperlihatkan caranya

Anak itu menatap wanita di depannya. Bibi cantik yang baik hati, selain Bibi Konan. Ia menarik napas sebelum berbisik, "Aku mau."

Hinata tersenyum, "Panggil aku Kaguya."

Anak itu tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Hinata, "Aku Obito."

..

.

Sementara Hinata dan juga Obito pergi, Gaara menelepon seseorang untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Bukankah seru, membuat rekaman adegan bercinta musuh keparatmu sendiri. Hadiah itu pasti bisa meruntuhkan menara pertahanan Hinata.

Ibarat kata, ia adalah hyena. Sasuke boleh menjadi singa, tapi mungkin musuhnya itu lupa, buruan yang dibiarkan Gaara untuk di santap Sasuke di ranjang, akan menjadi buruan terakhirnya dengan status suami Hinata.

Ia akan memastikan Sasuke terdepak dari singgasana hati sang juwita.

..

.

Mata Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Semua hal berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Ada perasaan marah, lega juga kesal yang menggelayut, menambah beban pikirannya yang sudah kusut. Ia dengan tergesa menenggak bir keduanya. Bahkan ia tak bisa tenang dengan bir kalengan yang disuguhkan oleh Yugao.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah mengaborsinya?!" Sasuke tak bisa menutupi perkataan dinginnya.

"Aku melakukannya jika mobil Kankurou tak menabrakku. Pikirmu aku senang dengan hadirnya dia?!" Suara Yugao meninggi.

"Seharusnya kau meneleponku. Mengabariku!"

"Pikirmu siapa yang lari terlebih dahulu _hmm_?" Mata Yugao menajam. "Aku lumpuh dan hamil di luar nikah. Di mana kau, Tuan Uchiha yang _terhormat_?!" Air mata terlanjur turun dari mata coklat yang dulu pernah ia kagumi.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Bingung harus bertindak bagaimana.

"Aku begitu tolol mencintaimu. Rela pergi menjauh demi kebehagiaan atas nama perempuan lain. Pikirmu itu adil, he?" Yugao mengusap kasar pipinya, "Aku membesarkan anak yang menamatkan karirku, pemupus cita-citaku. Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

"Kau harusnya mencariku, Yugao. Kau tidak bisa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa memberi tahu semacam tadi."

"Oh!" Yugao meraih sesuatu yang bisa disambarnya dan melemparkan ke Uchia itu, meski meleset. "Aku tak berniat menemuimu bangsat!"

"Apa maksudmu tak berniat?!" Sasuke berujar sinis, "Bukankah kau yang minta tambahan limit kartu kredit bulan lalu. Kupikir otakmu cukup pintar untuk minggat dan tak kembali ke kehidupanku!"

"Setelah kau bahagia dengan perempuan itu kau membuangku!"

"Buang apanya?! Toh kau masih menikmati uangku. Kau bahkan baru saja membeli apartemen baru kan?!"

"Kau main hitung-hitungan?! Aku melahirkan anak cacatmu!"

Sasuke terperangah. Pukulan telak bagi jiwanya yang memeang sudah keropos karena dengan berengseknya melukai istrinya. Bukan malah menyenangkan sang istri, kini malah ia ketiban aib masa lalunya sendiri.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Sementara Yugao tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan jadi aku Sasuke?" Yugao mengiba, "Aku mencintaimu, tapi demi dia kau mengenyahkan banyak hal. Apakah kai takut aku mengadu pada istri cantikmu?!"

"Diam kau! Dia cerdas. Dia takkan termakan kata-katamu!" Sasuke mendengus.

Yugao menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke arah Sasuke. "Mari kita buktikan ucapanmu!"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah segala sentuhan Yugao yang terasa familiar dan ciumannya yang seakan memberikan sensasi lama yang pernah ia cicip dan ia rindukan.

Salahkan saja pada hasrat lelakinya yang hampir dua minggu terkekang, tak dapat pelepasan layak.

Tangan Yugao membelainya, mengirimkan kenikmatan yang pernah ia rasakan. Berniat membuang penat, Sasuke menyambar peluang.

Lupa daratan dan memilih takhluk pada hasrat primitifnya.

Ia mencecap seluruh rongga yang pernah ia puja dalam jamahan. Ia terlena pada lubang dosa yang ia pilih sendiri. Dalam kesadarannya yang nyaris sirna ia bahkan lupa memakai pelindungnya.

Setelah benih sialannya mennyembur kemana-mana ia menyesal dengan pemahaman bahwa bisa saja Yugao hamil lagi. Salah satu aibnya akan tumbuh dalam sana.

Tapi menolak semua prasangka. Sasuke justru menggila, menjajah lagi tubuh yang menyerah indah di atas sofa itu dengan sentakan buas, mengabaikan airmata yang turun tak terkendali milik Hinata yang berada di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang menutup mata Obito.

Menyerah, Hinata pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Kemudian dengan sisa kewarasan yang ada ia menyuruh Obito untuk menuju ke pusat informasi. Menunggu siapapun untuk menjemput anak itu kembali ke apartemen sialan itu.

Dengan air mata yang ia seka seadanya, ia memohon pada Gaara untuk segera pergi. Ia tampaknya tak bisa lagi lebih lama dalam lingkaran setan keluarga Uchiha.

***P90***

...

..

Gaara paham betul apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tak lagi bersikap gentlemen dan mengabaikan segala etika. Tak masalah ia pakai cara busuk yang mana, asal hasil akhirnya bersama Hinata, maka ia bersedia mengabaikan krama.

Pun juga menggunakan kedekatan hierarkinya dengan sang kakak ipar, Nara Shikamaru, demi segala informasi tentang Sasuke dengan menggunakan satelit pribadi milik perusahaan multimedia milik keluarga Nara.

Shikamaru sendiri tak mau pusing dengan kerumitan adik iparnya dengan sang wanita yang nyata-nyata telah resmi bersuami. Dan memilih membebaskan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh lelaki Sabaku itu.

Menurut Gaara tindakannya tidaklah keliru, sebab membiarkan Hinata dalam pernikahan nerakanya adalah suatu hal tindakan bodoh. Jodoh memang di tangan Tuhan, tapi manusia wajib berusaha dan juga wajib memilih jodohnya sendiri. Dan Gaara sudah memilih Hinata sebagai jodohnya jauh sebelum lelaki keparat itu menikahi Hinatanya.

Dalam perjalan, lelaki itu tersenyum di dalam mobil sportnya. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, campuran antara bahagia, puas dan kesenangan yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan.

Tangannya yang bebas dari roda kemudi diam-diam meraba kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Aroma Hinata yang tadi tertinggal di mobilnya, menjanjikan ketenangan yang selama ini ia cari.

Dia takkan menyerah.

Tidak kali ini atau esok.

Membiarkan Hinata menikahi bajingan itu adalah suatu ketololan yang tak dapat ia terima. Kini sudah saatnya ia bergerak, sudah saatnya neraka ini diakhiri.

***P90***

...

..

.

Sasuke pulang ke penthousenya dengan perasaan kalut yang tak bisa ia pahami. Lupa akan tujuan utamanya pagi hari tadi, ia justru bercinta dengan Yugao. Tapi begitu ia sadar. Ia justru segera menyuruh orang untuk menyuntikkan obat pencegah kehamilan untuk wanita laknat itu.

Ia bahkan menyewa dokter pribadi untuk memantau Yugao. Memastikan jikalaupun benihnya menjadi tunas, maka segera diberantas. Ia tak mau bertindak tolol dengan mempercayai wanita itu lagi. Setelah orgasmenya dengan menyebut nama Hinata. Yugao murka. Memaki Sasuke dengan segala sumpah serapahnya.

Sasuke terkekeh sadis, "Kenapa kau mesti marah. Kau kan memang sudah menjadi pelacur. Kau minta kutiduri kan?"

"Bajingan kau Sasuke!" Yugao mengerang marah. Tapi tubuhnya sudah dicekal dua orang bodyguard Sasuke.

"Bajingan ini yang membiayai hidup mewahmu meski kau lumpuh. Cih, lumpuh apanya?!" Sasuke mencela, "Buktinya kau bisa menendang bantal. Kau penipu!"

"Aku memang tidak lumpuh permanen lelaki bangsat. Tapi kau sudah kalah telak dariku." Kekeh Yugao.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, rahangnya mengeras.

"Istrimu sudah melihat kita bercinta. Dia bahkan menangis di depan pintu tadi. Sayang sekali. Hahahaa—"

Perkataan Yugao tadi seperti peluru yang ditembakkan ke kepalanya. Membunuh kesadarannya.

Karena setelahnya ia bak orang kesetanan langsung menghambur ke luar apartemen. Dan segera pulang untuk meminta pengampuan Hinata.

Segala kemungkinan terburuk akan ia terima, tapi tidak untuk bercerai dari sang tercinta.

...

..

Kaki Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Hinata yang duduk anggun di sofa ruang rekreasinya.

Mata wanita itu tak lagi menyiratkan cinta. Semuanya telah redup dan terluka. Ada kebencian ke arah Sasuke, serta pandangan jijik ke arah lelaki yang ia sebut sebagai suami.

"Dulu aku tak dapat memahami kenapa ibuku harus menerima lelaki itu sebagai suami dan ayah untuk putrinya. Kenapa ia masih tersenyum saat ayahku ketika mabuk menamparnya atau berteriak kasar kepadanya." Hinata tertawa penuh ironi, "Kenapa pula ia masih bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan dan perlengkapan kerjanya. Bukankah ketololan namanya ketika kau disakiti tapi kau malah berlaku semakin lembut? Tapi kini aku memahami, wanita tolol itu menjelma pula sebagai aku."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, ia tahu bahwa Hinata bukan perempuan yang menangis seharian akibat perlakuan kasar suaminya, wanita itu akan membalasnya dengan cara yang luar biasa telak dan memukul semua pertahanan dirinya. Menghancurkan semua kepercayaan diri Sasuke hingga menjadi remah-remah.

"Aku—"

"Apa kau ingin aku mati seperti ibuku? Mengemis cinta pada lelaki yang tak mampu mencintainya? Tentu saja aku belajar dari semua itu, Sasuke."

"Aku tak seperti itu sayang. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN CINTA!" raung Hinata murka, "Setelah puas kau bercinta dengannya kau bilang cinta padaku?! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Uchiha!"

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Itu hanya terjadi sekali!"

Hinata semakin tersulut emosi. Dengan gesit menyambar kristal berbentuk sepasang angsa yang membentuk simbol hati dan membantingnya ke lantai.

PYARRRR!

"Kau lihat, itu yang kau lakukan padaku. Pada kepercayaan dan hatiku." Mata Hinata memanas menahan tangisan dan amarahnya yang meledak di kepalanya sekarang. "Kau bilang hanya sekali, HANYA?!" Suara Hinata meninggi, lalu tawa sarkastisnya meledak. "Kau berniat mengulanginya lagi begitu?!" Hinata menatap mata Sasuke nanar.

Dan Sasuke merasa dadanya baru saja ditonjok. Hinata tidak baik-baik saja. Wanita itu lebih dari terluka. Dan Sasuke merasa tolol dan ia membenci dirinya yang sudah menyakiti Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, aku mabuk saat itu! Aku khilaf Hinata." Sasuke menggeram frustasi.

Wanita itu mendengus, menahan hasratnya untuk mengambil samurai ayahnya dan menebas kepala lelaki itu. Tapi dengan mata meremang menahan tangis ia tersenyum penuh ironi, "Aku sudah menduga kau akan menghianatiku," katanya sambil lalu, tapi kenapa. Kenapa yang kali ini rasanya lebih sakit.

"Sama seperti Hiashi, kalian para lelaki menganggap selingkuh adalah kekhilafan. Sayang sekali, jika aku bukan perempuan naif." Hinata melempar tatapan tajamnya, menahan luapan rasa sakit di dadanya. "Bagiku, saat kau menidurinya berarti saat itu juga kau menghapus hakmu untuk meniduriku. KITA BERCERAI."

 *****T (tekan) B (bawah) C (Coy)*****

 **...**

 **..**

a/n:

I am lost! Totally lost! #sigh.

Kehilangan charmistry ama cerita ini tuh rasanya sesuatu. Jadinya kayak gini, kesannya dipaksa banget. Tapi kalo nggak segera klimaks kesannya ntar gue dikira ngulur-ngulur demi review lagi -_-.

Entah kenapa saya merasa jenuh pada pair ini. Ibarat pacaran, jelas gue bosan setengah mati dan berniat putus. Gimana dong?! Apa gue keseringan bikin pair yang ini kali ya. Jadinya malah mager.

Halo?

Suaranya mana?

#team Sasuhina

#team GaaraHina

#team Poochan *kode

Chapter depan end aja ya.

Ntar gue usahain panjangan deh biar gak keburu-buru. 5k dalam 1 chap. Gimana?

Btw gaes, pilih ending ya;

Sasuhina yang logic ( _real world dude,_ yang isinya nano-nano)

Apa yang menye aja, yang ga sehat and bikin deabetes tapinya.

Wokey,

Sekian pojok author.

Poochan lagi galau.


	10. Chapter 10

Kayaknya saya terlalu gegabah bilang kalau saya akan menuntaskan cerita ini dalam satu chap. Karena, di chapter kemarin ternyata saya bahkan sudah menulis 4,2k. Dan bagaimana mungkin persoalan rumit itu diselesaikan dalam satu chapter yang isinya 5k?

Saya kalkulasi, kalau kemarin klimaks, brarti tahap falling down ama endingnya kan ya gak mungkin dalam satu chap.

Bisa sih, tapi yang jelas nggak 5k. Perhitunganku 11k. Waw... itu bisa bikin jari keriting.

Dan kebetulannya lagi, saya menemukan coretan asli dari naskah ini yang—dulu nyelip entah di mana. Ternyata pun saya pernah membuat bagan yang isinya ada 21chap.

Haa— padahal saya sudah lupa. Dan konfliknya juga rumit enggak sekedar Sasuke selingkuh. Masalahnya, apakah saya sanggup? Dengan tekanan yang kadang bikin saya takut buat baca review.

Baiklah, abaikan kegalauan saya. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

.

 _Wellcome to reading—_

 _._

 **WEDDING HELL.**

.

.

 **an Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **DRAMA**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

.

.

 **(Act : 10)**

 **.**

 **Stronger** *****

 **.**

 _Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk para readers yang memberikan review di chapter kemarin._

 _Terimakasih sobat,_

 _kalian TELOLET sekali. :* :*_

 _._

 _Untuk akun anonym_ _ **Lost**_ _yang membuat saya begitu senang._

 _Kamu flamer pertama saya dear :)_

 _Kecup dulu ya._

 _Muachhh!_

 _._

* * *

.

Sasuke memprediksi bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Wanitanya itu akan kembali memberondongnya dengan banyak makian atau perang sindiran ketika pagi menjelang. Namun begitu mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah itu segera. Ia tahu Hinata bukan tipe yang menumpuk masalah. Tapi mungkin ia lupa, bahwa kemarin istrinya telah meminta cerai.

Ia lebih suka kupingnya dijejali sarapan omelan ketimbang keheningan mencekam. Nyatanya, segala angan kosong itu justru mencekiknya pelan-pelan. Merayap bagai ular kobra, dan mematuk hatinya sampai membiru. Tinggal tunggu waktu racunnya bereaksi dan mengirimnya ke alam baka.

Ia mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa telah tertidur di sofa setelah pertengkaran terakhirnya. Kemudian bangun dengan kepala yang terasa berputar. Lalu mendapati lantainya lengket dengan sisa minuman yang tumpah atau mungkin beling yang berserakan karena ia mengamuk.

.

Semesta memang mengujinya sejauh ini. Jadi ia bertekad untuk setidaknya mengurangi dampak yang ditimbulkan prahara rumah tangganya. Langkah kakinya mengayun ke lantai atas. Di mana kamar utama mereka berada. Tapi langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu yang jelas-jelas terbuka.

Tak ada istrinya di sana, kenyataan pahit pertama yang harus ditelannya pagi ini. Alarm peringatan berdering di kepalanya, ia dengan langkah lebar segera membuka _walk in closet_ milik istrinya. Cukup lega karena sepertinya pakaiannya masih utuh. Tapi matanya mengerjap _shock_ , saat mengetahui jika di atas nakas ada cincin kawin yang pernah digunakannya untuk melamar Hinata.

Cincin dengan batu opal itu seolah sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Karena hanya teronggok sepi tanpa jari lentik yang memakainya. Terbuang, diantara semua kemewahan kamarnya sendiri.

Lalu apa arti semuanya jika ia pun harus melepaskan Hinata?

Ia telah berjuang menyingkirkan Itachi dan juga Neji. Menjadi bajingan adalah kesehariannya, tapi tak ada dalam benaknya untuk bercerai dari Hinata.

Ia selalu memimpikan bahwa ia akan memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna bersama sang istri, dan memiliki anak bersamanya. Ia akan membahagiakan Hinata, ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya kelak. Suara tawa anak-anak menggema dalam imajinya. Berlarian dengan Hinata yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tapi kini, impian itu bahkan layu sebelum berkembang.

Lihatlah, bung! Ia hanya menjadi pecundang karena menyelingkuhi istrinya. Memberikan seorang anak haram. Dan kini bersiap menghadapi kehancurannya.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tak berjuang untuk Hinata. Ia telah menjadi iblis demi orang yang ia puja. Dan pantang baginya untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Hinata lepas dari genggamnya.

Sasuke menarik napas. Membulatkan tekad, mengumpulkan serpihan asa yang tersisa. Kini sudah saatnya ia bergerak, mencari keberadaan Hinata adalah yang utama.

.

***p90***

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah bajingan yang beruntung. Semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Dan ia akan memanfaatkan segala yang ia miliki untuk menyombongkan diri. Termasuk mendapatkan si jelita Hinata. Dia berengsek, tapi semua mengakui pesonanya. Tampan, muda, dan kaya.

.

Mangkir dari pekerjaannya sendiri di kantornya, lelaki Uchiha justru sudah berada di firma hukum milik Hinata. Para lawyer cukup kaget melihat kedatangan sang pangeran dari Uchiha Corporation. Mereka menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu sekaligus tertarik. Apa gerangan yang membuat sang pengusaha sekaligus suami bosnya itu harus rela memangkas waktunya dengan berkeliaran di firma hukum mereka?

.

Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tak mampu menipu mata semua orang. Ia datang dengan tampilan sempurna, nyaris tanpa cela, dengan mobil sport dan juga dandanan seperti keluar dari majalah fashion pria. Tanpa sungkan langsung melenggang ke meja kerja istrinya. Tak peduli jika di dalam mungkin sedang rapat atau apa.

.

Kosong.

.

Meja tempat istrinya bernaung tak berpenghuni. Dan Sasuke menatap meja itu dengan perasaan sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Apakah ini yang namanya diabaikan. Apakah ini yang namanya ditolak. Ia telah melalui banyak hal untuk bersama Hinata dan kehilangannya bukanlah sebuah resolusi.

.

Sasuke memilih untuk bersikap lebih tenang dengan segera ke ruangan Kurinai, seorang wanita setengah baya yang berstatus sebagai sekertaris pribadi Hinata. Dan rupanya gayung bersambut. Kurinai tersenyum ke arah sang Tuan.

"Uchiha san, apa yang membuat Anda ke sini?"

"Di mana istriku?" Dingin nada Sasuke membutuhkan kepuasan jawaban.

Kurinai tersenyum sopan, "Saya akan menjawabnya setelah Anda duduk, Uchiha _san_." rupanya kelembutan suara Kurinai sungguh kontras dengan kalimat perintah terselubungnya.

.

Berdamai dengan keadaan, Sasuke menuruti perkataan Kurinai dan duduk si sofa empuk. Yang justru membuatnya gusar dan tak nyaman sama sekali. Memang, suasananya tidak setegang tadi ketika ia menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang tepat di sebelah kiri milik istrinya. "Bisa kau jawab kan?" Desak Sasuke tanpa kompromi.

.

***p90***

...

..

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Memakirkan mobil di kediaman utama Hyuuga. Memakai hikimori hitam dengan simbol sulaman kipas dua warna. Melambangkan siapa dirinya di rumah induk Hyuuga.

.

Hari ini adalah peringatan ke dua puluh lima tahun kematian Lady Hikari Hyuuga.

.

Mata Sasuke menatap istrinya tampak dingin tak terjangkau. Ada kekosongan yang begitu menyiksa batinnya. Dia lebih berharap jika Hinata menangis daripada melihat wanita itu diam dengan pandangan menatap foto ibunya dengan mata merah karena menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Sasuke ingin sekali memeluknya. Tapi ia sadar, penolakan Hinata di ruang publik seperti ini akan sangat menguntungkan bajingan yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan perlahan masuk di aula. Lalu duduk sempurna di samping sang istri.

.

Ia tahu hatinya kacau, pun juga hati Hinata. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang tenang—yang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kepura-puraan yang terbungkus apik dan indah di saat yang sama. Tapi di lubuk hati Sasuke sendiri, itu menyakitkan.

.

Di antara semua kekacauan itu, bajingan tengik berambut merah, Gaara tampak menjadi seseorang yang tampak nyaman yang berada di deretan kerabat. Seolah mengejeknya karena telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu sekian lama. Namun yang membuatnya terheran adalah keberadaan Itachi Uchiha beserta Ino dan juga putri kecil mereka yang bahkan belum genap dua bulan.

.

.

Kenapa?

.

Kenapa hanya dirinya yang merasa terasing dan juga terpinggirkan. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tak mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari sakral yang harusnya tak bisa ia lupa. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia harus merasa seperti orang luar yang tak bisa menjangkau istrinya sendiri?!

.

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan, matanya bergulir sempurna ke arah Hinata. Menatapnya penuh rasa sedih yang mengharu biru hingga ia tak sadar telah menggenggam tangan sang istri, menguatkan Hinata serta menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu melakukan dengan anggun gerakan penghormatan kepada mendiang sang ibu mertua. Bersujud dengan takjim. Lalu kembali ke posisi sempurna di samping istrinya.

.

Bau hio dan juga bau bunga krisan putih bercampur di udara. Tapi bagi Sasuke tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain tak dianggap ada oleh istrinya.

.

Istrinya masih tak bergerak, hanya menyisakan ruang dingin yang mengoyak jantungnya.

.

Tatapan Hinata yang seolah tak melihatnya. Membuat dadanya sakit. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa ia meraih cincin di saku celana hikimorinya lalu perlahan memasukkan ke jari manis istrinya.

.

Tak menolak tapi juga tak menyambut.

.

Itu adalah hal yang membuat ego Sasuke remuk redam bagai kaca yang sudah di banting kemudian diinjak pula. Tapi berapa harga dari sebuah ego jika ia harus kehilangan Hinata. Hinata berhak mengamuk, berhak marah dan kecewa setelah semua hal yang terjadi.

.

Lihatlah, mata cantik itu seolah redup. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak bersuara, bahkan suara helaan napas atau tangisan pun tak mampir dalam ekspresinya. Hanya ada raut muka dingin seolah mengunci semua perasaan dalam dunianya. Dan tak seorangpun diijinkan untuk sekedar mengintip dasar hatinya.

.

Ada yang berdesir menyakitkan ketika Sasuke mengingat perkataan Hinata malam tadi,

 _"Kau ingin aku mati seperti ibuku? Mengemis cinta pada lelaki yang tak mampu mencintainya? "_

.

Tak mampu mencintai Hinata? Cih, jangan bercanda! Yang benar justru tak mampu mencintai selain Hinata. Pikiran Sasuke mengamuk ketika dituduh mengabaikan istrinya.

.

Para pria bisa menyalurkan kebutuhan tanpa cinta. Seks dan make love itu jelas berbeda. Meski keduanya punya wujud yang sama. Disebut make love karena melibatkan perasaan cinta dan hanya seks, jika klimaksnya hanya berupa orgasme tanpa rasa.

.

Tapi wanita lebih kompleks, seks yang melibatkan perasaan cinta, bisa berubah menjadi kasus pemerkosaan jika si wanita merasa tak 'ingin' disetubuhi. Dipaksa, atau si wanita merasa terpaksa menjalani rutual yang disebut make love itu sendiri. Jadi perbedaan konteks antara hanya seks, make love dan pemerkosaan adalah rasa.

.

Lucunya rasa adalah sebuah _movement_ yang dibangun di hati, bukan otak. Termasuk juga prinsip benar dan salah dalam penilaian sesuatu.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah suasana mencekam kepunyaan Hinata dan Sasuke berlangsung, Hiashi masuk ke ruang sembahyang dengan baju kebesarannya. Diikuti si ibu tiri beserta Hanabi. Mereka juga melakukan gerakan penghormatan yang sama.

.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bayangan bercerai dengan Hinata entah mengapa menjadi lebih rasional daripada bertahan dalam kesuraman ini.

.

Sasuke mendesah keras. Lalu berusaha meraih tangan Hinata untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri yang justru terpuruk setelah menyakiti istrinya.

Hinata melepas sentuhan Sasuke, tapi berhenti ketika Sasuke berbisik lirih dengan suara serak karena perih.

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, besandarlah."

.

Ia adalah Uchiha, pantang baginya untuk meminta. Tapi di depan Hinata ia selalu dipaksa mengakui bahwa ia hanya bisa mengemis satu kesempatan untuk kembali.

Hinata mengerjap. Tapi ia memilih untuk meletakkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. Hanya untuk mengabarkan pada dunia bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

.

***p90***

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah segala hal yang melelahkan hati mereka, rumah adalah satu-satu alasan mereka pulang.

.

Mereka menyadari bahwa tempat deal paling sempurna bagi mereka adalah rumah milik sanv raja dan ratu yang terletak di atap gedung pencakar di pusat Tokyo. Tempat yang mati-matian membuat iri orang lain tapi sesungguhnya hanya ruang yang diperuntukkan untuk dipamerkan. Seperti halnya hubungan mereka, tampak seperti dongeng di luar tapi bagai neraka di dalamnya.

.

Memasuki peraduan milik berdua, mereka mulai membuka kebekuan. Sasuke lebih dulu membuka percakapan setelah Hinata berganti baju dengan gaun tidur kebesarannya, gaun tidur sutra berwarna hitam.

.

"Kita perlu bicara." Sasuke membuka bajunya, ia terbiasa shirtless dan menganggap pakaian hanya membuatnya terkekang.

.

Hinata mengacuhkan permintaan Sasuke dengan menata bantalnya, "Bicaralah dengan pengacaraku." ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri di kanan tempat tidur.

.

Sasuke menelan ludah, mengikuti gerakan istrinya yang memilih untuk tidur, ia menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di atas kasur. "Beri satu kesempatan, aku takkan mengacau kali ini." Kata Sasuke setelah membalik tubuhnya hingga menyamping dan menatap Hinata yang kini memunggunginya.

.

"Yang kubutuhkan cuma tandatanganmu di surat itu." Tegas Hinata tanpa kompromi.

.

Sasuke habis cara. Ia putus asa. Dengan sigap ia membalik posisi Hinata hingga mata mereka bertatapan.

Tak ada lagi gelora yang dulu pernah saling membakar jika mereka bertatapan.

Segalanya telah hangus, dibakar oleh dusta dan cemburu. Sasuke tak bisa menutup kenyataan bahwa kini rahangnya mengatup erat. Menahan segala emosi. Jika ia bisa, jika ia tak peduli dengan perasaan Hinata, mungkin ia lebih memilih menyerang Hinata.

Membuat wanita itu lupa segalanya dengan cumbuannya. Namun itu hanya akan melecehkan Hinata. Pelecehan yang kemarin dibuatnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjauhkan mereka dan ia tak ingin memperburuk suasana. Matanya merah memancarkan keputus asaan. "Aku mencintaimu. Harusnya kau tahu itu."

.

Hinata mendengus pelan, "Itu tak mengubah apapun, sekarang."

.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Memang. Tapi kita punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Menahan hasratnya untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk suaminya.

.

Ini bukan saja kesalahan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Segala akar masalah ini adalah, dirinya sendiri. Hinata butuh waktu untuk menata hati dan pikirannya serta membuat rencana baru. Dengan pondasi yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

***p90***

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali dan menemukan kekosongan di sebelahnya. Ada rasa yang menonjok ulu hatinya. Ranjang itu biasanya kurang besar untuk mereka di saat malam panas yang mereka lalui. Tapi kini hanya berupa kasur dingin yang membekukan hati Sasuke.

.

Menutup mata sebentar ia menarik napas. Ia harus kuat menghadapi cobaan pertama rumah tangganya. Dan dimulai dengan, menghancurkan Gaara.

Mata Sasuke berkilat, senyum iblisnya terbit, jika Sabaku sialan itu bisa menggoyang rumah tangganya. Maka Sasuke bisa lebih kejam lagi, ia akan membuat dunia mengenal Gaara Sabaku sebagai seorang lelaki hina yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan akut. Lelaki yang tanpa malu berusaha merebut istrinya.

.

.

***p90***

...

..

.

 _Whats doesn't kill you make you stronger_. Begitu kutipan dari penyanyi yang memenangkan ajang pencarian bakat di Amerika. Dia memiliki masalah dengan ayahnya. Dan dia harus bertahan di dunia showbiz. Kelly Clarkson memang bukan Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi mereka punya kesamaan untuk tidak takhluk pada keadaan.

.

Menepi dari keramaian adalah pilihan Hinata ketika masalah datang seperti tsunami dalam rumah tangganya. Dalam satu sapuan, ombak ganas itu meruntuhkan semua pondasinya dan membuatnya hancur lebur tak bersisa.

.

Membencipun rasanya terlalu mewah jika dihadapkan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Karena berarti ia sendiri masih punya rasa kepada bajingan itu. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia kalah telak dan gagal move on. Toh nyatanya tidak begitu. Ia ingin marah, benci, mengamuk. Tapi ibarat kata, hati Hinata kebas, sangking kebasnya melihat Sasukepun ia tak lagi membuatnya marah atau tergetar. Hanya tersisa perasaan muak.

.

Menepi ke Okinawa adalah pilihan yang tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya—dulu. Tapi kini, ia malah terdampar di pantai dengan wajah kaku dan mata yang menatap kosong. Di ujung sana ada Inuzuka Kiba, seorang kenalan atau lebih tepatnya anak dari _mantan_ dokter pribadi ibunya.

.

Setelah ia pulang dan bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Gaara meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Hinata menolak.

.

Memangnya apalagi yang harus dilakukannya dengan kepala kacau seperti ini. Ia tak mungkin menambah skandal dengan lari bersama calon adik iparnya. Bisa-bisa ayahnya akan kepalang senang dan segera mencoretnya dari daftar pewaris.

.

Tidak. Otak boleh kusut, tapi insting mengajarkannya untuk bermain hati-hati. Memberikan harapan pada Gaara sama saja memberikan heroin pada orang yang sedang sakau. Memang bisa meringankan atau bahkan meniadakan rasa sakit— _untuk sesaat_ , tapi pada titik tertentu bisa menyebabkan kematian.

.

Dan apa yang bisa diharapkan dari lelaki yang selalu memerlukan bantuan profesional untuk membuatnya waras? Gaara jelas memiliki masalah dengan amarahnya. Ia posesif dan juga overprotektif. Bahkan ia yakin bisa melebihi Sasuke. Dan Hinata terlalu waras untuk memilih lelaki yang mengejarnya tanpa ampun itu. Dia bukan buruan. Dan ia takkan sudi untuk diburu siapapun.

.

 _Tidak ada orang baik yang mengaku-aku ia baik_. Karena pengakuan bahwa ia orang baik hanyalah sugesti yang membuat kita percaya bahwa orang itu baik. Yang sesungguhnya bisa jadi kebalikannya.

.

Dengan kata lain, Gaara jelas bukan orang baik. Ia sengaja menggiring Hinata dalam kekacauan. Bahkan sebelum Hinata memenangkan pertempurannya dengan sang ayah.

.

Hinata tersenyum masam mengingat hal itu. Ia bukan orang bodoh. Memberikan perhatian pada Gaara adalah sebuah blunder. Harusnya Gaara adalah senjatanya untuk menghancurkan Hiashi dan juga keluarganya. Bukannya malah membuat prahara pada pernikahannya sendiri.

.

.

Sialan.

Senjata makan tuan. Malah kini ialah yang harus terluka karena keteledorannya. Masalah perselingkuhan Sasuke jelas ada campur tangan Gaara di dalamnya.

.

Matanya lalu bergulir ke arah mobil putih yang tadi ditumpanginya. Di sana ada Kiba si lelaki ramah, dengan anjing putih gemuk yang mengekorinya sepanjang waktu.

.

Meski begitu, Hinata merasa tak pernah berteman dengan lelaki yang terang-terangan tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Mencoba mencari perhatian dengan kelewat baik dan juga perhatian. Dan sebagai wanita yang terhormat, pandangan lelaki macam Kiba bisa menyebabkan masalah, terutama jika Sasuke tahu.

.

Sasuke lagi. Pembahasan tentang pria itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata tersenyum pahit, mengingat bahwa lelaki itu tak hanya membawa kebencian dan juga ambisi. Lebih dari itu mereka memiliki cinta yang mati-matian mereka sangkal.

Sebuah rasa yang dulu ditolak oleh keduanya namun urung untuk dibuang dan dilenyapkan. Cinta milik mereka lebih mirip seleksi alama dan membuat sebuah evolusi rasa.

Rapuh dan lemah awalnya, lalu mengakar kuat dan juga bertahan hidup. Lalu kini ada seleksi alam yang lebih dasyat hanya waktu yang menjawab apakah musnah ditelan zaman atau berkembang lebih kompleks dan juga beradap.

.

Hinata melihat siluet matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Seolah bersembunyi ke dasar samudra sebelum akhirnya muncul kembali di balik bukit. Sebuah hari baru telah di mulai.

.

"Hinata-san, sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Ibuku terus menelepon." cengirnya tidak enak.

.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan pantai dengan mengendarai mobil Kiba.

.

***P90***

...

..

.

Kembali ke penginapan, setelah perjalanan yang lumayan panjang bersama Kiba dan anjingnya. Ia malah dikejutkan oleh sosok wanita dewasa yang memiliki aura sensual mematikan.

.

Ia tak pernah bermimpi bertemu langsung dengan wanita itu. Adalah Mei Terumi, atau _Lady 'M'_.

.

Sosok perempuan yang menjadi istri dari Madara Uchiha. Sebuah contoh wanita mandiri sekaligus sosialita yang sangat sempurna. Satu-satunya wanita Uchiha yang luar biasa berkarisma.

.

Pesonanya takkan tenggelam, meski disandingkan dengan suaminya, yang tak lain adalah lelaki _super power_ semacam Madara Uchiha yang menjadi seorang Perdana Mentri.

.

Mereka menyebut _Lady M_ sebagai _wonder_ _woman_. Sebab ia tak bisa dikekang oleh marga yang disandangnya. Ia _type_ Lady Diana. Yang bakal lebih mentereng kalau suaminya bersinar. Dan lebih kelihatan berpengaruh ketimbang suaminya.

.

Kabar buruk bagi para suami yang tak menginginkan istrinya tunduk di rumah. Karena Lady M tak bisa dijinakkan seperti kucing siam jika ia punya taji seperti seekor macan.

.

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh persahabatan. Matanya berkilat senang dan juga hangat. Seperti seorang ibu yang bersyukur anak perempuannya kembali setelah kabur dari rumah.

.

Lucu sekali. Bukan Mikoto Uchiha yang datang menenangkannya, tapi malah si bibi muda yang merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ujarnya antusias.

.

***p90***

.

.

Hinata memdengus geli dengan pilihan tempat sang bibi. Tak habis pikir dengan prediksinya sendiri. Dipikirnya ia akan berada di tempat yang lebih privat, dengan tingkat ketengangan yang tinggi. Tapi tebakannya justru melenceng. Mereka duduk di sebuah kedai teh kecil di pinggiran kota, buka di tempat elegan yang biasa dikunjungi para lady Uchiha.

.

Perempuan itu duduk dengan gerakan kasual, tak peduli ia berada di tempat murahan sekalipun. Memgirimkan imej kuat dan tak bisa dikendalikan. Dia adalah anomali dari kumpulan menantu Uchiha dari generasi kedua.

Bahkan kini tanpa sungkan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok mild dari tas mahalnya. Hinata nyaris tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya saat Sang Lady sang sempurna justru menyulutnya dan dengan gerakan luwes menghirup nikotin itu. Senyum dari sang lady tampak mengejek Hinata, bahwa ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan apik oleh sang lady.

.

Rupanya kedatangan sang Lady ada sangkut pautnya dengan telik sandi yang mengatakan bahwa menantu utama dari generasi ketiga ingin lepas dari akar keluarga Uchiha. Hal yang membuat Mei Terumu gusar adalah, Hinata adalah salah satu menantu kesayangannya. Seekor kunang-kunang kecil yang menawarkan cahaya meski tak seberapa dalam pekatnya malam.

"Kau mau menyerah ya?" katanya tanpa sungkan jika Hinata akan canggung mengungkapkan apapun.

Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Tak ada yang tersisa. Tidak cinta ataupun kepercayaan."

"Jangan terlalu melankolik." Kata perempuan berumur tiga dekade lebih itu sambil terus menghisap rokoknya dan sesekali mengetukkan abunya di bibir asbak.

.

Hinata menggeleng, "Jalang yang ditidurinya sudah memberinya anak. Aku bisa apa dengan keadaan ini?!" urainya tanpa beban. Aneh sekali, Hinata merasa Mei Terumi pantas untuk mendapatkan kejujuran dari kisah cintanya yang ruwet bak benang wol yang dimainkan kucing lalu jatuh ke dalam got.

.

Bibir Lady M naik sedikit, menampilkan senyum simpati aneh yang terlihat seperti ejekan dan sinisme terhadap kehidupan Hinata. "Kalau kau bercerai, para _jalang_ itu akan bersorak merayakan kekalahanmu. Dan itu berarti pengorbananmu dengan menjadi istrinya maka akan menjadi seperti ini—" _Lady M_ menghembuskan asap rokoknya, lalu bibir sensual itu tersenyum culas, tangannya menghancurkan rokoknya di asbak.

"Sia-sia." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan. Mata keemasan milik _Lady M_ berkilat tajam. "Aku pintar Hinata, jadi aku memilih membuang hatiku ketika menikahi bajingan Uchiha."

.

DEG!

.

Sebuah tamparan kesadaran menghajarnya tanpa persiapan. Hinata tersenyum pahit. Mana ada Uchiha yang suci? Dia tahu bahwa semua Uchiha itu bajingan, bahkan jika itu adalah Itachi. Lelaki yang kini menjadi ayah itu bahkan pernah dengan sengaja mencampakkan Ino. Pasti sekali dua kali pernah juga melakukan _one night_ _stand_ dengan perempuan di luar sana. Apalagi Sasuke si penjahat kelamin. Kenapa ia harus terbawa suasana dengan menjadi istri sungguhan dan cemburu karena selingkuhan suaminya. Cih, menggelikan!

.

Hinata tertawa penuh ironi. Ia sendiri yang mengaku-ngaku bisa bertahan diantara ganasnya dosa para Uchiha kini mendadak menjadi seorang wanita yang kecewa atau dengan kata lain cinta mati kepada suaminya. Dia yang melakukan _deal_ dengan para iblis Uchiha. Ia yang berikrar dihadapan Tuhan untuk tetap bersama dengan _si berengsek_ itu hingga maut memisahkan, lalu apakah ia juga yang harus mengingkarinya lebih dulu.

.

"Kalau kau lebih cerdas, biarkan saja Sasuke bodoh itu berjalan sesukanya. Nikmati saja peranmu sebagai _korban_. Kita para wanita, bisa membalasnya dengan cara paling kejam." Mata _Lady M_ memancarkan kesenangan. "Memberikan dia kebahagiaan lalu memusnahkannya. Bukankah kita bisa berkali lebih menjengkelkan kalau kita terdesak. Aku tahu kau pintar untuk menjadikan _kesalahan_ Sasuke sebagai senjata kan."

.

Hinata tersenyum anggun. Lalu menatap mata _Lady M_ dengan seksama, "Lalu kenapa kau belum meninggalkan Madara- _sama_ , bibi?"

.

Sang Lady tergelak, "Karena permainanku dengannya belum selesai, _sayang_."

.

Jawaban tenang itu membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul, mungkin jika ibunya masih hidup dan memiliki jiwa yang kuat, ia akan seperti Lady M. Cantik dan tak mudah dikalahkan.

.

"Ada dua hal yang paling menyiksa di dunia ini, Hinata. Pertama, dendam. Dan yang kedua adalah penyesalan. Karena keduanya berasal dari cinta yang tak terbalas, atau cinta yang disakiti. Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan pria Uchiha, pilihan kedua adalah yang paling tepat untuk mereka, karena iblis yang menyesal tak ubahnya manusia hina yang merengek kesempatan kedua."

.

***T (tutup) B (bibir) C (cerewet)***

.

.

.

.

A/n:

Ini part paling emosional yang pernah saya tulis. Bukan karena part ini adegannya yang emang berjalan lambat dan menjemukan, tapi saya sadar di part kemarin saya telah memasukkan banyak plot twist. Ada review panjang yang seolah menelenjangi kearoganan saya. I am apologize, anggaplah saya sedang mabuk dan meracau.

.

Ya, terus terang faktor tekanan dari kata "Cepat update" seperti bom dengan detikan, dan tunggu waktu buat meledak. Kalau saya meneruskan cerita ini dengan alur aslinya—21 chapter, berarti ini akan menjadi cerita yang amat panjang. Dan saya tahu tidak semua orang bisa sesabar itu dalam menunggu sebuah cerita drama.#sarkasm

.

Dan WH ini jelas cerita saya yang paling berbeda, saya akui itu. Saya sudah pernah bilang kalau pemeran utama saya ini—you called her Hinata—bukan protagonis. Yes, she is an antagonist. Dan ya, saya bercerita tentang kehidupan lewat mata seorang antagonis, tapi Hinata bukanlah seorang villain.

.

That's ekstremly diferrent. Vilain itu orang jahat ya gaes, kalau antagonis itu [n] (1) orang yg suka menentang (melawan dsb); (2) Dok dua macam obat atau racun yg mempunyai khasiat berlawanan sehingga dapat menghilangkan atau mengurangi khasiat masing-masing; (3) tokoh dl karya sastra yg merupakan penentang dr tokoh utama; tokoh lawan.

.

Beberapa orang mengenal saya sebagai seorang yang sangat pesimis dan hipokrit. Ya, mungkin itulah saya, dan kata mereka saya adalah spesialisasi sad ending. Cerita yang seperti itu mudah untuk dikenang sebenarnya. Daripada yang fluffy dan juga manis hingga mengakibatkan deabetes. Saya akui saya punya kecenderungan menyadisi SasuHina. Bukan karena saya benci pair ini, tapi karena ini seperti cinta pertama yang ternyata karam dan justru saya terobsesi terhadapnya. Opsesi itu tingkatan levelnya lebih dari cinta ya teman-teman.

.

Jadi maklumi saya kemarin agak sensitif berkata kalau saya bosan dengan pair ini. Anggaplah ini adalah reaksi orang stress dan nggak punya pelampiasan lain selain melarikan diri ke dunia tulis menulis. _Gomenassai_.

.

Chapter ini sebenernya jembatan korelasi antara Wedding Hell (SH) dan Wedding Hell (MM). Apakah Wedding Hell (Madara/Mei) akan di publish di Ffn? Jawabannya tidak. Biar nggak kebanyakan hutang di sini.

.

Oh iya satu lagi.

.

Saya lebih suka kalian menulis 'masih dilanjut, kan?' **daripada** 'woy kapan dilanjut nih. lama banget updatenya?'

.

Buat informasi saja. Saya berumur 28th, sudah menikah dan bekerja. Jam bekerja saya dari jam 7pagi sampai jam 5sore. Dalam satu bulan saya dapat hadiah libur sehari. Saya garis bawahi SEHARI. Jadi menulis bukanlah prioritas saya. Ini adalah tempat pelarian karena saya jenuh di dunia nyata.

.

Tidak.

Saya tidak ingin mengeluh sebenernya. Tapi saya bahkan masih mencuri waktu menulis dan tidak hiatus seperti author yang mungkin sedang; kuliah, sekolah, mulai bekerja, atau menikah.

.

Jadi saya mohon, yang sopan ketika kalian meminta sesuatu. Karena saya sadar, Ffn ini gratis. Dan barang yang gratis itu nggak setiap hari juga kali dibagiinnya.

.

Kalau kalian bosan menunggu cerita ini update, kalian kan tinggal baca-baca karya author lain yang sedang up. Jadi jangan terlalu memberikan tekanan pada yang bikin juga (don't push me!). Saya rasa inilah juga yang dialami banyak author senior. Mereka susah bagi waktu, masih juga ditodong-todong.

Sekian dari saya.

Mohon maaf jika tidak berkenan.

.

.

Sincerly,

Poochan.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wellcome to reading—_

 _._

 **WEDDING HELL.**

.

.

 **an Original story by poochan.**

 **Naruto by MK.**

 **.**

 **Sasu-Hina**

 **DRAMA**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning** **:**

 **M content.**

 **Typos, OOC, plotless, dan crackpair.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _Bersikap sopan_

 _dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran._

 **.**

.

.

 **(Act : 11)**

 **.**

 **Titanium** *****

 **.**

.

.

Sasuke berhenti di ambang pintu, ia yakin betul bahwa ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Ada sepatu kesayangan istrinya di samping undakan—sepatu hak tinggi dengan sol merah menyala yang harganya juga bisa membuat menutup mata. Hingga membuat sandal rumah—yang berwarna putih dengan alas yang lembut—milik Hinata sudah menghilang dari rak.

.

Rumah mereka memang menggunakan lantai kayu, persis permintaan sang istri di bulan pertama pernikahan mereka yang membuat Sasuke segera merombak lantai marmernya menjadi kayu.

.

Terjaga dari lamunan, Sasuke menaruh sepatunya di samping milik si nyonya. Langkah kaki Sasuke mengayun, menuju tempat sakral istrinya, balkon yang menghadap sungai Arakawa.

.

Di sana, istrinya duduk di atas _bean_ _bag—_ atau Sasuke menyebutnya sebagai gumpalan nyaman untuk duduk, Hinata tampak nyaman dengan secangkir americano yang terlihat masih mengeluarkan uap. Sasuke merasa dadanya berdesir. Desir yang anehnya terasa menyedihkan di dadadanya. Jika ia bukan lelaki sejati, ia pasti sudah menitikkan air mata karena kini ia dapat melihat rambut halus istrinya berterbangan tertiup angin. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang tak ingin ia lewatkan seumur hidupnya, yang entah mengapa menjadi sukar bahkan jika dibayangkan.

.

Istrinya yang masih berniat berpisah. Dan memilih menyerah karena keadaan yang tak pernah tepat untuk mereka.

.

Mengabaikan perasaannya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergabung ke beranda. Meski nanti ia akan ditolak lagi, ia tak peduli. Penting baginya untuk bicara, syukur-syukur jika ia bisa meyakinkan istrinya untuk kembali.

.

***p90***

.

.

Hinata bukan tak menyadari, bahwa suaminya kini duduk di sampingnya. Tapi perempuan itu lebih memilih menikmati matahari yang turun perlahan dari langit. Meski masih terlalu siang untuk menikmati senja, tapi Hinata lebih suka menikmati senja lebih awal. Meski sinarnya masih terlalu kuat untuk netranya sendiri.

.

"Aku lega kau pulang."

.

Perkataan jujur itu hanya dihadiahi dengusan pelan. "Lega karena aku tak bertindak nekat dan mencoreng nama baikmu?" nada sarkastik Hinata menguar di udara.

.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menahan luapan gejolak dalam dadanya. Lebih baik mulutnya diam daripada memicu pertengkaran.

.

"Aku sudah mengadopsi Obito." Ucap Hinata tanpa menunggu saat yang dirasanya tepat untuk menyerang.

.

Bahu Sasuke menegang, lehernya menoleh dengan cepat, "Untuk apa?"

.

Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Memperbaiki apa yang sudah rusak."

.

"Dengarkan aku, _sayang_." Suara Sasuke memohon, "Jangan lagi siksa dirimu dengan semua ini. Biarkan aku _membereskan_ semuanya sendiri. Aku minta maaf atas segala hal, tapi sungguh. Kau berhak bahagia, KITA BERHAK BAHAGIA. Dan soal Obito aku bisa mencari jalan keluarnya, tanpa harus mengadopsi. Demi Tuhan, sayang. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, ha?!" Sasuke frustasi.

.

Hinata mendengus, "Dia manusia Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin kau _menyingkirkan_ dia. Apakah kau juga akan berlaku sama jika anakku yang berada di posisinya?!"

.

"Omong kosong!" Sergah Sasuke. "Obito tidak akan pernah sama seperti anak kita kelak. Dan segala yang berasal darimu adalah sah dan terbaik. Jangan bandingkan dirimu dengan wanita itu."

.

Hinata menggenggam cangkirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menyiramkan kopinya ke wajah Sasuke. Tapi ia tahu, seseorang yang ingin menang, haruslah berkorban lebih dulu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke. Ketika aku melihatmu menggaulinya, dadaku serasa sakit dan kepalaku juga ikut-ikutan ingin pecah. Aku bertanya-tanya, aku bisa saja membalasmu. Dengan hal yang sama bejatnya. Mungkin mengirimkan adegan percintaanku dengan Gaara misalnya."

"Diam!"

.

"Mungkin akan mudah bagiku jika aku juga begitu. Gaara pencium yang bagus. Dia lihai dalam hal itu, tak kan sulit baginya untuk membuatku orgasme dan melupakan sentuhanmu."

.

"BRENGSEK! KUBILANG DIAM!" murka Sasuke.

.

Hinata justru terkekeh, "Mungkin adegan bercumbunya aku dengan dia, lalu sentuhannya yang memabukkanku dan miliknya yang menghujamku bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

.

Sasuke berdiri, merebut gelas Hinata dan membantingnya ke lantai, "Ku bilang diam!" ancamnya dengan desisan dingin.

.

"Kau murka kan? Kau marah, cemburu dan kecewa. Oh, bahkan lebih dari itu kan?! Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Aku tak sedang cuma bicara. Tapi aku mengalaminya di mana suamiku bergerumul, memagut mesra perempuan lain. Bercinta di hadapanku, dan sempat-sempatnya berteriak karena orgasme."

.

"Tolong diam!" suara serak Sasuke bergemelutuk, "Tak perlu kau ungkit lagi. Aku sudah tahu di mana salahku dan dosaku. Aku TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI. KAU DENGAR?!"

.

"Lucu sekali. Kau malu mendengar ceritaku tentang perselingkuhanmu, tapi begitu puas karena melakukannya. Bukankah dirimu penuh paradoks, Sasuke- _kun_."

.

Kali ini, Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Seperti kembali ke titik nol, mereka menjadi pribadi yang benar-benar asing. Sasuke tak lagi mengenali Hinata yang selalu menyerangnya tanpa peduli situasi. Pernikahannya sudah berantakan, tapi ia enggan untuk melepaskan Hinata.

.

Sasuke memutuskan menyingkir dari samping istrinya. Mereka akan saling bunuh jika masih berdekatan. Api yang berkobar dalam lautan pernikahan mereka terlalu besar hingga sulit di padamkan. Api ini bukan deburan gelora tapi api kebencian yang berasal dari perasaan cinta yang telah berubah menjadi dendam.

.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah saja ia meninggalkan Hinata, melalui ekor matanya ia dapat melihat kalau bahu Hinata bergetar. Kaki Sasuke terkunci, tak lagi mampu beranjak, untuk sekedar pergi atau berjalan kembali. Hanya ada keterdiaman di antara mereka.

.

Alih-alih meraung, istrinya lebih memilih untuk menangis tanpa suara, hanya ada gerakan tangan yang memukul dada. Tapi gerakan itu sudah menciptakan pukulan telak pada ulu hati Sasuke. Seperti sebuah ransen shuriken yang dilesakkan tepat di dadanya, dan melumat jantungnya hidup-hidup.

.

 _Apakah pernikahannya memang sudah tak bisa lagi diselamatkan?_

.

Dalam kengerian itu Sasuke terpuruk membayangkan hidup tanpa Hinata.

.

***p90***

.

.

Ada yang mengikat Hinata dan juga Obito yang tak mampu dijelaskan oleh akal sehat. Sebutlah itu sebagai, _bond_. Ikatan yang membuat si ratu memilih untuk menerima, dan bukan menolak bukti perselingkuhan suaminya.

.

Bagi sebagian orang, tentunya hal itu mustahil untuk dilakoni. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang wanita dengan ego tinggi, dan juga penjunjung emansipasi absolut yang kita sebut saja Hinata mau mengurusi bahkan terlibat lebih banyak pada Obito si anak yang memiliki cacat wajah. Seorang anak selingkuhan yang terbuang dan bahagia di asuh oleh ibu tirinya. Lihatlah anak kurus itu yang justru kini tertawa-tawa sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

.

.

Mereka mencemooh Hinata sebagai perempuan bodoh yang kembali kepada suami berengseknya. Makin dicap sebagai wanita gila karena tanpa menunggu persetujuan suaminya dan keluarga besar Uchiha malah mengadopsi bocah kurus itu menjadi anaknya. Dan anak itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca memanggilnya sebagai mama.

.

Hal yang dulunya ditakutkan oleh Hinata justru malah terjadi. Ia belum siap menjadi ibu karena sadar bahwa ia merasa masih lemah. Tapi keadaan merubahnya. Mau tak mau ia menerima kenyataan dan menjadi ibu dari anak haram suaminya. Dan bangga disebut mama.

.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil, sebuah bentuk ketulusan yang pernah hilang darinya.

Senyum kepuasan itu terbit begitu cantik di bibirnya. Tampaknya menjadi ibu justru membuatnya berjuta kali lebih memukau.

.

Ia pemikir, dan segala hal yang ia pikirkan selalu bertentangan dengan anggapan orang. Orang bisa menilai ia bodoh, ia gila. Tapi jika keuntungan besar ada dipihaknya kenapa tidak? Berpikir _out of the box_ adalah keseharian Hinata.

.

Menyakiti Sasuke dengan mencintai anak yang justru ingin dibuang oleh lelaki itu. Anak yang disingkurkan kini malah jadi sekutu Hinata. Brilian!

Satu tepuk dua lalat kena.

.

Bagian mana yang bodoh di mata mereka? Kalau Hinata bisa mengendalikan hal buruk menjadi keuntungan di pihaknya. Oh, mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada sang bibi, Lady M pantas mendapat satu set tas Birkin terbaru.

.

Hinata nyaris menghubungi sang bibi ketika mata cantiknya melihat dengan jelas anaknya didorong oleh anak lain di area bermain.

.

Hinata menyipitkan mata, lalu dengan segera berjalan cepat dan membantu anaknya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas.

Anak itu diam, menunduk dalam-dalam dengan siku dan dengkul yang terluka. Hinata menyipit geram, langsung menoleh ke arah si anak gendut yang tertawa-tawa mengejek.

.

Ada senyum miring Hinata yang tampak menakutkan di mata anak gendut itu, "Panggil ibumu sekarang atau mereka membawamu!" Ucapan dingin Hinata membuat si gendut melihat dengan _horror_ kepada pengawal pribadi Hinata yang baru, lelaki berdarah Rusia berambut klimis keperakan, Hidan tampak sigap mengganyang tubuhnya.

Si gendut lari. Entah memanggil ibunya atau bagaimana.

.

Lalu tatapannya beralih ke anak lelaki kurus yang ia sebut sebagai anak. Hinata merasa dadanya perih. Kenangan lama berkelebatan di kepalanya. Bagaimana cara Hanabi memperlakukannya, bagaimana ayahnya sendiri yang sengaja mengabaikannya. Dan ia tak punya seorangpun untuk sandaran. Neji adalah bagian yang berbeda. Dia memang ditugaskan untuk melindungi Hinata, bukan kemauannya sendiri bergerak atas dasar nurani. Jadi apakah ia harus berperan sebagai ibu tiri jahat yang sengaja menelantarkan anak tirinya? Sayang sekali, ia tak berniat menjadi Kimiko dan menghasilkan anak semacam Hanabi.

.

Oh, bukan salahnya jika ia dijuluki Kaguya. Ia tak akan tunduk pada siapapun di dunia ini.

Ia mengangkat dagu anaknya dengan ujung telunjuk lentiknya yang kukunya terpulas warna merah menyala, "Angkat dagumu." Kalimatnya tenang dan juga tak bisa dibantah. Perintah mutlak untuk siapapun yang mendengarnya

.

Obito tampak ragu mengangkat wajahnya. Ada gurat ketakutan di matanya, bahunya bergetar. Ia takut Hinata berubah pikiran setelah melihat ia lemah dan juga bodoh. Bayangan akan dibuang kembali menghantuinya.

.

Hinata memilih tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan. Ia menunduk untuk menepuk pelan kepala Obito dengan sayang. "Jangan tundukkan pandanganmu kepada siapapun mulai sekarang. Kau adalah putraku. Tidak ada yang boleh berlaku kasar dan menghinamu. Kau paham?"

.

"I-iya." Ujarnya sambil mendongak. Hatinya mengembang melihat senyum Hinata. Lebih dari itu, orang yang ia sebut sebagai ibu angkat itu terlihat begitu keren di matanya.

Hinata berdiri dengan tegak dengan tingkah elegannya. Ia memakai kembali kaca mata raybannya. Pandangannya ke arah dua orang manusia yang kini mendekat kepadanya. Dengan gerakan luwes ia melepas kembali kacamatanya, ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia kuat, tak takut pada malaikat maut sekalipun.

.

"Panggil aku mama." Ucap Hinata tanpa melihat Obito. Mata cantiknya berkilat senang ketika si gendut membawa pula ibunya yang tampak sadis. Hinata terkekeh saat bayangan Prof Umbridge si kepala sekolah pengganti Dumbledore di Harry Potter tampak nyata di hadapannya. Tambun, menor dan tampak tidak menyenangkan.

.

Oh, kasihan sekali nasib ibu si gendut itu, karena Hinata takkan segan menghabisi musuhnya dengan cara yang tak bisa dipikirkan oleh akal logika. Menjatuhkan harga diri orang itu dengan membuatnya terbang dulu.

.

Hidan—sang bodyguard baru yang menjaga sang nyonya Uchiha menatap mainan baru sang Kaguya dengan tatapan prihatin. Tahu betul jika nyonya mudanya luar biasa sadis jika diperlukan.

.

Hinata tersenyum penuh kesopanan "Anda ibu dari anak ini?" Tanyanya halus.

.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?!" tantangnya dengan mata yang sialan meremehkan.

.

Hinata memang sengaja memamerkan _clutch_ cantik berwarna hitam Channel-nya, membuka perlahan seolah menggiring mata babi itu menikmati kemewahan yang tak bisa dijangkau si ibu gendut. Lalu gerakan tangannya yang luwes mengambil sebuah kartu nama dan menyerahkannya pada ibu si gendut.

"Ini kartu nama saya. Hari ini saya sedang berada di Tokyo, besok saya akan pergi ke luar kota. Saya akan mengundang anda sekeluarga untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran keluarga." ujar Hinata lembut tapi penuh perangkap.

.

Hinata Uchiha.

.

Sebuah gabungan nama yang tak biasa. Dia adalah pewaris Hyuuga yang menikahi Uchiha. Nama yang mega super, dan berpengaruh kuat. Mata itu itu mendadak membesar. Merasa luar biasa tertarik.

.

"Saya tunggu di Sky Tower, nyonya—"

"Akabane."

"Ya, Akabane." ujarnya dengan senyum sopan, senyum malaikat yang diajarkan oleh para Hyuuga untuk menutupi betapa culas hati mereka. Mereka pendendam dan siap menerkam mangsanya dengan sadis.

.

***p90***

...

..

.

"Kau harusnya tidak melakukan hal itu Hinata." Sasuke menatap tajam pada istrinya yang justru dibalas tatapan tanpa dosa. Perempuan itu memilih untuk mengabaikan segala perkataan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pamer, uh— sama sekali bukan kau. Untuk apa kau memepermalukan mereka sedemikian rupa. Buang-buang waktu!"

.

Hinata tak bisa menahan dengusan kesalnya, "Bagimu ini tak perlu. Tapi bagiku itu penting. Karena apa yang berlabel milikku bukan hal yang bisa diremehkan. Mungkin ia hanya aib bagimu, tapi Tobi adalah ahli warisku Sasuke. Dan bagiku menghina dia sama dengan menghinaku."

.

"Tobi juga Uchiha kalau kau lupa, dia tidak perlu kau lindungi!" Sasuke gusar dengan kenyataan bahwa istrinya lebih mementingkan si anak pungut ketimbang imej keluarga mereka.

.

"Ah—" Hinata tertawa kering, "Sejak kapan ia bagian dari Uchiha? Mengakui kesalahanpun kau tak mampu, apalagi menerima dengan lapang dada hasil kebodohanmu."

.

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Memilih bungkam dan mengetatkan rahang. Ia ingin mengunyah sesuatu sekarang, karena saking marahnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

.

"Kembali ke meja makan sekarang, aku tidak suka Tobi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kita harus peduli padanya! Kenapa, kenapa—kau—harus peduli padanya." Sasuke memberi jeda pada sebutan kau, kepada Hinata. Tangannya tanpa sadar menunjuk dada istrinya.

.

Ia geram, benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa mendengar ocehan orang-orang di luar sana yang menyalahkan ia sebagai lelaki _kufur_ _nikmat_ yang menyelingkuhi istrinya. Dan makin geram saat keluarganya menjuluki Hinata gila, perempuan lemah yang bodoh. Ia tak suka seorangpun memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan tak hormat dan melecehkan namanya sebagai candaan.

.

Sungguh, Sasuke ingin merobek mulut mereka semua. Tapi kenapa Hinata justru mempersulit dirinya sendiri. Malah sepertinya justru sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya bila ditukar posisi dengan istrinya.

.

.

Mata Hinata terlihat memerah, ada kilat kemarahan yang tak bisa dibendungnya. Seolah topeng dinginnya koyak dan menampilkan sisi gahar yang tersembunyi. "Inilah kau, atau mungkin juga ayahku— atau lelaki lain lalukan di luar sana. Mereka tak pernah berpikir jika kesalahan perlu diperbaiki, bukan hanya sekedar minta maaf lalu selesai. Aku melihat jiwaku sendiri ketika melihat Tobi. Aku yang juga tak diinginkan oleh Hikari. Aku anak tiri yang tak diinginkan olehnya. Ayahku tak ingin repot mengasuhku dan tak merasa perlu memperhatikanku. Apalagi Hanabi yang menganggapku saingan untuk memperebutkan atensi keluarga. Bagi mereka semua, aku adalah penghalang. Aku sendirian dan tersiksa, bocah yang hanya bisa mengais kepingan perhatian dari ayahnya dengan menjadi sempurna. Tapi semakin aku sadar di mana tempatku berada aku hanya bisa marah dan terluka. Ada dendam yang bahkan jika aku membalasnya malah hatiku sendiri yang makin sakit. Kau tahu apa?! Apa yang dirasakan Tobi aku dulu pernah merasakannya. Aku tak diterima di rumahku sendiri." Hinata berbisik perih. Kalimatnya tajam bak pisau bermata dua. Melukai dirinya sekaligus Sasuke bersamaan.

.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya ditombak. Jebol. Dan darah makin merasuk di tubuhnya. Tak ada yang seimbang antara ia dan Hinata. Hinata sakit karena membenci. Dan ia sakit karena mencintai.

.

***p90***

.

.

Sayangnya Uchiha adalah bagian yang paling menggiurkan dari santapan pemburu berita. Para anjing itu benar-benar membuat berang. Sehari setelah makan malam berdarah yang melibatkan keluarga Akabane, hampir seluruh koran di kota itu mewartakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki anak haram yang kini bahkan diadopsi oleh istrinya sendiri.

.

Bukan keluarga Akabane yang menjadi ember bocor, tapi wanita jalang sialan yang bekerja pada Gaaralah yang buka mulut.

.

Bajingan keparat itu kini malah semakin di atas angin. Sasuke meremas kuat sebuah surat pemberitahuan yang diterimanya dari kurir keluarga Hyuuga.

.

Perjamuan makan malam dihelat. Khusus mendiskusikan perihal adopsi Obito. Sasuke dapat menebak bom waktu yang disimpannya. Seharusnya ia bisa menyingkirkan bom itu jika Hinata mau sedikit bersabar.

.

Tapi sialnya Hinata memang ingin membuatnya menyerah dengan menceraikan perempuan itu.

Cih! Tidak akan!

Hinata akan menyandang nama Uchiha seumur hidupnya.

.

***p90***

...

..

.

Undangan itu tak luput juga untuk Hinata sendiri. Ia sadar betul apa yang akan terjadi sekarang ini. Keluarganya pasti marah besar, merasa terhina dengan hal ini. Ayahnya yang kolot pasti memaksanya membuat pilihan dan memberikan tekanan pada Sasuke.

.

Mereka akan dipaksa tunduk pada sosiety—pada standar masyarakat. Hal yang tabu akan ditutup rapat-rapat dan disingkirkan sejauh mungkin.

.

Tapi Hinata lebih suka pikirannya sendiri. Anggaplah Obito adalah flu jenis baru. Daripada membunuh dan juga menyembunyikannya dari dunia, ia lebih memilih untuk menunjukkannya, betapa kita harus _aware_.

.

Hal yang dulu biasa dianggap kecil bisa mematikan di kemudian hari. Hal yang dianggap sepele oleh kaum borjuis—bermain wanita, bisa memporak-porandakan sebuah pondasi pernikahan. Tapi sosiety kadang menafikkan bahwa istri juga punya kuasa. Di mata mereka, suami selingkuh, atau punya wanita simpanan adalah hal yang lumrah bagi orang kaya.

Mereka lupa, istri juga punya hati dan juga harga diri yang sama. Jika istri yang selingkuh maka suami sepertinya wajib menceraikan tapi hal itu tak berlaku jika suami yang selingkuh.

Hinata menarik napas. Suatu gebrakan dengan menarik Obito dalam pusarannya. Bukan sebagai adopsi Hinata Uchiha, tapi diadopsi sebagai anak Hinata Hyuuga.

Inilah yang membuat murka ayahnya.

.

.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Hinata tak ingin berlarut dalam spekulasi. Memilih untuk menyiapkan Obito ia maju dengan langkah tegap.

.

Obito dipilihkan jas terbaik, juga masuk ke salon untuk berbenah. Ia ingin membuat keluarganya sendiri mengakui Obito, mau tak mau.

.

***p90***

...

..

.

Sebelum memasuki rumah musim panas keluarga Hyuuga yang bertempat di Osaka, Hinata menarik tangan manusia kecil yang merubah hidupnya.

.

Dalam keremangan lahan parkir kompleks peristirahatan keluarga itu, Hinata berlutut, matanya menatap mata Obito dalam-dalam. Menyelami mata serupa suaminya—namun mata itu berbeda.

.

Perbedaan yang tak mampu disangkal oleh Hinata. Mata yang ditatapnya ini masih polos dan juga rapuh. Bibir Hinata tersenyum tangannya yang ramping menuju kerah kemeja Obito lalu merapikannya dengan telaten.

.

Hinata mengeluarkan dasi kupu-kupu dari kotaknya, kemudian memasangkannya ke leher sang anak.

.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku karena aku takkan mengulanginya Obito. Jadilah lebih kuat. Sangat kuat bahkan jika kematianpun datang ia akan meminta ampun kepadamu. Tegakkan kepalamu, karena sekarang kau adalah Tobi Uchiha. Kita akan membuat mereka memohon untuk dikasihani. Jangan menyerah terhadap apapun. Ingat itu, oke."

.

Obito langsung memeluk leher Hinata erat-erat. "Katakan kalau mama nggak akan meninggalkan aku. Kenapa mama selalu berkata seolah-olah akan pergi jauh?!"

.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung anak lelaki yang kini menjadi anaknya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Bahkan jika aku ingin lari, maka kau akan kuajak. Tapi dengarkan aku Tobi, kau harus jadi anak yang kuat. Jangan dengarkan semua caci maki mereka. Kau putraku dan takkan ada seorang pun yang boleh menyangkalnya."

.

"Jadilah titanium. Sepertiku." Hinata menerawang, matanya berkilat penuh tekad. Ia sadar, bahwa hidup itu keras. Seperti kata Charles Darwin, bahwa seleksi alam berlaku di manapun. Yang lemah akan dilibas dan disingkirkan oleh yang kuat.

.

.

***p90***

.

.

.

Hinata melihat wajahnya yang berantakan, kuyu dengan lelehan maskara yang membuat wajahnya seperti baru saja melewatkan pesta Halloween, ditambah lagi dengan rambut kusut yang basah karena keringat yang semenjak semalam membanjirinya. Bibirnya merah. Tanda ia tak sehat. Jelas beberapa kali sesi muntah di pagi buta menjelaskan segala hal yang ia alami. Ironisnya ia justru tertawa-tawa. Dia merasa hidupnya lucu, dia jelek tapi bahagia. Pikirannya benar-benar cerah, seperti menang taruhan dan siap menjadi milyarder.

.

Tangannya gemetaran meraih ponsel. Lalu menekan angka 5.

.

Beberapa kali bunyi sambungan membuat dirinya gusar. Tapi ketika line telepon di ujung sana terangkat, ia merasa lega yang selega-leganya.

.

"Hallo—"

"Bibi," panggil Hinata riang. " _Game_ _over_." Lanjut Hinata penuh dengan antusiasme.

.

Tak ada sahutan di ujung sana, membuat Hinata memeriksa kembali ke layar ponselnya. Dan detikan waktu bicara masih berjalan merupakan bukti bahwa sambungan masih berlanjut.

.

Hinata mendengarkan beberapa detik yang hening namun kemudian suara Lady M mengalun. Wanita itu terkekeh, seolah ikut merayakan bahwa Hinata sudah merayakan keberhasilannya. "Baiklah, akan kuberikan kau hadiahmu." Ucapnya dengan tawa riang yang ditulari Hinata.

.

***p90***

...

..

.

Langkah Sasuke tergesa. Di belakangnya, sang asisten Juugo dengan setia mengekor. Ucapan Hidan begitu membuatnya nyaris mati berdiri.

.

Hinata kabur?!

Sialan!

Apa saja kerjanya si Hidan itu, huh?! Kalau mengatasi satu orang perempuan saja ia tak becus!

Oh, mungkin saja si Sasuke lupa bahwa satu perempuan itu juga seorang Uchiha yang bahkan menjadi anak emas bibinya yang memang menguasai jaringan Yakuza di provinsi itu. Mungkin juga Sasuke masih lupa, bahwa pamannya Madara—sang Perdana Mentri itu—bisa tunduk dengan gampang ditangan sang bibi yang mengiming-imingi mau hamil lagi asalkan si paman memudahkan Hinata bisa menghilang dengan satu mantra; "Bye-bye."

.

Berengsek semuanya!

Sasuke mengumpat geram. Tingkat level kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa mentolerir keadaan ini.

.

Untuk apa dia harus membayar mahal agen dari Rusia itu jika istrinya sudah pergi ke antah berantah sana.

.

Hidan membungkuk sebentar ketika Sasuke datang. Kemudian berdiri tegak kembali dengan tampang datar. Ia tahu ia telah kecolongan, tapi sebagai seorang Agen, ia pantang meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan kesalahannya.

.

"Kau bilang bibiku datang." tanya Sasuke gusar.

.

"Betul, dan Bibi anda berkata ada masalah dengan CCTV yang ada di rumah ini."

.

"Dan kau pergi ke ruang pengawas lalu meninggalkan istriku bersama Mei Terumi?" Sasuke memekik, ia geram dengan kenyataan itu.

.

Hidan diam dan membiarkan Sasuke mengamini saja prasangkanya itu.

.

Sasuke memijit pekipisnya. "Kau tahu sekali Hinata kabur dari sini, maka akan sangat sulit melacaknya. Apalagi Lady M akan melindunginya. Itu berarti kepolisian seluruh Jepang pun akan angkat tangan mengenai hal ini. Tcih! Sialan sekali." Sasuke merasa kepalanya pecah dan ia segera duduk untuk membuat tubuhnya agar tak ambruk

.

"Tapi bos, Nyonya meninggalkan ini." Kata Hidan sambil mengeluarkan flasdisk dari sakunya. "Kupikir ini petunjuk yang penting."

.

***p90***

...

..

.

 _I wished you the best of_  
 _All this world could give_  
 _And I told you when you left me_  
 _There's nothing to forgive_  
 _But I always thought you'd come back, tell me_  
 _All you found was heartbreak and misery_  
 _It's hard for me to say,_  
 _I'm jealous of the way_  
 _You're happy without me_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke tahu, bahwa kali inipun jika Hinata memintanya untuk mengemis cintanya sekali lagi, maka ia akan meladeni. Bahkan jika istrinya memintanya kembali ke rumah utama Hyuuga maka ia akan menyanggupi tanpa mengeluh.

.

Karena sekarang ia punya alasan yang lebih kuat ketimbang komitmen yang kadang bisa lepas. Sebuh simpul yang mengikat dirinya dan Hinata. Sebuah jaminan kebahagiaan yang ingin ia raih kembali.

.

.

.

H

A

B

I

S

.

* * *

author note:

(jangan kabur dulu gaes. Di bawah A/n ini ada lanjutannya loh.)

.

END?!

Gitu aja?

.

Jawabannya adalah ya.

.

Terimakasih kepada semua pihak yang mendukungku, teman, reviewer, silent reader. Tanpa kalian, ceritaku ini tak pernah bisa sampai ke tahap ini.

.

Kepada kalian yang mungkin menganggap ending ini nggak memuaskan, maka saya sarankan untuk membacanya di Wattpad saja karena di sana adalah versi whole series nya. (21chap gaessss. Puas kan?)

.

Terimakasih telah menjadi kawan seperjuangan saya. Kalian lebih dari sekedar TELOLET yang bikin saya bahagia karena katanya bahagia itu sederhana.

.

Salam haru.

Poochan. #Hug.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke memandang layar komputernya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Di sana istrinya yang cantik tampak pucat. Rambutnya kusut dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

Tapi perempuan itu justru tersenyum, tulus. Benar-benar sebuah senyuman yang sampai ke matanya. Bukan senyuman meremehkan yang biasanya bertengger di bibir.

.

Perempuan itu melihat ke kamera, lalu memperlihatkan alat pengetes kehamilan.

.

"Aku hamil." Katanya sambil menarik napas supaya ingusnya tak jatuh. "Aku jelek kan." Katanya sambil mengusap air mata yang berlelehan di mata cantiknya.

.

Tangan Sasuke terulur guna menyeka air mata yang membuat maskara si perempuannya luntur. Di matanya sekarang Hinata cantik, selalu cantik dan bertambah cantik. "Sayang..." bisiknya penuh kerinduan. Meski tentu saja ia paham bahwa yang diusapnya adalah layar, tapi mana lelaki itu peduli akan hal remeh itu. Di matanya hanya ada kebahagiaan yang ditularkan Hinata lewat pixel-pixel cahaya itu.

.

DEMI KAMISAMA!

Hinata baru saja kabur dua jam yang lalu, tapi seolah-olah ia sudah ditinggalkan setahun. Dan liciknya perempuan itu membawa hal besar yang paling diinginkannya. GILA! EDAN HINATA! Semua umpatan berlarian dari mulutnya.

.

Tapi suara tawa Hinata membuatnya fokus kembali. "Aku sudah menang, Sasuke." Katanya puas, tapi matanya menyiratkan kepedihan, "Tapi kau tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Bahkan ketika semua benang kusut ini terurai aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menikahiku selain mendapatkan warisan Uchiha."

.

"BERISIK!" Ucap Sasuke marah. "Tahu apa kau soal hatiku. AKU MENCINTAIMU, BODOH. TAPI KAU SELALU MENDORONGKU MENJAUH!" Raung Sasuke, meski si perempuan tak ada di hadapannya. Hanya ada Hinata yang tersenyum sendu di layar laptopnya. Sialan wanita itu, setelah berhasil menerbangkan angannya hingga mencapai bulan—sebagai seorang ayah, lalu dengan sadisnya perempuan itu meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah lautan pernikahan mereka yang sudah tenang tanpa prahara. Ketika keluarga Hyuuga sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai bagian mereka. Saat ia mampu menjadi ayah untuk Obito, dan mereka telah menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Lalu mengapa si Kaguya malah kabur?

.

Sialan si muka boneka Hinata. Sasuke tersedu karena bahagia sekaligus kesal. Rupanya, mereka telah sampai di titik ini. Membuka lembaran baru yang kosong sampai sanggup membuat Sasuke memintahkan kegalauannya.

.

"Lihat saja. Kalau aku menangkapmu kembali, kau akan kukurung. Kau harus merasakan balasannya." ancam Sasuke di depan layar.

.

Tapi alih-alih takut, di dalam layar sana Hinata terlihat puas akan kemenangan yang didapatnya dengan curang.

.

.

Drrrttttt

Drrrtttt—

.

Getaran di saku celananya makin menggila. Benar-benar benda keparat. Sasuke nyaris membantingnya ketika ia sempat melihat deretan angka nomor telepon sekolah asrama anaknya.

.

"Hallo?" kata Sasuke, sebelah tangannya menekan tombol pause di laptopnya.

"Ayah,"

"Hn?"

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Kenapa mama di asaramaku sekarang?"

Bahu Sasuke menegang, "Dengarkan ayah nak, jangan biarkan mamamu pergi. Dia sedang hamil, harusnya dia tak bepergian jauh." sambarnya.

"Oh, Oke. Aku akan menahan mama di sini. Jadi, aku akan punya adik kan?"

"Ya."

"Yes. Itu keren sekali. Apakah adikku cewek?"

"Kita tidak tahu sebelum memeriksanya. Suruh mamamu istirahat. Aku akan segera menjemputnya. Kita akan ke dokter bersama."

"Hmm."

"Errr—mamamu sedang marah. Jangan katakan kalau ayah menyusul ke sana oke."

"Oke. Oke."

.

.

 *****OWARI*****


End file.
